


Teen Wolf Land

by female_overlord_3, marvelsweater



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chimeras, Demon Dean, F/F, F/M, Kitsune!kira, M/M, Magic/emissary!Stiles, Mates, Mentions of Nogitsune, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, POV First Person, Peter is sane but still creepy, There are now two creepy uncles, True-alpha!Scott, Val how do i tag?, Wolves have names and personality, a bunch of supernatural creatures, almost panic attacks, alpha!Derek, basically everyone - Freeform, damon is an ass but cares, erica and boyd are alive because i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsweater/pseuds/marvelsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack (mainly stiles) decides they need a nice break from the thing they call life and go for 3 days-3 night stay at Disneyland California. Now with the pack ready to go, the adults staying home and an unconscious Derek in the back seat, hopefully for once things stay calm. Ahhh who are we kidding, this is the hale-mccall pack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an idea that popped into my head and was later turned into an obsession with the help of my lovely co-author. Its split between Stiles and Derek's POV but will add others later on.  
> Will update weekly (hopefully) once i complete them and comments, questions and kudos are welcomed! More notes at the end. Sterek all the way!!!

 Chapter 1

(Stiles)

Finally, pack trip! Were actually going to Disneyland for 3 days, the one place we could all agree on; well most of us anyway. The only people who haven't been are the Hales and Isaac, also the twins. It would have gone much more... smoother if Derek would just agree and stop being such a Sourwolf! 

The Alpha Pack is done with, aside from Aiden and Ethan. The Darach is gone and definitely dead. I have this gut feeling that Peter made sure Jennifer was actually dead, like he does to all the psycho bitches that prey on his nephew.

Peter is staying at home to watch over the territory (not going to creep us out) with Chris, dad and Melissa (who are finally together). I can’t believe it took Mellissa and my dad to be kidnapped and almost killed/sacrificed to see the love they have.

I _really_ do _not_ want to know what those looks Peter and Chris exchanged were. Nope. Definitely not touching that with a 10 ft pole. Also, we included Kira into our pack, after all the crazy stuff that happened with her. Her and Scott are an extremely strong, powerful couple, plus they’re incredibly adorable, not so much it’s sickening.

Then there’s UGGGHH- Derek Hale. The angry werewolf with the body of a Greek god. UGGHH I don’t know if I want to delete _that_ memory or lock it away and keep it because- God! I KISSED DEREK FREAKING HALE!! I blame it on him being too fucking hot. The adrenaline from finally getting rid of the darach and alpha pack helped a bit too. And that stupid smile he gave me when it all ended. He _never_ smiles, and this was a real smile, the type that met his eyes! Those electric blue and forest green eyes.

Anyway, everyone (with the help of the Hale fortune) got tickets and a 3 full day pass for both Disneyland and California Adventure Land, and rooms in the Disney Hotel! I can’t wait for some healthy adrenaline and unhealthy food. Next time I’ll demand we go to a water park because it’s getting pretty hot. Also it would be a pretty good excuse to see Derek shirtless again. Don’t judge me, anyone else would the do the same thing 

Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Lydia are in Lydia’s Lincoln with the majority of our things. Scott, Cora, unconscious Derek and I are in the Camero. Isaac, Allison, Darius; Cora’s new mate, Kira, Boyd and Erica are in Allison's SUV leading the way.

One of the good things about that bitch; the Darach, was she brought Erica and Boyd back to life. Thank goodness we caught Derek and Cora before they snuck out on us again. Erica and Boyd appeared in my bedroom a months later, healed and coated in dirt. Oh yeah and making-out on my bed. It was sweet but seriously; on _my_ bed, coated in _dirt_. Why _my_ room for crying out loud! This was just recently after Derek and Cora had come back, accompanied with a new beta; Darius, who is Cora's mate 

Having some time on my hands (read: a bunch of time), I did a bit of research on "werewolf mates" which just like regular wolves, they only have one mate and they’re basically your other half, your partner till death. I’m getting off topic. Anyway back to Mr. Unconscious 

It used to be a simple little crush. Now it’s this huge monster of a crush threatening to eat everything in sight all because the guy’s a fucking Greek god. He’s one of the many, many reasons I know I’m bisexual. Plus all this supernatural shit gave me time to get to know him. And kind of, sort of fall in love with him... like deep _deep_ in love now and it kind of sucks. Yes, he’s moody, doesn’t quite play well with others, but he is also hot, loyal, good, caring, nice, actually has a sense of humor and saved my life quite a few times. Then there’s his _ass_. And eyes. And j his physique, but those are a _total_ bonus. Now we (more like I, whom drugged him in the first place) have him wolfsbane drugged in the backseat heading to the Happiest Place on Earth.

Still, sacrifices, all the crazy, then 3 certain people dying for a few hours, coming back with a darkness around their hearts, then having the Oni problem and Kira discovering she was a Kitsune, yeah I would want to leave too if I was granted the chance. I just can’t believe Derek and Cora were trying to leave, after _just_ returning. It hurt but I understand. It’s getting even more hectic now due to the Nemeton plus Derek’s an alpha again (seems like getting Erica and Boyd back reestablished his alpha status). Now our “little” pack consists of 2 alphas, 8 betas, 1 banshee, 1 Kitsune, 2 and a half emissaries and 5 humans.

Guess Peter was right about my "spark", so I’m capable of becoming an emissary. I’ve decided not to tell anyone else, besides my dad and Melissa until I decide whether or not I really want to become one. Deaton says I’m already one, since I’ve helped and guided the pack, healed, and protected them. Plus I can manipulate most of the herbs pretty well and make simple runes. I’m now able to make a 6ft in diameter circle when throwing mountain ash so I can fit-

A mummer that seems to come from Derek snaps me out of my head. Wait, wait, wait! He seems to be... _sweet baby Jesus_ he’s purring or whatever this is called. Now his head rolled onto my shoulder. I go still, unsure of what to do. What do I do? What do I do! I stay still for a good 5 minutes until I slowly relax. Now the bastard is rubbing against me wait- he’s nuzzling my neck! This does not feel good, this does not feel good, this does- and the purring thing starts up again! What the hell?

I glance at Cora and Scott, Cora’s driving with earphones on and Scott’s asleep. Ok, they didn’t notice. I’m trying to decide if I do or don’t like this situation; then, Derek goes back to nuzzling for a good minute until he seems comfortable and huffs like a dog, like a content one. Ok panic, time to panic… why am I _not_ panicking, Derek Hale is nuzzling me?! Yes this is nice, _really_ nice, and warm, and comfy, and now I feel drowsy. Well, what the hell.

There’s still a good 2 hours till Derek should wake up. And we've still got an hour before we break for snacks and the bathroom. Plus Disneyland is a 7-8 hour drive from beacon hills and it’s only been an hour. I don’t see any cons, lots of pros. So, I get comfy and resting my head against his, taking in everything I can, savoring it before this tiny bit of amazingness ends. With the gentle roar of the Camero and Derek’s wolfy warmth, I fall into one of the few peaceful sleeps since the nemeton.


	2. Chapter 2

(Derek)

I’ve been drugged. I'm drugged in my own car. With my stupid pack driving to Disneyland for 7 odd hours. This is all Stiles’ fault. The annoying, clever, mole covered pale skinned honey eyed plush lips- FUCK! Think of Peter. Think of Peter. Ok. Train of thought stopped, God, this is the only thing that psycho is actually useful for. Now, can I move anything? Head and neck a little, toes yes, fingers slightly, anything else... no. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I am going to maul stiles when the toxins leave my body! Maul his neck and all those moles, freckles and those lips that felt so- God damn it! I don’t need this right now! It would be nice, really nice and Damon, my wolf, seems to be amused by the little shit most of the time, like right now he’s... how the hell is he sleeping? He never sleeps! Not when I’m awake, drugged or even when I’m being tortured!? He’s always active. The only possible reason my wolf would be asleep ;or even content like he is now, is if my "mate" is near by. I thought we made an agreement long ago that we didn't deserve a mate after Paige.

I smell the air and take in my surroundings to see who else is in the car. Cora’s driving. She’s my sister and she has Darius, so no. Scotts asleep next to her and even though I swing both ways he’s like a brother to me, an annoying but bearable younger brother. Plus he has the fox girl. The only other person I smell is... dear God, no. No. No. No. It’s him, actually him. No, he can’t be. No way, because I would have known when I first met him. We've been in compromising positions before and there was nothing. Stiles can’t be my mate! Right?

I take a whiff of him now. His sent is stronger, new and different then from before yet still the same. I can smell his familiar sweet caramel, a rich oak and lush grass aroma but, now, there’s the sent of home, the earthy preserve and woods, the sweetness of honey, calm lavender mixed with other herbs, a hint of magic, and the emotions anxiety and excitement. It’s mouth watering. I’m a bit grateful for being drugged now, or else I might do something embarrassing.

Don’t get me wrong, Stiles is pretty amazing; kind of perfect, so I don’t deserve him what so ever. He’s truly a good person, the smartest person I know besides Lydia, we've saved each others lives way too many times for my liking, he is strong willed and loyal. Somehow I’ve fallen for him harder then Paige.

I take a calming breath attempting to settle my frantic thoughts; instead I inhale more of Stiles’ sent. I guess Laura’s death, coming back to Beacon Hills, Scott getting bitten, Peter and all the shit we’ve had to deal with and more, I don’t know... distracted me. Wow, my life is insane.

Now that I think about it, Stiles would be a good mate. He's already taken the position of the pack mom. We're going to freaking Disneyland because of him. He stands up to me and is capable of dealing with the consequences of drugging me today. I could do without the drugging, but I would absolutely want Stiles to be my mate. I feel some weight fall off my shoulders since I finally decided what I really want.

Damon, my wolf, rumbles at my acceptance.

_Took you long enough dumb-ass!_ He snarks and goes back to sleep.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._ I reply.

At least we agree on something for once, might as well get comfortable and enjoy the drive now.

I sniff the air again. Good, he's sitting right next to me. Might get some revenge now, deny later. I attempt to move my head as much as possible with the limited mobility and… yes! There’s this warmth and the most potent source of his mouthwatering aroma, his neck and shoulder. Just a little scenting wont hurt. I rub against his neck and hear his heart beat jump then it calming soon after; I let out a content sigh. His heartbeat slows to steady rhythm after sometime and he’s soon asleep. The roar of the car and the smell of my... my mate so close helps me slip under again. This trip will be fun after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is the other author here, marvelsweater. More like the editor. Thank you for all of the kudos and such. I hope you all enjoyed the next installment, and we'll try to update quicker. Comment, kudos and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

(Stiles)

"Stiles."

"Stiles!"

"Mmh what!" I replied.

Scotts voice is attempting to wake me up from a nice dream.  
It was me and a big wolf out in the woods back home. He was black with thick soft fur and beautiful eyes; hazel green, lighting blue and crimson red all mixed together. We ran through the trees and vegetation in sync, the wind whipping against our faces then crashing into each other. He was so warm and comfy; I felt at home and relaxed. I just wanted to burrow deep in that fur and never-

"Stiles if you don’t use the bathroom now we have another two hour drive till the next stop." Scott demanded.

"Uugghh fine. Scotty, give me a min to wake up!”

The sunlight is an unwelcomed intruder on my eyes so I buried my face back into the warmth. Warmth- Derek! I jump away, hitting my head on the car ceiling in the process.

"Derek, I’m so sorry, don’t maul me! It was just so uncomfortable and you’re warm and comfy and I fell asleep and... you’re still drugged. Oh thank god,” my voice quieted significantly as I continued to speak, “Huh still a good hour left. Man, that was a good nap. Do you like have weird wolfy powers that like lull people to sleep because I was out like a light. Since the Nemeton it’s been getting harder to sleep consequently I’m getting tired more often.... I’m talking to a sleeping Derek." My rambling turned to mumbling.

Thankfully, my bladder decides to remind me to use the restroom. Ugggh, I hate gas station restrooms; well, it'll have to do. After emptying my full bladder and buying a bottle of Dr. Pepper® with a bag of cheese Doritos® and gummy rings, I head back to the car. Cora and Scott are still inside paying for gas and grabbing a snack, so, probably another five minutes until the tank is full. I check the backseat to see if Derek’s all right to find it empty. He’s not there.... WHAT THE WHERE!?!? Being slammed into the car door is never as pleasant as it seems, take it from first hand experience here.

"Hello Stiles, would you like to tell me why we’re not in Beacon Hills. And why you drugged me? Hm, because I’m five seconds away from mauling you!" Derek growled into my face.

Yup, that’s Derek. HE deicieded it would be a wonderful idea to slam me into the car once again after he finished what could be considered a sentence. Huh, it’s been awhile since he’s slammed me against a solid surface. And, no, it did not feel good! But after hanging out with Derek for a while you get used to it. And the staring wait no that one is glaring. What is up with hales and their crazy ass eyes!? We have creepy Peter and his creepy looks, then Cora and her self-righteousness and now Derek and his glaring. Glaring with hazel green, wow you can see a forest in those eyes and their just so green and-

"Stiles" Derek asks, waiting.

  
"Oohh ummm uhh... I thought we were done with slamming me into stuff."

He raises an eyebrow.

"What it’s not like you would have come with us if we didn’t! And it was for only 3 hours sourwolf!” Derek’s glared hardened “Ok, ok, no nickname; but hey, come on. It suits you! Back to the main subject; the pack wanted to go and have some fun for once before all the crazy comes back, all at once, and we have to deal with it. You and I both know it will! You can ditch us and do whatever you do when we get there. It’s just three days."

Wonderful. That was not supposed to come out like that at all. All the sad and depressing stuff was not supposed to actually be said near the end. Gaahhh, stupid nonexistent brain to mouth filter! Why do you curse me? I look up at him again, not that I ever really looked away. Derek looks, shocked? Like he was slapped shock. His grip loosens and now the eyebrows come into play.

I’m not all that good at reading emotions since not super smelling to help me out but I think I see guilt, anger, sadness, uncertainty and.... a spark of hope. Why would there be hope? The guilt, anger, sadness and uncertainty I get cause that’s him 24/7 but hopeful was only once and that was- no. Nope. Shove that shit down, shove it deep down and lock it with triple locks. We don’t talk about that. Derek’s face seems to fall, his eyebrows saying concern. When did I start being able to read his eyebrows?

"Stiles,” he paused “I’m-"

"Derek what have we told you about hurting the stupid,"

There’s Cora for once coming to my rescue.

"If you’re complaining about us drugging you and dragging you to Disneyland, calm your tits. Come on, you know we haven’t been there. I’ve always wanted to go!"

"We went when we were young, you just don’t remember" Derek snorts and lets me go, sauntering away.

“That doesn’t actually count!” Cora yelled in retaliation.

Either it’s wishful thinking or I’m seeing things. His hands seem to linger a bit, leaving a warm trail down my arms. Making me shiver and leaving me to stare after him.

"I’m using the restroom then I’m driving us the rest of the way. No questions!" Derek proclaims as he walks to the restroom.

"Stiles I got some M&M's! I'll trade some for a swig of Dr. Pepper."

Scott, my best friend in the whole world. Besides Lydia, of course. She kind of beats Scott as weird as that sounds. Thank Scotty for saving yours truly from over analyzing and obsessing. This is going to be a long 3 days. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for a while! I'm bad at this sort of thing. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack stop for some In-N-Out and Derek gets to lead this chapter!

(Derek)

_Comfort, go, take, claim, protect, love! Come on Derek I’ve been patient and waited for your dumb-ass to catch up so now it’s time for pay back. Just nuzzle him again, kiss him again. Just hug him for god sakes, touch his hand or do something_

God damn it he won’t stop! Since I finally realized and accepted Stiles as my mate, Damon won’t calm down or shut the hell up. Stiles always talking back and provoking me just adds to his liking. We see him as a proper mate and partner for an alpha who will keep me in line as well as the betas.

The end comment kind of stung, I don't want to ditch them all I just wanted to get some space to sort things out. Me and Cora weren't just going to leave and not come back we needed to just, I don’t know bond or at least have family time with the only sane relatives left. Peter is a definite no because he killed one of said family and I can still see and feel the need for power in his eyes. I hope Chris can occupy him with whatever happened between them in the past. I just really don’t want to go near that, I can already feel the need for brain bleach.

I finish using the filthy restroom and buy a bottle of root beer and minty gum. I need sugar and something to chew on while I drive. The last time we went to Disneyland Cora was 4, before Kate and Paige. Uncle peter was actually fun to hang out with and everyone came, except those pregnant or who wanted to stay and make sure nothing happened while we were gone.

It was probably the last happiest day I had besides falling in love with Paige, getting Cora back and finding my mate. I remember the rides, my parents, Laura and all my family. I guess time does help but it still hurts like before, it’s just seems more bearable.

Weirdly it felt nice to push Stiles into stuff, it’s been awhile. I still don’t get the nickname though, how am I sour?

This might actually be good, pack bonding is pretty important and we all need to figure out where we are in our unorthodox pack. A pack made up of 9 werewolves, a banshee, a kitsune and 2-3 emissaries. Not to mention 2 hunters, a sheriff, a nurse and a computer whiz. It’s kind of nice to have a big pack again and not just a group of misfit teenagers. Danny’s in the loop finally and that seems to ease some tension with the twins. Chris is on our side so also a plus and then there’s the Sheriff and Ms Mccall. This reminds me who stiles father is, of course my mate has a cop for a father (the sheriff!) just ready to use that shot gun he seems to favor. Speaking of mates… I look in the rear-view mirror and see Stiles tapping away at his phone, ear buds in and knee bouncing to a song.

Road Derek road, we want to get there in one piece. Trying to find a distraction, my stomach rumbles.

"How much longer till the next stop, I'm starving"

"Just until we hit the next exit soooo about 10 min. There’s an in-n-out right next to the exit. Sorry had to drug you bro but you were kind of being unreasonable."Cora smirks and it reminds me so much of mom and Laura.

"Well if you guys actually let me have time to think about it I would have eventually agreed but someone wouldn't stop talking." I retort.

"S'not my fault your eyebrows disagreed and yelled “ _no fun. Train and sleep”._ You just need to speak your mind."Stiles chimes in also smirking while Scott fails to hold back a chuckle.

"How do my eyebrows even do any of that?!" I seriously don’t get the eyebrow thing.

"I remember them doing that when we were younger!" Cora laughs.

"Derek your eyebrows have a mind of their own and their pretty much you only way to communicate." Stiles slips into a cheeky grin and those amused eyes and mouth.

 I just roll my eyes and finally get us to the in-n-out. We go inside to eat because there is no way in hell my car is getting food in it.

"Lyds and Allison are here Derek!" Stiles yells.

"Grab 3-4 booths, they should fit us all. What do you guys want?" I ask

"2 #2's, no onions with a chocolate milkshake" Cora replies.

"2 #1's, no onions and a coke." Scott says before going to grab booths with Cora.

"Just a #2, onions and root beer if they have it." Stiles answers but stays with me in line.

Him being close in the slightly crowded space is agitating Damon, he’s not liking these new scents mixing with Stiles.

"You can go sit down with them and wait you don’t have to wait in line with me." I offer.

Damon approves of making him stay with pack. Pack smell is good.

"Naahh its fine, I've got pent up energy from being in the Camaro so long and I might as well buy my own food for drugging you."

He shrugs his shoulders and stays put.

"I’ll buy your food Stiles just go sit down."

"Really Derek you don’t have to, plus how are you going to carry all of our food? You can buy mine but I’m helping you carry it."

His face is set and decided. A decided Stiles is a stubborn one. "Alright but see what the rest of the pack want, they’re by the entrance." There is still some people in-front of me which should give him enough time to get the rest of the packs orders.

"K I’ll be back!" He replied then accidentally bumped into the guy behind us in line.

"Hey watch it spaz!" The guy says.

"Sorry" Stiles apologizes.

"Hey don’t just walk away I’m talking to you spaz!" The guy replied. This guy seems like such a total douche even a blind man could see it.

"Dude I’m sorry and I apologize, can you just let it go?" Stiles turns to confront him, now annoyed and standing his ground.

Stiles has filled out a bit, has more of a build since we first met. He’s standing with his head tall like an alpha, no sign of sarcasm or nerves.

"No cause you just apologized like it was nothing but it was, understand. All I wanted was a nice day with no "Freaks" ruining it but I guess today isn't my day!" The guy sneers.

The guys about an inch or 2 taller than stiles, clear tan skin, perfect teeth and is stinking of arrogance and pride. Great a Jackson. He’s starting to make a scene and it’s annoying, I haven’t dug my claws into anything for a while and Damon’s already antsy.

"Freak?! How am I a freak you douche! Your making this way bigger than it needs to be and I don’t want some random asshole ruining my day!" Stiles yells back.

And the douche has the nerve to punch Stiles. In. The. Face. I don’t think I've used my claws in awhile. Stiles stumbles back into me and I hold him steady, the only thing holding me back from attacking this asshole is his hand onto my arm. I put my hand to his face to leech the pain, thank god for long sleeves and leather jackets.

"Derek he’s not worth it. Come on, Cora helped Darius ordered our food already, lets go and wait for it to be called." Stiles says low enough that only I can hear.

"He hit you Stiles, he’s a douche and an asshole, but the whole packs here. Isaac and Scott are pissed" I end the reply with snare; no one hits my mate and gets off easy. Stiles just pulls me towards the waiting line with Cora and Darius who are glaring at the asshole who hurt stiles.

"Guys please calm down I'm fine, do you not remember Jackson? I've delta with worse." Stiles says trying to sooth us.

We grab our food when our orders done, Cora and Darius knock into the asshole as they pass him. He snorts then decides to check out Cora's ass while she walks away. That's the last straw, I get into this assholes space to glare at him.

"You ever touch him  or look at my sister that way again and your dead, you’re lucky Stiles is forgiving and is letting this slide."

The guy has the balls to smirk at me but I can smell the hint of fear and see his body tense. "Ya what are you gonna do about it?"

Just the opening I need.

"Oh not me, if I did anything you'd be dead right now but our friends would love the pleasure." I smirk right back at him.

"Isaac. Scott. Darius. He’s all yours if you want."

They appear on both sides and in front of the guy and then he starts to panic. I can see Stiles smirking which calms Damon down.

"So Stiles what can we do?" Isaac asks, a bit of an evil glint in his eyes.

Stiles pursed his lips, god if I could just taste them- no! Now’s not the time.

"Just throw him out, I don't think anyone would mind." he decides.

"Got it bro!" Scott says.

All 3 proceed to drag the asshole douche out of the In-N-Out, all giving detailed explanations of the consequences if we ever saw him again. The guy turned pale as the smell of fear rolls off him, he bolts to his car when the boys let him go. They head back inside and I give them nod, a small smile of pride on my face. All 3 grin back.

We go sit down to eat, me and Stiles on one side, Cora and Darius on the other. It’s a bit calmer now with food in our mouths and the place starting to fill up with new customers.

Stiles slides his fries next to mine. "Thank you" he whispers.

This trip might be more eventful then I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally decided to fix and work on a few chapters but I'm still trying to figure out how to get more written down. *please excuse my laziness* My lovely co-author has been quite busy so she hasn't been able to work on any of my already made chapters. I hope you enjoy what I've done so far.


	5. Chapter 5

(Stiles)

The problem at the In-N-Out put a bit of a damper on the trip but Derek being a protective alpha was really nice, and I’m still denying this warm feeling in my chest (I don’t even know when) that I’ve developed. We head out after a finishing our meal but Derek decides he wants to sleep in the back and lets Cora drive. Derek and I get into the car while Cora and Scott talk to the rest of the group inside the in-n-out. I’m a bit anxious but kind of happy, no big deal the wolfsbane just exhausted him out so he should sleep.

Derek then proceeds to resume our napping position from before, I’m sitting in the backseat passenger side and he rests his head on my shoulder and nuzzles a bit. I shoot back surprised and hit my shoulder on the window, hissing at the slight pain.

Derek falls on his side without my shoulder to support him, landing on my thigh. At that I go rigid and am 2 seconds away from panicking, ok .5 now cause Derek’s sitting up and glaring.

"What the hell Stiles!" He says, still glaring but I can see a hint of a smug gleam in his eyes, or is it his eyebrows? Huh eyebrows say annoyed but eyes say smug. Pretty hazel green with a bit of flecks with color I can never pinpoint. God he has beautiful eyes you just can't help but stare at and feel lost in a mystical forest. 

"Stiles!"

"Sorry Derek! Really I’m really sorry but you can't just get in my personal space like that, yes half wolf you nuzzle and are all tactile stuff, just warn a guy or something" and he just raised a brow unimpressed. 

I glare at him now because this is his fault and my shoulders starting to hurt a bit. He looks to my right shoulder and frowns, he cups my neck and I can see the black veins leeching my pain. I stop glaring at him because that feels good just really nice, so I settle with a pout. He pulls his hand back.

"Sorry, can I use you as a pillow now?"

Now he actually tries to pull a puppy dog face and I think I might be dead or just possibly in an alternate universe because he just- how can- I think my brain short-circuited. I just nod and get comfortable. Derek puts his head on my shoulder again and nuzzles causing my pulse to spike a bit. He falls asleep and the purring seems to be happening again. Cora and Scott finally decide to graces us with their presence and both stare wide eyes at the scene before them.

Cora mouths 'what did you do?'

Scott just keeps blinking not sure what to make of this.

I mouth back ‘He’s tired and decided to use me as a pillow. Am I dead?’

Cora chuckles under her breath and shakes her head. She snaps her fingers in front of Scotts face to get him out of his trance then starts the car. Were about another 3-4 hours from Disneyland and Derek’s warmth and steady breathing are making me sleepy again.

I dream of running through the forest again but the wolf isn’t with me this time. This time I’m crying while I run feeling full of pure despair and loss.

No not this day anything but this day! I’ve been able to suppress this for years but for once the dream continues filling me with dread. Why this memory?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can teach us a lot. Lets see what the boys can learn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gifted you 3 new chapters and I have worked out some of the things that were bugging me! Super proud of myself! Thank you to those who have given me and ms. marvelsweater kudos and even if you ddin't, thanks for stopping by. I shall try and possibly get 1 or 2 more up! Thank you again please forgive the long wait.

(Stiles)

I’m running, crying out for my mom, while tripping over the debris that litter the forest floor. Today was her funeral. It was an open casket, family and friends were there, before we cremated her like she wished.

I couldn’t bare seeing her like that. One look at her and it hit me that she was gone forever. She wasn’t out doing errands, nor was she out in her garden. The pain hit me hard. I forced the feelings down for the sake of others, holding onto my sanity by a string. That was till we got home, the second I stepped inside, the walls that held all my pain and frustration crumbled into dust.  
I needed to get out. So I bolted out the back door into the surrounding woods running until I not only lose my north but myself. No one runs after me.

Deep into the dark forest.

When the exhaustion catches up to me I fall and allow myself to melt into the ground. It seems like I just cannot get enough air. The air has left me just like my mother has, neither coming back. There’s no strength in my body left, I feel lifeless. Water begins to fall onto my face. At first I ignore it, not caring about myself anymore, then it gets to much for me to handle, I roll underneath a tree.

I lie there this feeling of emptiness engulfs me whole. Sobs wreck through me, my eyes supply no more tears. But I don’t know when to give up; my body keeps doing the same. The cold doesn’t affect me as it should, nor the mud nor the rain. I’m floating in the emptiness and pain. I hope that it would just come to an end. And it did.

I passed out exhausted, the rhythmic fall of the rain the only thing keeping me company. There’s warm feeling around me, it’s comforting. There’s rumbling through out it’s body and breaths an even beat. I match my breathing to it.

Lifting my head, I see black fur and shining blue eyes. He’s beautiful. We stare at each other until I shiver from the cold; the wolf scoots closer and huffs. I place a tentative hand on him. His growls sounding like a purr, I start stroking the soft fur. I scoot closer and lay on top of him, letting my hands card through tuffs of fur matted together. We stay like that for a while until the wolf lifts his head and growls. My hand tightens and I scan our surroundings. I don’t see much, only the moon illuminating the forest. The wolf starts to nudge me, as if he’s trying to get me up. I slowly get up on shaking legs, adrenaline still taking its toll. The emptiness bundles up inside my stomach, but the wolf’s presence makes it seem much lighter. I lean on the wolf as we start walking. I see lights up ahead, and I hold on tighter to the wolf, unsure.

"Stiles! Come on Stiles, please. Where are you?" He sounds frantic.

Daddy. I look down at the wolf then kneel in front of him. I hug him, kissing his nose and whisper thank you. He whines and licks my face then after nudging me forward, walks off into the forest.

The emptiness subsiding once more, surrounding my body. I miss his warmth and calming heartbeat. I shiver from the cold and start to walk following the moving light.

"Daddy! I’m here where are you?"

"Stiles! Stay where you are, I’m coming!"

A minute later the light flashes in my eyes and arms circle me.

"Stiles, I was worried sick! You can’t run off like that. I can’t lose you too. I know you and,” He paused not ready to say her name out loud.

He breaks a bit and I hug him back, regretting running off.

"I know you both love the woods but it’s not safe at night, son. Promise you won’t do this again."

I don’t know why but I feel like I can’t promise that so I don’t say anything, I look down instead. I’ve always felt safe in nature. Mom always said we are closer to it than most and I like that. We walk to dad’s car and drive home, I fall asleep on the way there dreaming of black fur and flashing blue eyes. I miss mom already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have some time alone together.

(Stiles)

I bolt up from the dream with a gasp, hitting my head on the car ceiling. I slam back into my seat due to the seatbelt. I’m in a cold sweat and slightly shaking. I don’t see Cora or Scott, the cars parked in a deserted parking lot and its dark outside. I’m slowly seeping into a panic from the dream and seeing that I’m alone until warm hands grip my shoulders and turn me.

"Stiles what’s wrong! Calm down, come on breath with me."

Derek wraps his arms around me then pulls me in to press my ear to his chest breathing in and out slowly, trying to help calm me down. My breathing steadies after a few minutes and I collapse into his chest, his arms tighten and he’s rubbing soothing circles in my neck. We stay like that for a bit and I seriously could stay like this forever, no matter how cheesy it sounds.

I start to feel my sweaty shirt cooling so I try to scoot away but Derek just tightens his hold. I feel kind of embarrassed but I’m not complaining, this feels pretty nice, sweaty shirt aside.

"Umm Derek, I’m gross and sweaty and I probably reek so would you mind cuddling me later?"

"What were you having a nightmare about?" Derek asks.

He pulls me closer and rests his chin on my head.

"Nothing it was just a bad dream. I’m fine." I answer.

"Stiles built in lie detector remember. What was it about."

It’s more of a demand now.

"Derek really I’m fine, you helped me avoid a possible panic attack so thank you."

"Stiles you haven’t had a panic attack since those trolls took your dad. That was only 2 months after the…" He doesn’t have to say it, we both know what he’s talking about.

"Stupid trolls.” I mumble. “Look seriously, I’m Ok. Your cuddly powers and concern was incredibly helpful. See not lying and you have to endure a stinky sweaty Stiles, even I don’t like a sweaty me plus you have enhanced senses so ya, I don’t know how you’re not puking right now-"

"Stiles just answer the question ..... Please?"

"Did you just, you said please again! Wow buddy this is a new record, saying please twice in the same day. How long was I asleep? Are we close to Disneyland yet cause I felt like I was out for a while."

He pulls away to look me at my face, he’s glaring but his face lined with concern.

“The nightmare Stiles."

Well he’s as stubborn as me and I’m too worn out to argue anymore, and that's saying something. I close my eyes and finally tell someone what happened.

"Fine it was the day my mom was being cremated; we had an open casket so people could say goodbye and all that crap. When my dad and I got home, I ran into the woods then into the preserve parts while it rained. It was after I went home, I couldn’t... It’s just she was really gone and I held it all in for so long. After finally just falling, exhausted and worn out I just fell asleep but I wake up to this jet black wolf curled fully around me, all warm and soft and then I see his eyes, their lightning blue like yours and we just laid there until he heard my dad and then he left. I completely forgot about him and that night, just buried it all away because it was just too much but I wish I could meet that wolf again. Hey could he have been a werewolf? He was pretty smart and had a humanly manner. I even questioned why there was a wolf in California and I remember telling Scott that when he first got bitten."

I guess I put my head back on his chest while I was talking because I don’t remember moving. I just stay there because its warm and I’m exhausted. That dream felt so real as if it was happening all over again but this time I could see everything, like I was watching the best HD movie 

It’s weird, I can hear Derek’s heartbeat but it’s not the same easy rhythm before, it’s beating...  really fast? What’s wrong is, is something going on!

"Derek what is it, what’s wrong your hearts beating a mile a minute?"

I try to pull away and look up at his face but his hold tightens.

"Derek come on, what’s going on. If something’s going to attack us tell me so I can put up a circle!"

I start to panic again due to Derek still not telling me anything. He seems to senses my panic so he finally replies.

"Calm down, were fine."

 I breathe again trying to slow my heart rate. I listen to his heart and it’s even again.

"Derek what was wrong? Your pulse was racing and you made me panic."

"Nothing, come on there’s a bathroom inside."

I know it’s not nothing but I’ll just badger him about it later, right now I need to take a piss.We get out of the car and walk over to another gross bathroom. We walk back to the car when were done, it feels awkward and it’s quiet which doesn’t last long.

"So where are Cora and Scott? How far are we from our destination and why are we just parked here?"

Derek sighs. Funny he should remember I don’t stay quiet when it’s awkward and quiet.

"Went to get food, were about an hour away so almost there...... are you ok?"

"What why would I not be? In absolutely fine, just peachy! We're almost there and I can’t wait to ride all the rides! You are going on them with me whether you want to or not."

I nudge his shoulder, and surprisingly he nudges me back.

"Just don’t puke on me."

And now I’m chuckling cause that was a good one and I can see Derek trying to hide a smile. That's how Scott and Cora find us carrying 4 bags of McDonald’s. Only 1 hour left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm going to add one more update after this. It's going to be Derek's POV and after that i might take some time off to write more. I already have some chapters written down but I need to do some changes. 
> 
> Due to my disagreement on whats happened so far in the show I would like to state that (I am bored and i actually have time to do this): 
> 
> -it has been about 2 years since all the craziness (alpha pack, darach, nogitsune). One year to recover and HEAL (I'm looking at you jeff who "gives 2 months") from such traumatic events. The other to deal with crazy supernatural business. Some minor problems do occur in the first year but they're like little hiccups.  
> -I'm completely lost on everyone's age so I'm just going to put them in the end of their first year of college.  
> -Stiles started manifesting his magic during the beginning of the second year.  
> -Allison does not die from being shish kabobed but is greatly injured but she heals and is still her awesome bad-ass self.  
> -like we were promised but not actually given, Lydia has mastered her banshee abilities. I will try and write a chapter just for her.  
> -Erica and Boyd are alive because I can and thought that the darach could be useful for once. They came back round the same time the Hales did just 2 weeks later.  
> -I'm going to try and add more supernatural creatures.... possibly add parrish but i might write simply write another thing. how would you feel about a water park ;)  
> -Instead of the dream Derek leaves to bring Cora back a month after the nogitsune. Cora found Darius during her time in south america.  
> -Hell no to Kate but she is mentioned (but still dead and shall be indefinitely)  
> -No malia, sorry folks. though she is an interesting character i still believe that she isnt all who she seems. Seriously she came out of the blue and is now incredibly important. It just doesn't sit well with me sorry.  
> So I hope that clarified somethings. Any questions? leave them in the comments! ANY MISTAKES OR ISSUES PLEASE TELL ME I WOULD LOVE TO FIX THEM AND TALK.
> 
> Thank you to all that have read and given kudos! They are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek mulls over their talk and they're finally at Disneyland!

(Derek)

After finishing the fast-food off we're on the road again, me driving the rest of the way. I’m still shocked and just really hate my life right now, well more than usual. Cora gives me a look of concern from the back seat but I shake my head to tell her it’s nothing.

All those years ago the night after Paige’s death I met Stiles, I shifted into a full wolf and just ran through the woods and preserve, completely lost in my pain and guilt.

I remember seeing him. Damon and I both having a strong urge to protect him and keep him safe, but after running for so long I just collapse next to him. He was freezing cold and wet so I curled around him, trying to warm him up. I’m looking at his face all smudged with dirt with the smell of tears and misery surround him. Why is he so sad, why was he crying? I didn’t know who he was at the time, just that he felt like home.

He stayed asleep for 3 hours until he stirred awake. I could feel his hesitation but I stayed still and just let out a content rumble. He looked at my face and just stared; I could see my electric blue eyes reflected in soft honey brown.

I took an innocent life. I took her life.

I was slowly coming back to myself while we stayed there. The realization that I shifted fully into a wolf shocked and awed me. Only mom could do a full shift because she was our Alpha and the only beta able to fully shift had gold eyes. I wasn’t sure how I was going to be able to shift back but being complete wolf made it easier to deal with the guilt and pain, Damon made it easier.

He shivered so I scooted closer and he tentatively raised his hand and started to stroke my fur. It felt wonderful with the smell of home surrounding me and then he shifted to lay on me. We stayed like that until I heard a voice calling out. I lift my head and saw a light far off in front of us. I nudged him to get up and he did on shaky legs. I let him use me as support while we walked towards the light. I can hear the voice better now, it was yelling out "Stiles" which I thought was weird name. I led him to the voice and what I assumed was a flashlight. He tightens his hold on my pelt once he sees the light. When he was able to hear the voice calling out he moves in front of me, gave me a hug around my neck, a kiss on the nose and a thank you. I don’t want to leave but I needed to go home, everyone was probably worried.

I licked his face after whining my displeasure to go but turned around and headed home. When I got home mom was sitting on the porch waiting for me.

I remember her just hugging and consoling me, telling me again that my eyes are still beautiful. I fall into her arms from exhaustion and wake up human in my parents bed; Cora, Laura, mom, Alex, Evan, little Maria and dad surrounding me. It was only two years later that the fire happened. I haven't been able to shift into a full wolf since seeing Stiles that night long ago, even now as an alpha. It’s a trait that my family carries but I can’t seem to do it again.

We finally drive into the Disney hotel parking structure and show them our passes. Everything looks too bright and cheerful, it’s pretty nauseating. I find a spot close to the entrance because knowing us we might need a quick getaway.

"Look look look were here!!!!" Stiles yells as Disneyland comes into view. A huge smile spreads across his face and lights up his eyes. I can’t help but stare in the rear-view mirror.

"We still have to check into the hotel and everything. We might not go to the actual park it’s pretty close to closing time." I don’t want to dampen his excitement but then he might make that sad pout I can’t stand. God I do like him.

"Come on come on! I want to see the hotel, then the bathroom, then my bed." Stiles then proceeds to bounce up and down like a 5 year old and fails to open the door.

"Stiles please don’t break my car."

"Wow again with the please! Cora did you and Lydia put something in his food or in the wolfsbane to make him nicer?"

"No Stiles, now hurry up. I want to see Darius!"

I sigh at the immaturity of my pack but get out of the car and open the door for Stiles and Cora. Once the whole pack is out of their cars and have all their things we head into the fancy hotel.

It’s actually pretty nice, aside from all the characters and colorful crap. We paid for 3 rooms on the second floor that I (as in Stiles and Lydia) coordinated so that everyone has reasonable occupants. We have 2 rooms next to each other and 1 across.

Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny share the room to the left. Isaac, Allison, Erica and Boyd share the room to the right. Cora, Darius, Scott, Kira, Stiles and I share the room across.

Cora wanted Darius and her to bunk with Stiles and Kira; they’ve all become thick as thieves. Scott wanted to stay with both Kira and Stiles so we all agreed he and Kira would take one of the beds and that Cora and Darius would take the changeable couch. That left me and Stiles, Stiles who said he didn’t mind sharing a bed...... with me. I must be cursed or something.

 _Cursed with being an idiot that’s for sure._ Damon scoffs.

My group enters our room and put our bags near the door, Stiles heads to the bathroom just like he said he would.

The room is pretty nice. There is a decent sized bathroom to the left of the door with double sink vanities and two doors, one both sides of its walls. There are two beds that have the head against the left wall in simple blue and white bedding set. There a small table between them that has a lamp and phone on it. A small dresser is to the right of the door next to it is a TV on a table with a mini fridge under it. There is a door next to the TV that opens to the balcony. The wall opposite from the door has a couch against it that should turn into a bed. A round table lies in the center of the room. I can see at least 2 outlets on each wall. All the requested things Lydia and Stiles asked for are here.

Stiles comes out of the bathroom deciding to throw his pillow onto the bed closest the door, strip and change into his sleep clothes (a light blue t shirt and sweats), jumps into the bed then wiggle and borrow under the blankets until he’s comfortable. This is all done in 2 minutes and he’s out like a light in the middle of the bed.

I sigh and check my phone, it’s almost 11 pm. We left beacon hills around 2 pm from what I can recall and only stopped 3 times for about 20-30 minutes. We made pretty good time, barely hitting any traffic during the drive.

Everyone else in my room changes into their sleep clothes then does their usual night routines before sleep. Scott and Kira are eventually cuddling together on their bed to the right of mine while Cora and Darius get comfortable on the couch. Both couples are content and fall asleep quickly. I do a quick check by letting my hearing range out making sure the others are settled while I change into my sleep clothes. Everyone besides Allison and Erica are asleep who are out on the balcony talking, my ears pick up on their conversation.

"I’m really sorry Erica, I still am. I’m sorry I let my psycho family almost twist me and turn me into something so disgusting. Because of me you and Boyd we’re tortured and then you died. I had to see both yours and Boyd’s dead bodies." Allison’s voices wavers, the guilt and pain evident in it.

"It’s ok Allison we forgave you after you sacrificed yourself and gave Isaac love. Though it was nice being dead for a bit and being in our little heaven universe or whatever space, I’m happy we’re back. We forgave you because it wasn’t really you, just what you were trying to be made into."

I rein in my hearing not wanting to pry anymore than I already have. I changed into just a pair of black sweats and no shirt because lycanthropy has its perks. I walk over to the bed I’m intended to sleep in but just stand there, not sure how to precede.

Stiles is there, sleeping in the middle and leaving his scent in the linen. Damon seems content enough to just sleep and revel in his scent. After a good 5 minutes of just standing I give into sleep. I get in and lie on the side of the bed facing away from Stiles giving me a perfect view of the door. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

I’m just on the verge of falling asleep until I feel Stiles shift on the bed. His breath and hair brush against my back. I hold still with my eyes still closed and try to take even breaths but end up using his steady heart and comforting heat to calm down. Damon starts to twitch under my skin wanting to wrap around Stiles and mingle our scents.

_Come now Derek, just for tonight or possibly the rest of the nights here! He won’t even know and we’ve already decided we want him. Now do it!_

Damon’s voice had a lulling tone until it turned commanding, breaking my slight daze.

_No Damon I want mutual feelings and respect with him, it’s the least we can do. I hope you remember I’m not as "submissive" like I used to be. You get what you get, now let me sleep._

I want my relationship with Stiles to be just like it is now but more.... intimate. I want an equal where we trust and respect each other.

Damon growls but does as I ask. After breathing in Stiles new delicious scent to appease us both it starts to slowly lull me to sleep, along with his steady breathing, heartbeat and warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, I had fun figuring out their rooms and who's going where. We get a touching scene with Allison and Erica which I think I did a good job on but that's just me. I'm curious what you guys think of Damon and well how this is going so far so please please comment! Please tell me if there are any grammar or punctuation mistakes or if there is something I should clarify. Also excuse the incredible sappiness i seem to be writing, I have no idea where it's coming from.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has an interesting morning and we get to see how oblivious he is! That's pretty much it oh and Cora is evil but we love her, Kira is her helper, and all the girsl have fun tormenting Stiles!

(Stiles)

_Pain. Pain, darkness and screaming. There is pain but now there’s nothing. I am nothing there is nothing, what am I, who am I? Nothing. NOTHING is screamed into the dark vortex._

My eyes fly open as I try to bolt upright, panting and gasping for air. There’s a warm heavy weight holding my down. It’s still dark but not that horrible darkness of my dream, that nothing.

I can feel myself shaking. I try and move the weight off me and it does but it curls around my waist.

Derek!

I freeze while my pulse starts to climb. Ok Stiles easy breaths just like you always do. In. Out. In. Out.

Derek pulls me into him, cause see he is a total cuddler! A cuddler who’s really warm and- and- and shirtless!? I’m face to face with a very naked tan chest. Ok Stiles breathe, breathe and please I pray to whoever will take pity on me PLEASE help me calm down!

I just lay there with my eyes open, staring at Derek’s chest, his beautiful muscle toned chest that moves a steady rhythm as he breaths. I somehow fall back asleep watching Derek breath. I’m not plagued by nightmares this time.

Morning

"Take a picture!"

"No, you do it."

"Why me you’re closer."

"Both of you just take one, different angles are both good."

I hear audible clicks of phones as pictures are being taken.

"You guys I don’t know if I can stop Derek from attacking you. He’s going to be pissed and break your phones."

"Scott don’t worry he’s asleep and I mean deep asleep. I lived with him before and after the fire, I can still tell. Plus this is too good to pass up."

"Cora my Queen you’re a horrible person but I love your taste in blackmail."

"Awwww Darius you always know just what to say."

"Don't worry Scott I’ll just zap him so we have time to run!"

"Cora stop influencing my girlfriend!"

I really don’t want to see what my ears are hearing.

"Stiles if you move I will NEVER let you live this down. Do. Not. Move." I believe the voice belongs to Cora seeing as Kira is too sweet to phrase that sentence so cruelly.

"Cora I hate you. Scott buddy why aren't you helping me? You are an alpha, A TRUE ALPHA, use your alpha mojo!" I hiss under my breath, trying to be as quite as possible but my damn heart rate isn't listening.

"Derek would sense it and wake up. Do you want that?" He whispers back.

Do I want a quick death by being mauling or a prolonged one by torture?

"Please use your Alpha-ness. I would like a quick death by mauling, now wake him up. I hope you guys are happy that I die a virgin."

"Would you all shut up, it’s too early for this. Cora, Kira delete those pictures now or I will destroy those phones and have Danny do as he pleases."

I shoot out of Derek’s arms and fall off the bed, letting out a curse when I hit my arm against the small table.

"But Derek, you looked ador-" Cora tried to get out.

"Don’t even finish that sentence. Time?" Cora pouts while Derek sits up and rubs sleep out of his eyes.

How can he look adorable but hot at the same time? I can see the muscles on his torso flex and I would really just like to-

"It’s almost 9 am. Room service or restaurant?" Kira asks, ending my stupid brains way of tormenting me.

"I call restaurant. I wanna look around!" My stomach growls and everyone hears it.

"What about everyone else?"Derek asks being a good alpha that gets up to grab some clothes. OH MY GOD he’s in black sweats and I can see a happy trail! Dear heaven above give me strength.

"Erica’s room want restaurant, same goes for Lydia’s room." Scott says as he looks at his phone.

"Restaurant it is then. Dressed and ready to go in 15. Scott tell the others."

Derek leaves for the bathroom while Scott does as he’s asked.

I get up and head over to my bag. Not much to decide from besides good old flannels, graphic T's and faded jeans. Lydia and Allison barge in and stare me down with expecting eyes.

"Nope, no, niyet, nai. Do you want me-"  I say as I try to slowly back away into the bathroom.

"To say it in Spanish? Already heard that one." Cora mocks.

Still, I am not going to wear it.

"Stiles, you do realize who you’re talking to right. Now wear the outfit. Don’t make me use Allison and Cora." Lydia says with a flip of her hair and glee in her eyes. Fear slowly sinks in at her words as no other options are presenting themselves.

"Stiles"

"But Lydia-"

"Outfit. On. Now." She demands. Her eyes sharpen and that means death or submission needs to happen soon. 

Allison sighs. "Stiles it’s just a shirt and pants, what's the difference?"

I raise a brow at her.

"No my lovely huntress, there is a big difference. 1) The shirt is tight 2) The jeans are tight 3) I will look like an idiot 4) Will feel like an idiot 5) I don’t want to!" I’m almost to the bathroom, just one more step.

Derek chooses then to come out of the bathroom in his regular dark grey Henley and jeans combo, that show of his amazing body, make those already bright green eyes shine and lips- Bad Stiles! Bad Stiles!

He looks at Lydia then me then sighs. 

"Stiles just do what they ask, I’m starving and you know I can never win with those 2-" a growl comes from Cora "3, and it’s just clothes. Ruin them when we eat or something."

I take a breath, about to make my point when he glares at me. My words leave me and I groan. Well no point in being hungry and annoyed. I glare at everyone as I grab my offending clothes and go change in the bathroom.

Said offending clothes were Lydia’s idea. Tight black skinny jeans that the girls say will look "perfect" on me and a tight dark blue V-neck t shirt. I throw on my pair of black converse and gel up my hair like the girls showed me. I don’t like the tightness and how it clings to me making me feel naked. There's a reason I wear layers and slightly baggy clothes; they’re warm, helps with my low self-esteem (everyone is a freaking supermodel and just plain hot), I can easily conceal a weapon and they just feel nice and comfy.

I check myself out in the mirror, might as well see what the girls are talking about.

The dark blue V-neck brings out my eyes making them pop and exposes my arms that have gained a bit of muscle. The jeans hug my ass and legs, exposing all the running I've done. My hair looks nice to, like sexy bed head.

They’re right, the jeans look pretty good on me, the same goes for the shirt and hair. I may still be offended by everyone’s lack of appreciation for my style but the girls sure do know how to dress a guy.

I walk out of the bathroom and head for my bag; I’m still bringing my red hoodie and they can’t stop me! Ok they totally can but they could be considerate about it. I look up and see everyone looking… no staring at me. Is my fly down or something? Is there something on my face?

Lydia is grinning like she just solved world hunger while Allison’s smiling so wide you can see her dimples. Kira and Cora both look at me then back to each other, eyes wide while Darius and Scott have shocked expressions on their faces. Derek- Derek has is mouth slightly parted and his eyes roam all over me.

Embarrassed and confused, I walk back into the bathroom. I look at my face and see nothing besides my moles, freckles and ok complexion. I’m double checking just in-case when someone knocks on the door.

"Stiles come on we're leaving."

It’s Kira

"...Yaa um coming."

I get out and thank god it’s only her.

"Did everyone ditch us?" I’m still confused by what just happened.

"No they’re all outside in the hall. I must say the girls did an amazing job! Did you see everyone’s reaction? Derek’s was the best!" She laughed at the end of the sentence. I feel like I’m missing an inside joke.

I give her an incredulous look as I grab my red hoodie,

"Really, ya I look pretty good but like what was all of that? It’s just me." I seriously don’t see the big deal.

"Stiles you look Hot! Almost delectable, like Scott hot. Finally we got an honest reaction from our alpha."

My head snaps up to look at her, which kind of hurt I must say, while I stare at her with disbelief.

"What are you talking about? What "honest reaction" and ummm thanks for the compliment.... but Ms foxy, WHAT HONEST REACTION!" I may have yelled the last part.

"Really? Huh I thought..... but really!" Kira does her adorable confused head tilt then proceeds to laugh and walk to the door.

"KIRA" I yell but she’s already closed the door.

I sigh and put my hoodie on, feeling a bit better with the familiar material covering me. Now the choice between actually going out or just staying here..... I did suggest we go eat at the restaurant so... Gahhhhhh I hate my life!

I walk out into the hall and am met with blonde hair and grabby hands. Erica, wonderful.

"Stiles hoodie off now, I wanna see what made Derek blush! OFF NOW!"

"For god sake Boyd control your Catwoman!"

"Come on Stiles! Please please please please!"

"Fine fine just stop groping me! I was already stared at like a piece of meat so just layoff the merchandise for a sec."

Erica flips her hair and crossed her arms, waiting.

I grumble as I take of my favorite hoodie, it’s stuck on my chin when I recall what else Erica had said.

"Wait what!? Derek was blushing! Why?" I pause taking my hoodie off.

"Nope not till I see that hoodie off."

"...... fine"

I finally get my hoodie of and let Erica inspect me. I even do a little twirl, just for her.

"Satisfied?"

She looks me up and down then turns to Boyd.

"How do you feel about a threesome?"

I choke on air at the comment.

"No."

"Awww come on why have you been hiding this sexiness? Cause Stiles you’re hotter than before!"

"Ok thanks but I’m really hungry and everyone’s waiting. Now, WHY WAS DEREK BLUSHING?"

Erica looks at Boyd who shrugs then back at me.

"Seriously, Stiles the genius can’t put 2 and 2 together?"

"What are you talking about?" Why can’t I get one straight answer?!

"Have you seen your outfit?"

I nod.

"Did you see Derek’s reaction?"

I nod again.

"What can you "deduce" from these events?"

"Derek liked my outfit?"

Erica squints at me then sighs. "...... Good enough. Lets’ see him mull this over while we eat. Come on."

She grabs Boyd’s hand and waits for me to follow. I pull my hood back on and try to hide in it. What was Erica getting at? Just cause everyone liked my outfit and though Derek’s reaction was...... a bit different, it was kind of a shock to everyone so what’s the big deal?

"Stiles come on!" Erica yells.

I'm trying to understand what she's getting at.

"Coming!"

Food should probably help, food helps everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES I AM BLIND TO THEM!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

(Derek)

_Go back! Back back back, he smelled so good! And he was so warm and fit perfectly._ Damon whines.

_Damon quite._ I bark.

Damon will not quite down about Stiles in that.... really nice outfit.

"Get what you want, the buffet came with the rooms" I tell the pack as we head to a long table that will fit all 14 of us..

I take a seat at the head of the table with Scott next to me on the left side of the table. Kira sits next to Scott with Lydia, Aiden, Ethan and Danny taking the remaining seats on the left side. Allison, Isaac, and Cora take their seats on the right side of the table with Darius at the end opposite me. There are 3 empty seats between Allison and I which I assume are for Stiles, Erica and Boyd.

"Anything!" Isaac asks

"Yes, anything. Just don't eat Everything." I joke. Well it’s more of a warning because I know it’s an actual possibility.

_You could have claimed him then, in the bathroom, in that outfit! Derek!_ Damon keeps whining.

_Damon just stop._ I growl.

_Why won’t you?_ He questions.

"Erica and Boyd here yet?" I ask and try to ignore Damon.

_He’s perfect and so delicious we could just eat him all up!_ He sighs like a lovesick teenager.

"And Stiles?" Lydia asks. She looks right at me.

"Yes, where are they I’m starving." I’m now annoyed due to Damon’s constant whining about Stiles ridiculously good clothes and Lydia who isn’t helping.

_Just hold him, feel that warmth, breathe in that delectable scent._ He taunts.

_No._ I growl at him.

"I see them, calm down Der. Awww Stiles put a sweater on I wanted to tease him more! What is up with him and that stupid red sweater?" Cora complains.

"Cora what have I said about the nickname?” I sigh.

_He feels safe with us, we stop his nightmares._ Damon whispers.

_Shut up!_ I scream.

"Guys hurry up. Derek’s turning into the Grinch again!"Scott jokes.

"Scott I am not the Grinch." I growl.

"Ya well tell that to Stiles, he’s the one that calls you Sourwolf." Scott retorts.

_You can smell the want on him._ He adds.

_Stop_ I bark.

"How come Stiles gets to call you by a nickname!"Cora asks.

"He doesn’t” I growl back.

"Sup everyone, what are we waiting for, there’s a buffet awaiting!" Stiles says, Erica and Boyd with him.

He takes the seat next to me on the right side of the table with Erica and Boyd filling in the remaining seats.

"We're waiting for our drinks Stiles" I growl.

"Geez, grouchy much Sourwolf" he smirks.

God everyone is getting on my nerves, this is why I don’t go out with them. They all taunt and annoy the crap out of me!

_Go to him._ Damon whines.

_ENOUGH!_ That's it I’m done, I’ve tried and asked nicely but he won’t stop.

_FINE BUT WHEN HE’S TAKEN YOU WILL ONLY HAVE ME TO REMIND YOU EVERY SECOND OF EVERY DAY DEREK, I CAN FEEL SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN AND I WANT BOTH OF US TO BE FINALLY HAPPY! I’m tired of being alone, being angry, being sad. Let us be happy!_ He says with a final growl and backs off.

Damon isn’t any better than Lydia, than everyone, they just keeps pushing and pushing. I don’t know how much more they want me to suffer. They have been hinting and pushing at this before I even realized I trusted Stiles, liked him, wanted him. I would definitely go for it, try and be with him but I just bring death, pain and tragedy. I pretty much bring hell wherever I go.

Look at my past love interests, all of them were ether psychos or have died, my family died because of me! I don’t want that, to lose the only thing anchoring me now- holy shit! He anchors me! When the fuck did that happen?! When did I stop using anger as my anchor?!

"Derek you ok? Everyone’s getting their food"

I look to the right to see Allison frowning. I try to get all these thoughts out of my mouth, to answer her but they're stuck. I’m still not good with my words. Allison sees something that makes her looks like she understands.

"Go get some air."

I sigh and nod. I get up but move to give her a kiss on head as a thanks, she squeezes my arm.

I walk out and close my eyes then take in a deep breath of outside air. I can smell everything around me; the few trees planted nearby, the aroma of food everywhere, the metal and plastic that surround me and a bit of the pack. I take another deep breath and try to zero in on them. I can smell everyone with their scents mixing together in harmony. There's warmth and excitement, all the joy and happiness except.... Stiles. His lingering sent has unease and a slight bitterness to it, like anger or annoyance.

"Hey Derek you ok? You walked out while we got food. Allison said you needed some fresh air, what's wrong?"

I sigh, it had to be him, of course. The unease and annoyance I smelled from before bugs me so I try and smell how he’s feeling now. I keep my eyes closed and keep my back to him.

Nervous, worried, unease, happiness and his new wonderful sent. It calms me down some but why does he feel unease?

"Ya fine, just tired." I answer.

"Derek I may not be a Were but I can tell your lying. What's wrong?" His tone is worried.

"Nothing Stiles, come on let’s eat."

I open my eyes and turn to him. Fuck he looks good, even with that red hoodie on, my little red. His whole face displays worry. His hood casts a bit of shade over his face while his hands are in his sweater pockets and he has his head tilted slightly like he’s trying to read me.

"Really Derek what’s wrong, you look..... more agitated and broody then usually and that's saying something." He looks more concerned now.

"I’m just..... tired ok, can we go eat now I’m starving." I finally say.

I know he wants to keep asking but he decides against it and walks next to me as we re-enter the restaurant. I feel his hand rest on my shoulder and give a light squeeze; the tension in my shoulder leaves my body as I start to relax. I look to see a small smile on his face which I return. Maybe he might be good for me; maybe I can actually try and not let this burn.

We get back to see everyone scarfing down food and talking. I see a plate full of food in my place and a glass of root beer. Giving a confused look of who got me food to Stiles, he avoids my eyes. I raise a brow at him.

"Oh shut up and eat, I got what you like ok." He has a light blush dust his cheeks.

Damon chuckles and relaxes.

"Thank you." It comes out softer then I intended, feels more affectionate.

His cheeks turn a darker pink but he starts eating and talking. Thankfully everyone ignores the little interaction and enjoys their meal.

After were finish breakfast the pack demand to go on rides. Stiles wants to ride Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters, Scott and Kira want to Ride Space Mountain, Isaac and Allison want to ride Splash Mountain, Erica wants to ride Matterhorn and Cora wants to ride Indiana Jones. Everyone agrees to go on Stiles ride first, Scott and Kira’s second, Erica’s third, Isaac’s and Allison’s fourth and finally Cora’s the last ride for today.                                

Everyone does a quick bathroom break because Stiles doesn’t want the need to go pee to ruin the ride. We go upstairs and grab our things; passes, wallets, bags and sweaters.

"Does everyone have their things?" Stiles yells at everyone in our room.

Choruses of “yes mom” are said.

"Ya ya ya, just don’t forget I will band all make-out and pack piles during this trip. I want to have fun too, not baby you all!" He says before he trips over Cora’s bag.

"Not a word" he grumbles.

Jesus Christ what are we going to do with him. Kira helps him up and we all exit the room.

"Catwoman! Red! Got everyone ready for me?"

Stiles stands next to me looking like a strict mother.

_He can carry our pups! He has magic, he can carry!_ Damon purrs.

_Damon I don’t need that mental image! Please I just want to try and have fun, relax. We've earned it so please._ I beg.

I’m tired of fighting and it’s over something we both agree on for once.

_Fine but stay close to him and scent him. That’s my deal._ Damon pouts.

That's agreeable

_Deal._ I sigh in relief.

"Derek come on, were leaving! You better leave the brooding and scowl here now or I’m making you go on Small World and all the kiddy rides as punishment." Stiles warns from the elevator.

"You think that your scrawny ass can do that?" Hey I said I was going to relax and have fun, why not tease Stiles.

"I can now! Awesome mountain ash and a few words will do the trick. Now hurry up!" I can hear the smile in his voice.

I slip in, the tight fit making me press against Stiles and the door. I try and ignore the slight raise in his heart-rate.

_This what you want Damon?_ I snark.

_Don’t be an ass about it but yes, this will do. No Matterhorn, you'll thank me later._ He replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though there is a mention of mpreg (pretty much one line) I am not sure if I will actually do that or save that for another fic. Sorry for those who want it and for those I have offended. For the most part there will be action and some plot (hopefully... I seriously have no idea) and some new characters soon!


	11. Chapter 11

_(Stiles)_

"Derek come on! I am sooo gonna beat you, no werewolf reflexes can save you from my mad skills!" I give a wink and run down the decorated hall of Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters.

"Stiles slow down or you’re going to trip." Derek shouts over the music playing.

"Ya ya ill be fine it’s not my fault someone was hungry. Besides there’s nothing here for me to-"

Damn him and my gangly legs!

"See I told you." Derek (with all the werewolf perks) catches me from behind before I face plant on the floor, but he’s really close, like pressed against my back with his mouth by my ear close. Did he have to whisper that? Cause its really sexy and I kind of just want turn around and kiss those-

"Stiles! Derek! Hurry up or we won’t be seated by each other." Kira says down the hall ahead of us.

That seems to snap us out of our little moment and thank god cause that was really close. We've been having more and more of these "moments" and it's beginning to...... I don't know, something.

Derek pulls away and walks ahead. He stops at the turn looking at me with a smirk.

"Coming?" He asks.

I think it takes a minute for my brain to start up before I can reply.

"Well duh, now I totally bet you a t-shirt because I’m gonna get a higher score." I wager.

"I bet you slice of pizza." He counters.

"Deal! Now come on, fun awaits." I say as I throw my arm over his shoulder. He doesn’t throw it off.

One round of laser blasting and 7 victories later ending in a free t-shirt (I am always right) we go to our next ride; space mountain. Due to awesome fast-passes, we get to ride this fast beauty quickly. Due to the even pairings or well mates and then me and Derek being the only single people in the pack, I’m left sitting next to him. I don’t mind, nope, not at all! Why would I cause it’s not like we haven’t been roped together before.

Huh rope, we actually haven't been tied together with rope. Wonder what would- nope nope nope, Peter and Chris sitting in a tree K.I.S- oh god no eww yuck gross! Crap now I’m actually starting to wonder what’s going on between those two, wait actually I’m not, not at all or whatsoever. Awesome 2 disasters averted. I sigh in relief.

We get buckled in and wait to be shot forward. Scott and Kira are in the front while Derek and I are in the back with everyone, besides Erica and Boyd, in the middle. There’s a 12 people limit so Erica and Boyd decided they wanted to go and ride Astro Orbit while they wait.

We move up the elevated track, Scott and Aiden giving a howl. 3. 2. 1 and we shoot forward! It’s exhilarating, exciting! Air and gravity pushing against you while projections light up and move with the track. We go faster but the utter darkness and familiar screams that come from the speakers start to make me panic, buried memories starting to surface.  

 

_“Do you know any riddles stiles?”_

_“Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what is it?”_

_“Let me in stiles, I will always find a way back in”_

_“Let me in”_

_“LET ME IN”_

_“I WILL KILL THEM ALL”_

 

I’m about to be pulled under, just on the edge before something warm grips my hand tightly. I open my eyes, when did I close them? I turn my head, just barely seeing Derek’s hand gripping the top of mine and looking at me with concern.

'Breath' he mouths.

I nod and try. The sound and darkness make it hard to, the rush of air that pushes against me makes it worse.

Derek starts rubbing my knuckles with his thumb in a steady rhythm.

I close my eyes and try to concentrate on the warmth Derek radiates and the soothing motion his thumb makes.

"Stiles, it’s over. You ok?" He says it quietly so not to alert the pack. I can hear the worry in his voice over their loud cheers.

"Fine, just give me a sec. The .... sound.... familiar.......  the nog-." I barely say the last part, the name still a hard thing to say or even bring up.

Derek nods but brings my hand to his chest. Heart rate. With my eyes still closed I try and calm my heart rate, Derek’s steady heart and warmth calms it instantly.

Feeling better and not on the verge of a panic attack I let out a shaky sigh. He lets my hand go as we get ready to exit the ride. I miss the warmth.

"Thanks, sorry. Didn’t mean to ruin the ride for you." I apologize to Derek as we walk to the entrance of the Matterhorn.

“Stiles. Its fine, hurry or you’re going to miss Matterhorn." He replies.

Ya ok, wait you’re? Isn’t he coming?

"Aren’t you coming?" I ask confused.

"No."

I give him a patronizing look. "Why?"

"I’m just not." His face turns back to closed off and neutral, blank.

"Because Damon tell you not to?" I regret the words the second they slip out of my mouth as Derek goes stiff. I’ve always so careful about things like this! Disneyland is messing with my perfect balance!

No one actually knows I’m able to communicate with a werewolf’s wolf, not even Deaton or Morell. It was one of the first “talents” I’ve come to realize I had. Only Cora and Peter know Derek’s wolf is named Damon. Every wolf has a name, just like everyone else. You can tell whoever you want, but usually only family, pack and mates are told.

I heard Damon’s name once and it was only when Derek was hallucinating on wolvesbane vapors during a hunter attack about a month ago.

He kept repeating "Damon no" for 5 minutes straight until I dragged him back to my house and he knocked out. At first I thought he was raped by this "Damon" or something because he was actually whimpering which freaked me out. Then I heard a growl and someone yelling at Derek to wake up.

I later asked Cora about it (who then asked peter who was creeping in the shadows) and I found out that their wolves have names.

Cora’s is Nyx, Scotts is Jack, Isaacs is Camron, Erica’s is Betty, Boyd’s is Ezra, Darius is Apollo, Aiden’s is Eric, Ethan’s is Adam, Peters is Stefan, and Derek’s is Damon. Kira’s kitsune likes to be called Sally.

"How do you-" Derek gets interrupted by a family passing through us.

I take the opportunity to bolt and head for the line, but a hand grabs my waist. I’m spun around and pushed against the railing that lines the path. Derek moves his hands to my shoulders to hold me in place, a confused look on his face. How can he pull off a kicked puppy look?! His hands are warm and bleed through my clothes making me feel, I don’t know but it’s nice. I think I’m kind of dazed by all these different sensations and occurrences that keep happening today.

"Stiles, how do you know his name? How do you know about him?" He asks tone hard.

"The hunter attack we had umm last month, you were.... doped with the wolvesbane vapor. You ah… you said his name a few times before you fell unconscious....... and sometimes I can hear them cause of you know _magic_. Well technically I can hear shifters so Kira is included but I try not to and… I asked Cora who asked Mr. Creeper because of course Peter had to be creeping in the shadows. He said that it’s different for bitten wolves, that it’s harder for them to connect." I look down at my shoes, kind of embarrassed and ashamed.

His hands leave my shoulders as I feel him step back, putting space between us. I look up and see Derek looking anywhere but me with his hands crossed over his chest.

I look away, silence between us until my mouth starts running.

"Sorry I know it’s like your secret or whatever and I have no right knowing, plus he kind of seems like an ass the few times I’ve heard him but I know he cares. No one knows that I can actually do this and it’s still a bit difficult to do. As punishment I’ll sit this ride out, I’m hungry so I might grab a snack or buy something for my dad. Then we have the fireworks and we are going on some of the kiddy rides, I don’t care if you all don’t want to. I want to see if the Tarzan attraction is open, my mom loved it; I remember that, Small World, Pirates of the Caribbean, and the fireworks were also her favorite. She would always beg dad to ride them and promise me candy if I helped. I kind of wish she was here having fun and got to meet you all, probably would have helped with all the shit we've dealt with."

"Stiles."

"Huh I talked about my mom and it didn’t ..... you know feel so bad. Actually pretty good, I thought coming here would be bad with all the reminders but it’s not so sad anymore. Plus now I know my dad’s happy now and moms happy too."

I look up at Derek instead of staring at the lovely looking pair of Mickey ears that I know she would have bought or hinted at my dad for him to buy them. She would have sighed and looked longingly then break out into a huge smile when dad would shake his head and go to buy it, buying all 3 of us a pair so we could match. I miss her.

"Sorry, you know my mouth starts running and doesn’t stop. Kind of like a roller coaster-"

"Its fine, go and enjoy the ride." Derek says looking anywhere else but me then just simply closes them.

"Are you sure cause I think everyone already got on and they already have enough for like 3 whole bobsled things. Also I don’t want to leave you all lonely then for you to start glaring and scaring innocent families."

He opens his eyes to glare at me.

"See, see, you’re glaring at me right now!" I flail and point at him.

He rolls his eyes but I can see the small crinkle his eyes make when he tries to hide a smile.

"Come on, I’ll go ride Star Tour with you." He smirks and starts walking away.

Did he just, did he just invite me to go on a ride and Star Tours for that matter? I run to catch up with him.

"What no rambling? No argument?" he says with a teasing tone.

"I think I’m just trying to figure out what just happened. You are so weird. I’m starting to think Cora lied to me and did do something to the wolvesbane."

"Wouldn’t be the first time. Come on 'mom' before the line gets long."

"1) I totally am pack mom, 2) we have the fast passes, and 3) they call you 'Dad' behind your back."

"Well I am an authority figure and I tell them what to do."

"Authority my ass! Their still terrified of your ‘training sessions’."

"At least I don’t mother hen them."

"Shut up sourwolf!"

"Make me boy who lived."

"Omg did you- you just made a harry potter reference! Wait! How do you know about, about...... You know?"

How does he know I’ve got magic? I thought only Deaton, and by extension Peter (creepy stalker), knew about it. Derek stays quiet while we wait in line. I want to ask, just question and interrogate until he spills but this is Derek so I have to be patient.

"Your scent. Also you let it slip when you were explaining how you knew about Damon." he says as we take our seats, looking a little smug.

"Oh my fucking god you ass, took you long enough! So what my sent changed? How so, what did it smell like before? How does it smell now?" Of course he would see how long I would stay quiet and be smug about it.

"Yes, it just didn’t have the herb and electric smell Deaton has a bit of.... before it was just your regular sent." We sit in our seats and he looks at the screen, the rides starting. 

"Cool but what did I smell like before? How did it change? Come on I dare you to just take a whiff, I don't stink I swear." I may have tried puppy eyes but come on my curiosity shows no bound.

I wonder if Derek can smell his own sent, the rich woodsy, sunflower, apple, leather, coffee musk I smell on him from time to time. Huh I never really realized just how good he smells, and how well I can smell him. Weird.

Were sitting in the right back corner, closest to the doors cause well Derek likes an easy escape. I sit in the last seat right next to the doors with Derek next to me and two seats of space between him and a little 5 year old boy.

The lights dim and the mechanics and projections begin. C3PO starts talking when I feel a warm breath on my neck. I freeze up cause fuck, Derek is actually smelling me and he’s close and waaarrrmmm. His nose presses into my neck now as he inhales my sent.

"Still want to know" he whispers in my ear. God what is with him and whispering in my damn ear!

"Absolutely." Do not melt; there is no possible way you can be melting into a damn puddle just from this!

I feel him laugh, and move back to my neck.

"Caramel, oak and a grass aroma but now there’s the preserve and woods, honey, and lavender mixed with other herbs, a hint of magic....... you smell nice" he murmurs.

"I really smell like all of that? Wow." Huh I wonder if I always smell like that and why hasn’t Derek moved away? His nose stays pressed into my neck while he breaths evenly. We seem to stay like this the whole ride and I kind of tune out, relaxed by the easy breathing and warmth.

I hear people cheering and feel the ride moving but it’s distant until the lights flash on.

"Derek uuuh time to go" I say, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Mmhmmhh huh?" He moves away from my neck, looking at me a bit confused and holy crap he’s fucking adorable. His hair is a tad messy, he looks drowsy with hazel eyes unfocused and covered by his eyelashes. His mouth is slightly open and so close if I just- nope nope no no no no.

I move away from Derek cause being to close messes with my head. Derek stands up and stretches, crap! Look away look away look away.

"Was the ride fun? Sorry I ummm fell asleep." He scowls at the floor.

"Ya it was fun, it’s Star Wars Derek!" I get up and head for the exit with Derek right behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter before I get to where I'm currently revising and changing things. To those smart-cookie people and those ravenclaws, find any pattern or something interesting about the packs shifter names? If so comment me cause im curious or just comment to say hi! also kudo and subscribe!! Do I need to change anything with what i've done so far? any ideas or suggestions?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have fun on the tea cups but a certain subject is finally brought up afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I finally got time and some drive to write! I am not sure when the next update will be up and I sadly got seduced by another work that I will try and post later. If you have any suggestions, comments, kudos, or feel like subscribing then go right ahead! Again tell me if you see any mistakes or errors, I would love it if you did! I hope you enjoy this update, it was a bit frustrating but I liked writing it. Please don't hate me for this Xl

(Derek)

"We are totally going on the tea cups! Werewolf muscles equals extra fast, just don’t break it."

Stiles is actually bouncing with excitement as we walk to the tea cups.

"I won’t break it." I sigh. We’re up next and Stiles scrambles for a blue cup. We sit and wait for the ride to start.

I’m still annoyed I fell asleep on Stiles, I can’t do that again.

_You should, you need it as much as I do. We’ve only just begun to open up and finally have a pack, but your starting to close off again I’m sick and tired of it. You've suffered enough and I don’t want to suffer along with you anymore. Try to at least talk to Stiles, you’ve finally been able to let go of some guilt because of him._

Damon pushed against my skin, a bit roughly but as a sign of comfort and emphasis of his concern instead of to gain control.

I roll my eyes at him but let a smile spread across my face. Damon’s right, for once I felt well rested and it was only for about 5 minutes.

“Derek, you ok? You spaced for a second.” I focus on Stiles and he has a curious look in his eyes. I wonder how his magic works, what else he can do. Hmmm another time.

"Ya fine. Come on its starting, ready?” I ask feeling a bit excited.

I hear Stiles heart jump a bit, huh interesting, but umm why? It seems like these things have been catching my attention more often. Ok what was the phrase Stiles used before… ignore it until it goes away? Something like that. That does seem like a better idea, ignorance is bliss!

"Ahhhh ya let’s do this! I want a piggyback ride cause I won't be able to walk after this." He laughs.

"I have to carry your heavy ass!" I snort.

"Consequences alpha consequences" He says before screaming in joy as we turn faster and faster.

I turn it as fast and reasonable as I can, Stiles bumping into me and laughing into my side. I smile; a real one that meets my eyes and fills me with something other than pain or grief.

Once the ride ends, and truthful to his word, Stiles is piggybacking on me to the next ride. His hands hold my shoulders so he can peer ahead while I have my arms looped through his legs. Its feels nice and peaceful as he chatters about random things that just pop into his head.

"I see Scott and Kira. Scotty boy, foxy hey!"

Stiles waves his arms in an exaggerated way and accidentally hits my head.

"Oh crap sorry sorry! Please don’t throw me off I don’t think I can walk yet. Don’t hurt defenseless Bambi!" He flails and wiggles around almost hitting me again.

"Well if you would stop moving then I won’t have to. Plus I’ll just eat Bambi, it'll save everyone from future headaches.” I get out, nearly avoiding an elbow to the neck and clamping my arms tighter around his legs.

"Hey you all love and need me. The girls would destroy you if you took away their Stiles! I’m the awesome glue that holds us together."

"Alpha." I taunt. He’s completely wrong about the girls destroying me though; they would annihilate me.

"Pack mom." Stiles replies.

He says it close to my ear, his hands around my neck. When did they get there, why is he so close all of a sudden?

"Stiles what did you do to make Derek give you a piggyback ride? Did you drug him again?" Scott asks.

"Nothing Scott I just went on the tea cups with him and-"

"You got him on the tea cups!!!" Scott yells, interrupting Stiles.

"Just because he always looks grumpy and ready to kill doesn't mean he does." Stiles tells Scott.

Scott looks to me with a serious expression.

"Derek what did you do to Stiles?"

"Nothing." I raise a brow at him.

"Kira we aren’t in an alternate universe are we, cause this can’t be real." Scott inches closer to Kira a look of weary replacing the serious one.

"No dummy we’re just at a happy place filled with happy people and nothings trying to kill us.” She smiles and takes his hand.

"Kira what have I told you about our words, never say that something isn’t happening because it will usually happen. Karma is a bitch." Stiles says while repeatedly pointing a finger at her.

"What about things that build up over time but never have release? One day it’s all gonna pour out!" She says in a sing song voice and walks with Scott to the line entrance of Splash Mountian. Stiles seems annoyed at her words and grumbles into my hair.

"Who's ready to get wet and scream!"

Stiles moves his head away and turns around to face Isaac and Allison. "Very mature Allison. Wolfy you can put me down now."

I reluctantly do as I’m asked and shake off the slight want for the loss of warmth.

"Hey you’re the one thinking wrong. Now who else are we waiting for?" Allison asks, eyes brimming with excitement.

"The twins, their half’s, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Darius. Scott and Kira are making out in the line. Yes I don’t need wolf powers to know that Derek, so stop giving me a surprised look."

"I am not." It’s just.... ok you cannot tell from this distance and with all this noise, even as an alpha.

"Well I have keen mama instincts so there. Now where’s my favorite girl and her boy toy!"

"Right here mom." The Lydia says behind Stiles causing him to jump with a yelp of surprise.

"Mother instincts my ass." I whisper.

Stiles slaps my arm. “I heard that jackass. What about my favorite boys! I swear to god if you scare me I will make you switch rooms."

Ethan has Danny on his back, standing behind Stiles, Danny taking a breath right about to scream and scare him. Ethan slowly backs up and walks to face Stiles who smiles and pats their heads. Cora and Darius appear at my side, Cora nudging my shoulder then they walk over to stand between Isaac and Lydia. Erica and Boyd walk up next but Erica gives Stiles a look then walks with Boyd to the line. Stiles rolls his eyes then looks to the pack.

"Now let’s go on this ride, ride a bunch more, catch the fireworks, eat then sleep. Got it." he looks at everyone expectantly.

"Yes mom!" They all shout.

God we must seem weird.

 _He’s pack mom and mate, he’s perfect.... don’t let him fall off the ride._ Damon rumbles sounding anxious.

 _Don’t worry your possessiveness kicked in mine so I’m going to keep him close._ I say to soothe him.

_I just love it when you finally listen, now I’ll try to be good so I’m going to sleep._

_You’ve been sleeping a lot Damon._

_Well now I can so I’m gonna, night jackass._ He yawns and slips into sleep with a sigh.

"Come on mighty alpha or you’re not gonna ride!.... unless you’re not riding this one ether. How’s other wolfy, still denying rides?"

"No, he’s asleep." I’m actually happy Damon’s getting some much earned rest, we’ve both earned it.

Might as well tell Stiles know now, it was easier to deal with Damon when I could talk to someone about him. I look up to see Stiles eyes wide and mouth open, his heart rate skyrockets as he looks back at me in shock.

"Stiles what’s wrong?" Everyone already went ahead in line while I was chatting with Damon. Stiles, for some reason, waited for me but why does he looked so shocked?

He shakes his head then turns around and walks toward the line, quickly. I frown and move to catch up with him.

"Stiles?"

"Nothing Derek, I’m fine now come on everyone’s waiting." His words sound ground out and strained.

He’s lying and he smells angry and..... sad. He walks ahead of me and says something I can barely hear. I try to get a read on him again but his heart is steady and his scent is gone, I can't smell him..... I can’t smell him!

Damon bolts awake ready to shift.

 _Derek what’s wrong what happened to Stiles? You’re angry and panicking. Derek what’s wrong with our mate!_ Damon growls.

 _I can't smell him!_ I feel slightly panicked.

_WHAT WHY?! Wait- hold on he’s got magic maybe he did magic. Why didn’t you think of that stupid, ughhhh you are incredibly frustrating. So what made him conceal himself? Derek what did you do!_

_Nothing he just asked about you and I said you were sleeping. He also knows your name._

_Doesn’t only Cora and creepy know my name, how did he find out? Are you sure you have 100% confidence in him not reciprocating your feelings?_

_No he absolutely does not, stop asking that. He’s smart and reads the bestiary plus ya also his magic helped but it was actually an accident._

_You’re a moron, stop being a moron and let’s just keep him, so make up before I do something you keep saying no to._

I breathe out an insufferable sign then walk and catch up with the pack.

"Really bro what did you do to make Derek, Derek of absolute doom and gloom, give you a piggyback ride? Even though it’s been almost 4 years he hasn’t really changed." Scott says to Stiles.

"I asked, well actually forewarned cause werewolf strength and teacups equals me not able to walk without falling, so I’m pretty much bambi. Did you know he could laugh! I only heard it once before but this time it was like real." Stiles says with an arm around both Scott and Kira.

Scott has disbelief written all over his face causing Kira to slap his arm again.

"Scott, Derek can be nice, he was nice to me. Now hurry or I won’t sit with you." She walks ahead of them down the rocky.

"Kira I’m sorry please don’t be annoyed at me! I’m sorry I’ll be good I want to sit next to you." Scott whines, like an actual puppy, and goes after her.

I roll my eyes and walk up to Stiles, who keeps his back to me and starts walking before I can stand next to him. Great I annoyed him somehow and I don’t even know what I did. Why do I like him again?

 _He’s perfect Derek, we've discussed this._ Damon preens.

 _Damon shut up please._ All this repetitive praise is starting to really annoy me again.

_See he’s made you nicer, I can tolerate you now!_

_Damon quite!_

"Stiles, why did you hide your scent?"

He keeps walking.

"Stiles?"

He’s still walking.

"Stiles!"

Stiles spins around with his hands balled at his side and rage in his eyes.

"I’m not in the mood Derek please just leave it."

"No, I want to know why you’re angry, why did you hide your scent."

"Not now Derek, just drop it."

"Stiles tell me why!"

"I said drop it!"

"No!"

Great now I’m pissed and we're yelling at each other. 

He glares and crosses his arms in front of his chest then takes a breath to try and calm down.

“Have you found your mate?"

What the, how does know? Dammit I knew I should have never left him alone with Peter!

 _Derek I don’t think he knows who it is. Plus Peter would actually be trying to helping you and your incompetence, god knows it entertains us both. Stiles would find out eventually, his curiosity is_ _insatiable. Now I’m curious what he’s curious about._ Damon comments.

 _Of course he knows you idiot! You even said so yourself that he’s smart, a freaking genius. Then there’s Peter and the fact that Stiles can actually understand what I’m trying to say when I don’t even know what I’m saying!_ I growl at Damon.

 _Then why is he angry dummy?_  Damon sighs.

 _Because he’s stuck with us, and yes I would love it, god I would do anything he wants if wanted to be our mate but he doesn't ok. I thought he might actually like me after all this time and the crap we’ve been through but like always I’m fucking wrong!_ Damon seems to be against me and it’s making this situation even more frustrating.

 _As usual you just assume. Fine then answer him that you have._ Damon sighs, saying it like it’s just that easy to tell Stiles yes, I have found my mate and that mate so happens to be you.

 _What? Why the hell would I do that!_  It makes no sense, Damon is making no sense.

_You heard me, answer him that you have or just ask him if he knows who it is. I’m a bit hesitant to ask too but the sooner this is over with the better. Stop being a scared and just do it._

_Fine._ I agree.

"How do you know?"

 _Wrong question! Why did you stop listening to me?!_ He groans.

_Shut up._

"The bestiary, the internet and Uncle creepy. Seriously that's what you ask me!" Stiles says disappointment in his voice.

_See told you, he knows how to ask the right questions. Now stop being an oblivious moron and man the fuck up._

"Do you know who?" I ask instead.

"......possibly" Stiles mumbles.

His scent is gone again and his heart beat is steady, uggh the little shit.

"Stop hiding your scent." I growl.

"Why?" He growls right back.

"I don’t like it." I say through clenched teeth.

"Why?!" He asks again with more conviction.

"Stiles I just-"

"Tell me why and not this ‘just because crap’ then I’ll tell you who I think it is." He crosses his arms and stands firm.

"Stiles." This is really pissing me off.

"Derek." His tone is even, matching mine.

"Fine."

"Fine what, come on Derek use your words."

"I..... just don’t." That sounds incredibly pathetic, even to me. God I’m pathetic.

"Wrong." Both Stiles  _and_ Damon say it _._

"Please." I grind out. I’m starting to feel desperate.

"Please isn’t gonna work." He’s starting to sound frustrated.

_Goddammit why does he want me to say it!_

_Because he doesn’t know it’s him!!!! Why doesn’t anyone listen to me!?_

I take a deep breath then say something close to the truth,

"Damon likes it."

Stiles seems thrown off by that, like he wasn’t prepared for that answer.

"He- he likes my scent. Mine? You’re saying that Damon likes Stiles Stilinskis’ scent. Stiles who’s standing right in front of you?" He sounds unconvinced like I just told him a joke, he actually huffs out a laugh.

"Yes, is that too difficult for you understand?" I brace for his response.

Damon groans in complete frustration and starts cursing at me but I try to tune him out.

I can’t tell Stiles, I just can’t do it.  I don’t want what will obviously be a rejection to be said or even worse take pity on me. I don’t care if I’m being pathetic or selfish, I won’t take any more pain especially from someone I’ve come to trust and tried to open up to. Damon and I agreed we wouldn’t have another mate, not after Paige.A mate that will eventual get hurt, die or leave. I can’t do that to Stiles or the pack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for things to happen! Stiles lends us his view on things and we meet someone new.

(Stiles) 

Well that wasn’t what I was expecting Derek to say. Damon likes my scent ok good, my scents awesome, it smells good...... and it’s one of the things for mates! So I could be Derek’s mate! But why is he mad then? Oh duh he doesn’t want me I totally forgot cause I’m just the annoying human, well emissary. Plus why would almighty alpha Derek like me or even want me as a mate? Well at least Damon likes me. Maybe I should ask if Derek also likes my scent, he did say it was nice.

 _Why should you? You know he doesn’t._  

NO SHUT UP YOUR GONE!

_Am I really?_

No no no no no!

"Stiles?"

"No your gone we got rid of you!" I hiss.

"Stiles, Stiles open your eyes."

"No you’re going to show me everyone dead, I can’t, not again." I can’t hide the crack in my voice.

I can feel someone moving me until I’m sitting down on something, probably a bench. I feel a warm hand on my neck and on my cheek. The hand on my neck feels good, real. The hand on my cheek rubs away something wet, why is my face wet?

"Stiles it’s not him its Derek, were at Disneyland, with the pack, we got rid of him and made sure of it. Come on open your eyes."

I open my eyes and look blurrily into Derek’s blue green mix. He’s kneeling in front of me holding my face.

"Better?" He asks.

"Where-where are we? What happened?"

"You started talking about 'it' so I took you somewhere less public."

"Thanks, umm whys my face wet?" I wipe at my face until it’s dry.

"You we're ...... crying." He pulls his hands away then stands up and crosses his arms.

"Great I am a mom, sorry you had to see that and do all this and god why do you put up with me?" I bury my head in my hands.

Why did I start crying.... oh ya..... OH GOD. Maybe I should just ignore it..... maybe lie again but he’s a damn lie detector and I’m starting to run out of ideas that don’t involve lying, plus he got pissed when I used a concealing charm and one to steady my heart...... aww fuck it, I already know the answer.

I'm just about to say something when Derek asks, "Why were you remembering, it seemed more… intense then the last time?" looking unsure if he can ask.

Ya that.

"Ummm..." I really don't want to say why.

"If you lie to me again I’m locking us in our room until you do."

“It was nothing, just umm remembering from Space Mountain? But I’m fine now so you don’t have to worry.” Derek looks completely unconvinced; I’m not even convincing myself.

I stand up from the bench and slowly inch away from Derek but he follows.

“Really, even after you were laughing and teasing with the pack?”

“Uuuuuuhh” He continues to talk and get further into my space.

“When we were on the Tea Cups and Star Tour? I’m sure I would have been able to smell and feel your fear or anxiety. I’m also sure that I would have been able to hear your heart rate speed up. Were you really just remembering from Space Mountain?” Derek said voice getting gruff.

“Yup that’s exactly it, you got it Der… it ummm just came back full force for some odd reason. But uuhhhh thank goodness you we’re here to help me. Whoever you chose as a mate is one lucky person.” Goddammit mouth what the hell?! I was trying to NOT think about that.

And now I’m sad because maybe the Nog- ‘it’, ‘it’ was right. I’m too screwed up to be anyone’s significant other let alone a mate. I might have some qualities because duh research but like only half and like minus for an alpha’s mate. Me an alpha’s mate? Ha ya right, I might as well be a dragon!

“You are more of a moron than me if you think that Stiles.” Derek sighs. Which is- wait what?

“Uuuuh what?”  

“You. Are. A. Moron.” Derek repeats puncturing each word.

I give him a confused look, completely lost.

Derek groans in frustration and scrubs at his face.

“Why don’t you think you’re qualified to be someone’s mate or an alpha’s mate for that matter? If you truthfully tell me why then you don’t have to answer why you started to freak out… and- and I’ll tell you who my mate is.” He re-crosses his arms and goes to sit on the bench looking drained.

I sigh and sit next to him leaving a small amount of space.

“Will you really tell me who you chose as a mate?”

“Yes but you have to be honest.”

I think about it for a moment then take a breath.

“How could I possibly be someone’s mate Derek? The only thing I know for sure that is a major helpful factor is my magic and emissary ability and I’m only just beginning to learn. I might be loyal but so is everyone else in the pack. Ya I’m smart but not as smart as Lydia or Peter. I don’t follow orders that well and I’m still a spaz like that asshole said. A mate should be what both the wolf and human sides need, they’re supposed to balance and anchor them as well as be strong and pretty much a second alpha. I’m a sarcastic ass who can do some magic, make up a plan once in a while, is pretty messed up and let’s not forget being possessed with all the murder and crap that I caused. I’m not strong like you all and I haven’t been innocent or whole way before the supernatural happened. So you tell me why I’m mate material oh mighty alpha, do you think you could prove me wrong because those were pretty much all the major key points. Give me 20 minutes and I’ll even make you a power point on-“

“Stiles shut up, I don’t want to hear another word if you keep spewing this crap.” Derek cuts me off with. Seriously, rude! You don’t cut someone off during a rant, it’s not polite.

“Ok first off, rude. It is not polite to cut someone of during a rant.”

“It sounded like you were done.” Why do I like this asshole?

“Again, rude. Now second, unless you can prove me wrong then I don’t want to hear another word ether.”

I raise a brow at Derek, he mirrors it. Now I glare at him and the asshole smirks, but then I remember his side of the deal. I still feel like I’m going to losing whatever this argument is about once Derek says a name, one simple name that will probably signal the end of what’s been building between us.

“Alright I completed my end of the bargain, your turn.” I try and take some satisfaction in the realization that washes over Derek’s face but it just fills me even more with heavy feeling.

“No freaking out then and no interrupting, let me get everything out. Can you handle that?” His eyes try and plead with me, to which I absolutely do not succumb to… until a whole 5 seconds and to be honest that’s got to be a new record. You try and handle these stupid magical eyes, they’re like galaxies made mini!

“Stiles?”

Oh right, ya got sidetracked. I should probably answer.

“I accept the terms and conditions. Now I would like my answer.”

“Alright… so the person Damon and I umm, well who Damon decided on and like the jackass he is, made me come to my own realizations finally.”

You will be ok, he just has to say a name and you can end it here. Just say the name Derek, any name will do, even mine. No not mine, mine would be bad or well immaculately good like eternal happiness good but it can’t be me…  so just breath, take the rejection like a man and ask Chris if he can teach you to compartmentalize emotions because I am sure as hell going to need it.

“This person is incredibly smart, loyal to a fault, a completely reckless idiot who risks his life for others without a thought for his own… someone I’ve come to trust and has shown me that they care about. Damon won’t shut up about this teasing asshole, he literally waxes poetry about him-" 

“Jesus Christ Derek I just want a name! I’m really proud of all these words, you’ve definitely surpassed you usual quota of the day, probably used a month’s worth since the start of the trip but I just want a name so I can get this stupid rejection over with.” I hiss. Wait what did I say?

“Rejection, Stiles what are you talking about?” Derek looks completely lost.

“Rejection? Nope I definitely said… reflection- wait crap that’s worse.” I sigh and sag against the bench.

“Can I just have a name please?” I close my eyes and wait. And wait… and I’m still waiting. Ok it’s been a whole minute now- then I hear the shift of leaves and the heavy pounding of feet against pavement. I bolt up from the bench and turn to face where the sound is coming from; somewhere behind the bench and it’s getting closer.

“Derek.”

“I know."

Derek stands up and stands next to me in a fluid motion, eyes red and claws out.

A mix of leaves, twigs, fabric, brown hair and limbs crash through the wall like bushes and falls to the floor.  I hold Derek back; I don’t sense anything bad or evil about this thing.

“Please… help… your… pack is… in … trouble.” The thing pants out.

It sits up and appears to be a boy about 14 with a pair of little horns on top of his head and a cat like face. He’s covered in small scratches already healing and leaving small smatters of blood. His grey long sleeve and tan cargo shorts have tears and holes with leafs and twigs still caught in them.

“Hey hey it’s alright, come on let’s sit you on the bench. There we go, let’s have Derek take some of your pain.” Derek trusting my judgment helps me get the boy situated on the bench and takes some of his pain.

“Help, help you need to help me! They’re both in trouble- need help, need your help.” The boy is sobbing now, voice hoarse from running.

“It’s ok we’re gonna help, but you have to calm down and be able to talk to us. Can you do that, just breath and relax alright. Why don’t you tell us your name?”

The boy nods and starts to relax, breathing and trying to calm down.

“I’m Thomas Lyon, a Chimera and your pack and my sister are in danger. My aunt Natalie has finally lost it; it’s finally become too much for her. My aunt has been waiting for you all to come here since she heard that you defeated the Alpha pack and an evil fox spirit, she’s became obsessed with meeting your pack. I overheard her saying something about an alpha, a tree alpha- a True alpha being the perfect mate for my sister. Tabby doesn’t want a mate, she’s not even straight! My aunt doesn’t care about Tabby’s feelings or that your True alpha already has a mate. I know how painful a mate bond can be when it’s broken, it’s almost as painful as losing family and she’s been unstable since… since…" he pauses and clings to me.

I recall a file that connected the alpha pack to the murder of 3 people leaving 2 orphaned Chimera children with their witch aunt. The Alpha pack thought that Chimera’s were _unsuitable_ creatures and decided to kill their parents so that the children would have no guide as they matured and their aunt’s husband who anchored her magic. This was over 5 years ago.

“No its ok you don’t have to talk about it I know, I know what happened. Why don’t you tell us what she’s planning? Tell us what you know so we can stop it.” I try to calm Thomas down by rubbing soothing circles in his back, just like my mom did for me. I give him some time to compose and gather what he wants to say when a snake appears wrapped around his waist hugging his front, hissing softly.

“Thanks Kev, I’m ok now.” The snake licks his cheek then melts into him.

“Cool.” I say quietly.

“Oh, ya that’s Kevin the umm reptile part of me. Ok so after umm you know they- my aunt has kept us here for the better part 3 years because it actually happened down by Downtown Disney so they gave us free living and a job for my aunt because she’s an amazing cook. My aunts a witch but without unc- without her anchor she’s been slowly unraveling. I think she might kill Tabby if she doesn’t follow though, she’s become that unstable.” Thomas looks both sick and horrified from this realization.

“Thomas we won’t let that happen. Do you know where your aunt is? We can stop her now if we do.”

"Yes but getting to my sister first would be better. My aunt won’t show herself until she knows for sure that Tabby has the True alpha.”

“Ok then let’s go to your- uggh.” My head starts to hurt and I close my eyes, I know what this familiar pain means; my spark is giving me information.

“Stiles what's wrong?” Derek moves closer and places a hand on my neck again “Your- your glowing and your warm. Does this have to do with your magic?”

_Iron is there weakness but beware the witch she has lost too much to darkness and despair. Fight quick and smart, the girl will not try hard. Reveal the truth and save the young, they can help and guide. It was not her fault she must let the past go. It was never her fault. Save._

Then it ends. The pain vanishes quickly at Derek’s touch and my spark jumps, like an ember bursting from a fire; it feels happy and excited. I jerk away from Derek and it settles, simmering back to a warm flame. That’s what I visualize most of the time, my spark as an actual spark of light or small flame. Deaton said visualization helps.

I blink open my eyes to a light golden glow barely visible to me. I breathe a deep breath in then slowly exhale out and it disappears.

“Sorry that’s uhhh never happened, but I know what we need to do.” I rub at my neck and look around nervously. We all blink at each other until a scream breaks through the park; a banshee’s scream but not one for death thank god. Thanks to Lydia being well Lydia, she has pretty much mastered being our brilliant Banshee, there being some questions she still has yet to answer that no bestiary or Druid can answer. We still haven’t gotten the chance to encounter another banshee to provide more information and Lydia’s family is a dead end, but now we can at least distinguish what a scream can mean or foretell. This was one that meant that something happened to the pack.

“We need to go it came-“

A howl cuts me off, Scott’s howl. Crap this is bad if he howled. Only supernatural’s can hear a banshee scream from so far and so clearly in a place like this. If the pack thought there was no other option than to howl something’s happened.

“We need to go. NOW!” I order and we all start running towards the Haunted Mansion ride. I pull out my phone to call Erica, hopefully she can tell me what’s happening over there. She picks up on the first ring.

“Stiles you need to get here now, something’s trying to take Scott and then Lydia screamed so you guys better hurry your asses up. We’re by-“

“The Haunted House ride, I know.” I cut her off. “We’re coming but it might take at least 5 minutes because of people and lines. Is everyone with you? Was it a girl, possibly 18?"

“Yaaa- oh wow Kira’s losing her shit, it is extremely adorable yet incredibly terrifying. Hurry before she puts all this available electricity into this stupid girl. Bag or claw her?” Erica asks. She is way too cheery for our current situation.

“Bag but try not to hurt her, she’s innocent. It’s her witchy aunt we need to worry about so if you can find and use iron, it’s a Chimera’s weakness.” I reply.

“Holy shit they're real! Can I take a picture with it? CAN WE KEEP HER!?” Erica shouts.

“NO! I have to go we’ll be there soon alright make sure everyone is safe.” I hang up before she can reply.

“Follow me I know a back way so that we won’t be seen running like crazy people. It’s actually pretty cool what Disneyland has hidden in plain sight. Make a right and jump over those 2 rocks, there should be an opening right in front. It’s a tunnel that goes through the whole park, they have a whole system of them.” Thomas tells us as we run.

“Lead the way little man!” I shout.

Derek slows a bit in front of me and tilts his head, signaling for me to get on his back. Why the hell not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is an update, i've gotten some chapters done to get ahead and I have some things planned! A certain someone has encouraged me to update and you might be getting more POV's of the pack! I will try to not take so long but you can thank the lovely Angelwithwingsoffire for this update! This wonderful author also has some pretty fantastic fic's here so check her out! As usual I ask for any spelling errors, mistakes, or questions you have don't hesitate to ask, really I love to chat in the comments! Thank you all for the kudos and comments, keep them coming and subscribe!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Kira's point of view this chapter! Who are we meeting today?

(Kira)

I AM GOING TO MURDER THIS GIRL! THIS IS DISNEYLAND. WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING FUN AND RELAXING, THIS IS OUR FREE DAY WITH NO SUPERNATURAL DRAMA. SHE THINKS SHE CAN TRY AND TAKE MY SCOTT. HELL NO. I can feel the small tickle of electricity hovering on my skin. 

I’m running after Scott and his kidnapper who seems to be just fast enough to stay ahead of me while carrying an unconscious Scott over her shoulder. She’s wearing a dark purple hoodie with a black tank top, dark blue jeans and green sneakers, thankfully a contrast to the brighter colors around us. Straight shoulder length brown hair flows behind her as she runs and I can see something orange wrap around Scotts shoulder. Great I’m dealing with something that has more than 2 arms.

This is why Scott is not allowed to wonder off! Maybe I should just keep him on a leash… no leash no leash bad mind, dirty mind!

I’ve followed them to a tunnel that leads under the park, which is pretty cool with the walls curved forming an arc and reminds me of the secret tunnel song from The Last Air Bender cartoon. I giggle, that song is still hilarious.

Ok focus Kira, focus on getting back Scott.

The girl just keeps running, darting left and right into openings on the sides heading to some unknown destination. I can vaguely hear the pack behind me but I’m too focused on getting Scott to slow down for them.

We’ve been running for what seems like an hour but the walls might be confusing me. I’m about to reconsider striking her with a jolt of electricity when she starts to slow then come to a full stop. I try to see what’s in front of her that made her stop. As I get closer I catch a glimpse of- Stiles and Derek?

I slow to a stop a few feet from them. There is a boy standing next to Stiles who looks a few years younger than us and a lot like the girl. Sibling’s maybe? Stiles is talking to the girl.

“We can help you Tabitha, we can help her heal and let go of this idiotic idea. Thomas told us why, your own brother went and found us to ask for help. I know what drove her to do this and it will never stop, she will be consumed by it. Put Scott down and give him back to his mate, he already has one and she will fry you if you harm him. Trust me her sweet disposition is a lie, she’s best friends with this guys sister! So just give Scott back and we can figure this out. Ok?”

Stiles words seemed to calm “Tabitha” down as her stiff shoulders relax, the orange limb disappears and she gently lays Scott on the floor. She runs to her brother and hugs him. I quickly go to Scott who seems to be waking up.

“Scott!” I shout before I tackle him back down to the floor, relief of having him back washes through me and I hug him tightly. We sit back up and a second later the pack surrounds us but give us some space. I give Scott a chaste kiss which gives him that adorable goofy look. Then I slap his shoulder and cross my arms, my annoyance coming back full force.

“I’m sor-“ Scott tries to say but stops talking when my glare hardens.

“This is why we can’t leave you alone for more than 5 minutes because you get taken or something happens and I worry! You are not allowed to wonder off or I will with hold sex and b-“ Cora covers my mouth not wanting to hear more.

“Thank you Cora, now Kira enough, we already know too much about each other’s sex lives. Let’s get back to our rooms so that we can figure all this stuff out. No sex or making-out understood?” Stiles instructs then starts walking with the boy he called Thomas. Everyone follows giving Scott and I time to talk.

I turn back to Scott who wraps me into another tight hug and nuzzles my neck. We both relax but that doesn’t mean I’m not still annoyed at him for making me worry.

“Sorry Kir, I was just buying you a balloon, I know you really wanted one so…” He trails off and sags against me. Ugghhh he needs to stop being an adorable puppy I can’t help but forgive him.

I push him back so I can see his face and stare him right in the eye. “I hate how easy it is for me to forgive you. Fine but now I also want cotton candy and a sweater with Minnie on it… and a pair of Mickey ears to go with yours.”

“As you wish.” He replies and we laugh.

We get up and quickly catch up with the others.

 

 

Once we get back to the hotel we decide that having Lunch would be an easier way to discuss a plan.

We sit in the same order but with Tabitha and Thomas sitting between Stiles and Scott. I’m a bit uneasy about her being so close but once I heard her side of the story I calmed down, plus Thomas actually looks like a mini Scott.

Stiles is talking strategies and options on how we should deal with their aunt, hopefully we don’t have to fight her.

I keep seeing Derek and Stiles sneaking looks at each other and sigh; I thought this would have been resolved already but as the other girls say, they’re complete idiots but thankfully it’s entertaining.

I lean into Scott, full from food and exhausted from chasing after him and Tabitha.

Stiles glances at me now half asleep and smiles. “Kira you can go back to your rooms and sleep. Just make sure you keep your phones on and ready if we need you, alright.”

I nod and Scott helps me up. I hope we don’t miss too much we still have the rest of the day to get through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sooo much fun writing this because it was just really fun trying to write in Kira's POV as well as all these things I thought of that went into the this chapter. I hope you liked it and maybe a certain Catwoman or Queen Banshee might make an appearance? You'll have to wait and see!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a nice little filler with the beautiful Erica!

(Erica) 

I think something happened between Grumpy Alpha and Batman. During the lunch Stiles and Derek were trying to subtly look at each other but it was obvious to pretty much everyone. Boyd made me swear to stop meddling with them or he wouldn’t go to Disneyland… as well as other things.

“Can we still go to the Haunted House? Oh and we still need to go on Indian Jones ride and end it off with the Pirates and fireworks!” I plead with Stiles. Derek and him pretty much run the pack together besides Mama Mccall, that women is pretty much a goddess with scrubs.

“Well we still need to deal with their aunt so when we’re done yes. Everyone ok with that?” Stiles asks.

Everyone agrees and we all follow the Chimeras back to the underground tunnels.

This trip is getting better and better! First Chimeras, then secret tunnels- Goddamit Kira, now I have that stupid Last Air Bender song in my head now! That was a pretty good episode though. Anyway Chimeras, secret tunnels, a dash of supernatural drama, fucking Disneyland and hopefully Batman and Grumpy Alpha will stop being entertaining morons. Getting those two together will happen by the end of this trip if not sooner! Gods be damned!

“So what’s the plan Stiles?” Darius asks. His tactical mind can almost rival Stiles.

“Well first we’re going to try and talk to her, see if we can reason and bring her back. We aren’t going to bring the Lyon’s with us, they’re going to stay back so that their aunt can’t try anything. It’s even better with Scott and Kira not here, we have an advantage. If she doesn’t decide to change her mind then we will have to fight her or at least knock her out so we can properly restrain her.” Stiles tells us.

“What do you mean by bring her back?” Danny questions. Stiles stops walking then turns around to face us. We all stop to listen.

“From what Tabitha and Thomas have told me, it seems she has taken a back seat and has let her magic, her powers do as they wish. Her magic wants justice and vengeance for the wrong that was committed against it and its owner. A persons magic is similar to you and your wolves, they have a bit of consciousness to help and protect their other half; they doesn’t just rely on instincts. This doesn’t necessarily mean that she will be understanding, you have to remember that her sister, brother in-law as well as her anchor and husband were killed before her because they deemed her sisters species _unsuitable_. That would destroy anyone and to have ones anchor ripped so suddenly without reason… you just, you just don’t do that.” Stiles says the last part in disgust, his scent turning sour and hot. He takes a breath and continues. “We simply need to give her some help and maybe if we take her back to Deaton he can help her. I remember someone saying they wanted to keep these two and I think bringing them back home would be good for them. Staying where something traumatic and devastating happened is never good and they’ve been here for 3 years.” No once misses the glance at Derek Stiles makes.

If we know anyone better that has experience in that field it’s Stiles Sourwolf. Thankfully Stiles finally got Derek to agree and rebuild the Hale mansion (Yes a freaking mansion!) with a small plot of land off to the side as a small grave for all the lost Hales, courtesy of Isaac and Stiles. The thing is big enough for the whole pack with way too much room to spare plus- OMG WE GET TO KEEP THEM!

I jump and hug Stiles. “We get to keep them! Hell fucking ya, Tabby we are going to be the best of friends. I cannot wait for you to see where we live and what we live in! Thomas and you will love it! All the parents are going to spoil Thomas rotten!” I say excited.

“Hang on Catwoman they still need to agree so don’t get too excited.” Stiles looks toward Tabitha. “If you would like you can join our unorthodox pack and come back to Beacon Hills with us, with or without your aunt. We have plenty of room for all 3 of you to stay with us or we could find you somewhere to live. Erica here is completely on-board with the idea and I’m pretty sure everyone else is as well. Derek?”

We all look to Derek who sighs.

“I have no complaint, it’s their choice.” He says with a small smile.

Stiles smiles and turns back to Tabitha and Thomas.

“We still have another 2 days until we leave so we’ll let you have time to decide. We can ether send your aunt to our home so Deaton, our emissary, can help her or we can ask if he can come here but we’ll decide that once we’re done dealing with her. That sound good?”

Tabitha and Thomas share a look and do the sibling thing I sometimes see Stiles and Scott use to silently communicate with each other until Thomas breaks out into a grin.

“We both would like to go with you and possibly join you during your stay here. We can decide with all decisions of our aunt once she’s been… dealt with, but we would love to join your pack.” Tabitha announces.

“Awesome, now that that’s settled lets go save your aunt.” Stiles declares and we start walking again.

I let go of him and move up front to talk with Tabitha.

“So Tabitha, how old are you exactly? You look around 18 but I’m not sure.” I ask.

“I turned 18 about 2 weeks ago and it’s weird cause I do not feel like an adult. Why did they make 18 the age where your labeled an ‘adult’ cause it is so not accurate. What about all of you? You all look around 19 to 22. Your Alpha looks about 27 maybe 28.” She replies.

“Would you like a whole break down of everyone?” I propose.

“Well since we want to get to know all of you, sure.”

“Ok then! So our grumpy Alpha is actually 25, I know it’s just all the leather, scowling and stubble. Stiles here is 20 as well as me, I’m Erica or Stiles Catwoman, my mate over in the back with the delicious chocolate skin and wall of muscle is also 20 as well as Scott, Kira, Cora, Danny, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac,  and Lydia. Thomas seems to already know Stiles, you swooped up Scott and had his Mate Kira chase after you. Seeing Kira lose it was hilarious and terrifying by the way, so thank you! Scott is a True Alpha and Kira is a Kitsune. Cora is our alphas sister who is standing behind him with her mate Darius who is 21, they’re both werewolves like Boyd and I. Danny is the sweet faced guy next to the twins. He’s human and a tech wizard who is mated to Ethan. Ethan umm was a part of the Alpha pack with his twin Aiden but after…” I trail off.

“It’s ok, they weren’t part of it and since they’re alive I’m assuming they helped you defeat the Alpha pack. They didn’t… you know, so it’s fine.” I don’t hear a lie but I throw an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

“I still sort of hate them cause they actually helped kill Boyd and I when the Alpha pack came a knocking but these past 2 years have shown that they still feel guilty for what they did and are trying to make up for it. They’re Betas now. The nicer one is Ethan and the mean one is Aiden.” I continue.

Tabitha jerks out of my arm to look at me, her face shocked as she comes to a stop.

“You died! Then how did- how are you-“ She gasps.

“Well we were also dealing with a Darach at the same time and it was ether her or the power released by her from dying that brought us back. Luckily the Alpha pack and the Darach were at odds with another so they pretty much took care of the big problems while we finished off the scraps. That is what I assume from what Boyd and everyone else told me.” I add. We’ve somehow started walking again.

“Wow.” Is all she says.

“I know right! Then there’s the, you know…” I resist the urge to look back at Stiles.

“The evil Kitsune.” Tabitha supplies.

“Yes, that. Some chaotic stuff happened that is not mine to tell because Boyd and I didn’t come back just yet. I’m going to continue with the ages and labeling, this is sort of a sore topic.” I quietly state the last part.

She nods in understanding and lets me continue.

“Isaac, the tall curly blonde in the back is also a werewolf with Allison, his mate, next to him. She’s the bad-ass brunette that is a huntress from a very well known hunter family. Allison is 21. The red head next to her is Lydia our genius Banshee-“

“Don’t forget it Reyes.” Lydia sing-songs.

“-Who I believe you already heard earlier. She’s with Aiden.”

“Are they mated?” She asks.

I think about it.

“We’re not really sure. They have this off and on thing so I don’t think so.”

“Who else is in your pack? I know some need to stay behind to keep an eye on your territory and you did say something about parents spoiling Tommy.” 

How to break Uncle creepy to her…

 _Just tell her the bare minimum, let our Alpha and not-Alphas mate tell her the important stuff. He's not that creepy anymore, you’ve seen the change and the gross heart eyes he makes at Papa Argent._ Betty advises.

_True. Still gross but true._

_You only have to tell her he’s creepy, he is our Alphas Uncle and thankfully not here with us._ Ezra sums up.

 _That sounds good. How’s Boyd? I can’t take the separation!_  I joke.

 _Fine, just patiently waiting. I’m awfully lonely, Betty would you like to keep us company?_   Ezra pleads with his mate.

 _Oooh we can finish our discussion about who is more bad-ass! Captain America or The Winter Soldier._ Betty yips.

I tune out their discussion and let Boyd have some fun. He always loves a good debate.

“Erica? You ok?” Tabitha asks concerned.

“Ya sorry I was just thinking about something. Oh ya the parents. So there's Stiles father and Sheriff of our town John Stilinski, Scotts mother and designated nurse who I think is a goddess cause you haven’t seen her handle a wolfed out teen, it’s awesome! John and Melissa are married, almost a year and a half now. There's Allison’s father and Hunter Chris Argent and Derek’s Uncle Peter Hale or who we call Uncle Creepy, is slightly psycho but starting to turn things around and is thankfully not here. There is way too much stuff you need to know about him but once you meet him he will gladly boast about his… past events. We also have 2 on and off emissaries who are siblings. One is Dr. Alan Deaton a Veterinarian and his sister is Ms. Marin Morrell. Both are very… calm and collected in any situation and I say "on and off" because though they've helped they also try to keep this stupid balance of good and bad in the town. This has lead to them keeping out of certain situations but I think now they might be trying to let it slip more into our favor here and there. Oh we also include Kira’s parents, her mother is a Kitsune and her father human but they moved back to New York when we all started college.”

“Wow you have a very large pack, it might take a while for us to even know all your names. It was just my small family, our parents were both runaways. Our mother and aunt both ran from home when they were left in the care of their abusive grandparents, they did not approve of our aunts powers or how free-spirited our mother was. They met our father when they settled in a town not far from here actually.” She smiles, the happy memories turning her scent sweet and warm.

Thomas decides to pops into the conversation. “Aunty Lily met Uncle Daniel when they all went on a trip to Disneyland, that’s why she agreed to stay here even though they… it happened here. I don’t think we should have but she’s the only thing we have left. Our dad was an only child and his parents both died when he was in college. Uncle Daniel was adopted and didn’t keep in touch with his. I’m excited though, we’re going to have a really big family now!”

I smile and ruffle his hair, god we’re going to spoil him rotten.

“We’re glad to have you Thomas, you and your sister both.”

“Come on Catwoman they need to lead the way, you can talk afterwards. The sooner we get this done the sooner we can talk and ride the rides.” Stiles reminds me.

“Stop your yakking Batman I’m done. Ok lead the way Tabby, let’s see how fast you really are!” I say excitedly before I burst into a run.

“You Were’s have nothing on us!” Tabitha challenges as her and Thomas start to run and quickly surpass me.

“Last one there has to buy me food!” I shout and hop onto Tabitha’s back. She’s right we have nothing on Chimeras.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok get ready!

Chapter 16

(Lydia)

Thank god the slight buzzing that concentrates at the back of my skull stopped. It seems that my flight or fight response or autonomic nervous system is linked with my banshee abilities; it’s simply enhanced like a spider sense. So not only am I able to foretell death but I can also predict danger as well. It’s only been 2 years but I’m getting closer and closer to having a complete handle on my abilities. It’s come in handy so far.

The Lyon siblings lead us to an opening that went out of the tunnels to a room that I believe is in the Cinderella Castle. Oh this trip is getting better and better.

“Where are we?” Isaac questions. Allison, Erica Stiles and Cora stare wide eyed at him, I guess I’m not the only one.

“Cinderella’s Castle, where else?” We all turn to look at Derek in shock, even me.

“What! I had sisters ok… and I always wanted to see what the inside looked like in-person.” He mumbled.

 I see Stiles eye twitch in disbelief and frustration, yup Derek just scored more “reasons why Derek Hale is perfect” points. Sadly I have to keep this from Danny and the girls or Stiles would murder me. Stiles still won’t tell me how many Derek has or when he started this stupid game but it’s become immensely entertaining to watch, like most things this lovable idiot does.

“You get to live here?” I ask to save Derek from further embarrassment. He throws me a look of gratitude which I will surely use for later.

“Ya, pretty cool right? There are a bunch of secret passages and rooms we’ve discovered as well as awesome rooms with an incredible kitchen!” Thomas says excitedly.

“They thought it was a good payment for…” Erica gives Tabitha a squeeze to her shoulder. I can already see a strong friendship blooming.

“Anyway,” She continues. “Aunt Lily should ether be in the kitchen or her room. Please be careful, she’s a bit unstable but she’s still our aunt. Her magic is… it has to do something with food but I forget what exactly, it’s been a while since she’s actually used her real magic.”

She thinks for a moment then pulls out a locket from her under her shirt. Its gold in the shape of a heart with a snake curled around it. She handed it to Erica who opened it and smiled. She squinted at something inside and handed it to me. There is a small inscription in Latin.

**Praeteriti temporis celebremus memoriam**

“Remember the past. Is this a family saying?” I tap it twice and hold it to my ear.

I hear bright laughter, a soft lullaby and hushed words of love. A warm and light feeling tickles my skin then slowly fades.

“What is it Lyds, what’s it telling you?” Stiles asks.

“It’s happy, it- this will help. Thank you Tabitha.” I give her a smile then turn to face a hall that should lead to the kitchen.

“Come on all of you the sooner we finish this the sooner we can get to enjoy the rest of our day.” I Stiles moves to stand next to me and links our arms. “Are you ready Gretel?”

“Stiles she is not a wicked witch going to cook us in her oven, she’s…”

“Hurt and lost, I know but no one messes with our pack Lyd’s and now we have additions! Hopefully we can help her and get back to our vacation.”

“Hopefully?” I catch.

“Well dealing with a person’s magic is difficult so we need to be prepared, remember when Cora and Boyd were rouge? It’s a bit similar to that.” Stiles explains.

“I think I should try something new, something I’ve been trying to do for a while now, since the lake monster event. Make sure the pups don’t interfere.” I add.

“Of course.” Stiles chuckles.

We stop at the door so that Stiles can go over the plan one last time to make sure everyone knows what they should be doing.

“Alright everyone let me talk first and then let Lydia her thing. Then if it seems to be going downhill you are allowed to knock her unconscious. Not too damaging ok, this is a grief stricken widow we are dealing with. I need-“

Stiles is cut off by a delicious aroma of freshly baked pastries, just off the grill meat, hints of citric lemon and hot spices that starts to settle around us.

We all rush to the door, everyone pushing and shoving at each other to get to the source of the aroma.

Once I finally squeeze past Isaac and Cora then slam into Boyd’s solid form, I see the most beautiful kitchen with dish upon dish of food of a huge variety. All the many different types of cuisine of every culture that ranges from common to traditional and rare. Everyone launches themselves at the food while I admire the kitchen, spell bound by its beauty.

I’m starting to feel a buzzing at the back of my head; crap something’s going to happen.

The aroma of food seems to be getting heavier, almost pungent. I start to choke on it and my eyes water. I begin to gasp for air, I fall to the floor as the aroma gets stronger and I grow lightheaded. I see the pack devouring any food they can get their hands on. It just keeps appearing, more and more like an endless buffet.

“Stop.” I croak out. No one so much as glances my way as I lay choking on the floor.

I just barely crawl out of the kitchen where the smell is weaker and I’m able to catch my breath. I take huge gulps of air and try to stop shaking. My neck starts to feel tighter like something’s squeezing it. I hear a taunting voice and feel the ghost of wires around my neck, they tighten. It’s too much, the feeling, the memory, her taunting voice. I scream.

“STOP”

Everything seems to stop. The ghost feelings of wires and the taunting voice disappears as well as the smell. The buzzing in my head slowly subsides while the pounding of blood in my ears calms. I sit up on shaky arms and hear faint groans coming from the kitchen and someone throwing up.

“Lydia?” someone calls from the kitchen.

“Here, the entrance.” I croak out, my throat dry from screaming and choking.

Cora comes out and kneels down next to me to help me up.

“You ok, should I get you something for your throat?” She asks.

I nod and lean heavily into her side while we walk back into the kitchen with the others.

Cora’s head snaps back to look behind us and I hear banging against a door- no wait 2 doors. Tabitha and Thomas are yelling to be let out.

I nod to Cora and she calls for Ethan and Derek.

They quickly appear at our sides, Derek takes some of the pain from my throat and hands me a glass of water I try not to chug down.

“Thanks.”

He cups my neck and gives a reassuring squeeze. “Anytime.”

“Thomas and Tabitha, I think their locked in their rooms. Get them out please.”

They both nod and leave.

“Stiles, I think her magic is centered on gluttony. It has to do with food, none of you could stop eating, the food kept appearing and that smell, it all fits. It’s something close to gluttony, but I’m not entirely sure.  Someone’s magical core is difficult to determine.”

“You’re probably right but why weren’t you affected?” He says soothing Allison as she throws up in a sink, Danny in a trashcan. Stiles looks a bit queasy as well.

“I’m not sure but I know I was more interested in the interior of the kitchen then the food, I felt spellbound by it. The aroma of the food was really good, mouthwatering but then it got heavier and thicker making me choke. Then I started to… I started feeling a wire around my neck and her, her voice taunting me just like before. Then I screamed stop and everything did. I also started to feel that buzzing in my head that usually means something’s wrong before the smell got heavier.”

“So your love for interior saved us?” Isaac tries to joke but ends up groaning.

“I don’t know, maybe. I don’t think it was my love for interior, possibly my survival instincts? Remember that’s what my powers are generally focused on, being able to tell death and when a situation may be bad.”

“She’s not here so we need to figure out where she is. Should we try the tunnels, maybe we can catch her scent.” Ethan suggests.

“Ya that seems like the only option we have at the moment. Lyd’s are you ok to come with?” Stiles asks concerned.

“I’m fine Stiles we should wait for Ethan and Derek to bring the Lyons. Maybe they know where else she could be.”

“The tunnels, she’s in the tunnels. She locked us in our rooms and said the tunnels will save her.” Tabitha says as she enters the kitchen.

“Alright then let’s go.”

Once everyone takes a quick breather from just devouring all that food after just having lunch, we follow Tabitha to a tunnel entrance.

We all enter the tunnel but then everyone except Stiles, me, Thomas and Tabitha is forced against the wall. All the wolves are growling, claws out and teeth bared as they’re being restrained. Stiles subconsciously steps in front of me and faces the source of our problems. We better get something out of this; we’re supposed to be on vacation!

I peek over Stiles shoulder to glare at the woman ruining our trip but flinch away once my eyes lay on her. It’s like I can see actual death surrounding her, covering her like a cloak of darkness.

“Stiles.” I whisper.

“I know I can feel it.” He responds and shifts to grip my hand.

I feel a tiny spark when our hands touch and look at Stiles to see him slightly glow a gold hue. So I was right, he’s come to use his spark; finally.

Tabitha moves to stand next to Stiles with Thomas behind her. I see her hands clench then relax.

“Aunty please listen, these people can help you, heal you. What you want won’t change what’s happened to us and it will only make us a target again. To try and take a True Alpha already mated and to a Thunder Kitsune from the pack that not only defeated the Alpha pack but a Nogitsune and Darach!

You can stop, we can have a pack again and finally move away. We’ve been here long enough, longer than we should have been and it’s hurt you. Can you please come back? I want my aunt who baked me delicious mini apple pies, danced with me to the radio, had bubble bath wars when Thomas and I were little and taught us how to swim. Will you come back to us?”

“We need to protect, we must protect. Power, we need more power and pack. Must protect. Can’t you see Tabby, we need to protect you both, we’ve already lost too much, I can’t lose more, we can’t lose more. You understand right? Why we must do this because you will be safe. It said you will, it knows now how to.” Aunt Lily says, voice a hysteric whisper.

Tabitha’s hand clenchs into fists and start to shake. Goat like horns start to appear atop her head and an orange yellow snake appears at her side wrapped around her. Her face turns more feline with claws and fangs appearing as well.

“Tabby there’s gotta be another way.” Thomas pleads.

“I’m not going to kill our aunt Tommy, but I will knock her out and make sure she gets healed. We owe her that much for how much she’s done for us, she deserves to finally be free of this stupid guilt and evil.” Tabitha says before lunging at her aunt.

Tabitha and Aunt Lily easily dodge each other’s attacks until Aunt Lily seems to get annoyed and starts moving faster, starting to match the speed equal to Tabitha’s Chimera abilities.

“Stiles what can we do? She still has the pack against the wall while fighting Tabitha and she isn’t even tiring. Is her magic that strong?” I ask.

“From what I’ve read as well as what Deaton has told me, yes. A witch-“ Stiles starts to groan in pain and sink to his knees but the glow surrounding him gets brighter.

“Lydia- help- keep contact. It- It helps him.” Derek barely gets out, the force holding them firmly against the wall.

I quickly grab both of Stiles hands with one of mine and hold his neck with the other. Thomas hugs him from behind and a light green snake wraps around his torso. The golden hue dims as Stiles starts gasping.

“I’m ok, I’m ok. Thomas tell… tell your sister… to stop.” He pants out.

Thomas nods then quickly moves down the hall to where the fight has moved, trying to get the fight to stop.

“Lydia, you need to use the memories, the memories of the locket.” He instruct as I help him up.

“Alright, they just need to stop first. Can you stand on your own?”

Stiles nods so I move from his side and take the locket from my pocket. I take a deep breath then close my hand around the locket and squeeze it lightly. Sounds start to echo through the halls; laughter again and the same soft lullaby. A new sound makes itself heard, the explosion of fireworks as a Disney song, Pinocchio’s “When you wish upon a star”, weaves in and out of the orchestrated fireworks.

 _“We will always be together, even if it ends. I will hold you in my heart and I hope I will be held in yours. Through magic and love please do not forget and become undone. I love you my lovely Lily, I will be your anchor and your husband, your guide and your home. If I we’re to leave you promise you will try, try to live and keep me alive, because as your anchor I will always be there to keep you stable. Live a long happy life so that you can cook and bake for the world and bring people happiness with the creations you make. I love you Natalie Lyon never forget the bad but always remember the good.”_  

I feel tears slide down my face from the how intense the memory was. There was so much love and happiness in that moment, so much joy; it was so beautiful.

“Aunty?”

I wipe at my face and look over to Tabitha kneeling next to her Aunt who is curled into herself. Her hands are hovering over her Aunt, unsure whether it’s safe to touch her. Thomas kneels next to his sister and leans against her.

The memory ends and the last of it echo through the halls. Aunt Lily is shaking as sobs rack through her.

The darkness that shrouded Aunt Lily started to disappear but some still stuck onto her, clinging like a parasite.

“You can’t get the revenge you deem you deserve because it has already been taken care of. My pack got the revenge you and many others have tried to achieve. They will still be taking from you if you keep trying to act out and not give up this futile revenge act. They’ve already started to take away your remaining sanity as well as your humanity. If you don’t want to lose anymore, let this hatred go, leave with us so you won’t be reminded of all the pain and suffering it’s caused you. Do you really want to lose yourself in your magic; forget your family, your husband, yourself? I know it hurts, it will always hurt but you learn to cope with it and find others that will help you. Let go of the hate, pain and revenge.” Stiles pleads as he stands next to me.

“I’ll, I’ll try. Can you- can your pack help me please. It’s been so hard, to- to hang on. Will you really help me?” Aunt Lily finally croaks out.

“We will always try to help if we can. Have you ever met a druid named Alan Deaton?”

Aunt Lily is still shaking as she slowly sits up and faces us, legs bent in front of her with her arms clutched around them.

“Yes, once when I- when I visited your town. He was very nice druid but a bit cryptic and guarded.”

She finally stops shaking, Tabitha and Thomas leaning into her sides providing comfort.

“When is he not? I think it’s just a game he likes to play to see how long it takes someone to blow a fuse.” Stiles jokes.

“Stiles, getting off topic.” I chide.

Stiles smiles and rolls his eyes at me then continues. “He will be able to help you, we can see if someone can drive you to Beacon Hills. I’ll see if my dad can dispatch Parrish, he’s really nice and pretty much a mythical prince or well Phoenix, courtesy of the lovely Banshee next to me.”  

Aunt Lily looks to me and smiles.

“Thank you my dear, it- it was beautiful, just as I remembered. I’ll tr-try and remember, do what he asked. He always had a way of- knowing what’s right. So, thank you.” Tears fall down her face but her smile grows brighter.

 Tabitha and Thomas help her to her feet and provide support so she can walk; body and mind now weak from the ordeal she had to just go through.

“So Mrs. Lyon, why do Tabitha and Thomas call you Lily?” I ask.

“It was actually my sister, and it was my favorite flower.” She says.

“Could you possibly let out pack down now? They’re a bit… hung up about it.” Stiles chuckles.

“Oh yes, I’m… sorry about that.” She says with a short laugh.

“Really?” I groan.

“Yes, really. You’re the one with an ex-alpha pack boy-toy.” He taunts.

“What, ex-alpha?” Aunt Lily asks confused.

Stiles frowns, worried if we should tell her about the ex-alpha pack twins in our pack.

“I thought you said, that you defeated the Alpha pack? That they aren’t a threat anymore. Did you lie to me? Am I really not safe!” She starts to scream, what remained of the darkness that clung onto her starts to grow again.

“Natalie, they weren’t part of that pack when it happened and they’re good now. They helped us fight against the Alpha pack in the end and after the past 2 years they’ve shown us that they still hold guilt for their actions. Lily?” I try to console her as fast as I can but her eyes go unfocused and the darkness almost covers her whole being.   

“They will pay.” She whispers in the same voice when her magic was in control.

She throws Tabitha and Thomas off her then quickly moves past Stiles and I as if we we’re air.

She makes a bee line for Ethan and Aiden as they recover from being help against the wall only seconds ago. Light starts to form around her as she raises a hand to them when something darts between them and receives the blast of energy that explodes from her hand.

Tabitha screams as Thomas falls to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get confused about her full actual name it is Natalie Lyon. Her nickname is Lily so Tabby and Thomas call her Aunt Lily.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to resolve some drama with Lydia! Don't worry this isn't the end yet, there will be much to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I believe I owe everyone a present, I hope this suffices :) I shall try and write as fast as I can but I have a lot planned! Again Merry Christmas and happy holidays!!!!
> 
> Again any mistakes or errors must be reported! I am incredibly blind to them so please enlighten me.  
> I forgot to supply a translation to what Stiles said!
> 
> Yīzhì means heal in Chinese. I got it off google translate so if anyone has a better word or translation absolutely tell me :)

(Lydia)

The feeling of decay and coldness of death are at the tips of my fingers as we all run to help Thomas. Tabitha is already there holding him in her lap. Thomas is gasping and choking, his shirt singed around where the blast of energy hit him and chest burned similar to the ones Peter had all those years ago. His healing seems to be working but it’s slowed.

“Thomas it’s ok. Breathe breathe yes that’s it. Aunty, what- what did you intend for that to do?  Why isn’t his healing working that fast? What did you do!” Tabitha demands as she barely holds back tears.

The blackness that covered Aunt Lily all but disappeared, nothing left remains. She falls to her knees and tries to help heal Thomas but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“Lydia?” Erica asks eyes desperate.

“No not yet. There’s, there’s still time… he has time.” My voice is firm but I can slowly feel his time starting to slip.

“Aunty why can’t you heal him!” Tabitha shouts.

“It’s- it was meant to- to kill. I can’t undo.” She sobs out.

All the Were’s help ease the pain and Thomas sighs in relief.

“It’s ok. I- I’m ok.” He breaths out. “It’s alright Aunty.”

Aunt Lily shakes her head then snaps it towards Stiles.

“Your, you have a spark. You can help him.” She says, hope in her eyes.

“I haven’t done anything like this. I only seem to get knowledge from my spark, but I will try. Tell me what to do.” Stiles says slightly nervous.

“If you, you said it gives you knowledge, what is it telling you?” She asks.

“It’s… very selective, I can’t control it yet and I’ve only just started training.”

“Stiles just let it flow and come to you. Breath and relax.” Allison advises with a small squeeze to his shoulder.

“Ok ok, just, ok.” Stiles takes a breath and closes his eyes.

“Don’t fight the pain, embrace it. After a while you don’t even feel it. When you start to use your magic, it’s like learning to use a new muscle. Just listen and help him, please I know you can help him.”

Stiles face scrunches up in pain as he tries to work with his new magic ability. Derek moves next to him and lays a hand on his shoulder, his finger tips barely touching the skin. Stiles instantly relaxes as he starts to glow a light golden hue.

Seeing how Stiles immediately relaxed at Derek touch gives me a suspicion of what more Stiles and Derek might be to each other. Later later, the cold feeling of death starts to get stronger.

Stiles eyes open then moves quickly to Thomas and kneels as his hands hover over the wound.

“Yīzhì.” He says softly.

Thomas is slowly enveloped in a warm golden light and his wounds are quickly healed only leaving a barely visible scar. Thomas sighs in relief and falls unconscious as Stiles collapses to the side of him panting then falls unconscious too. Derek is already by his side to pick him up. Tabitha does the same to her brother as they start walking back to the Cinderella Castle. I wait behind with Natalie, Erica and Boyd hang back as well.

Aunt Lily has started crying again, sob after sob racking through her as she cries into her hands. Erica moves to sit next to her, Boyd moves to the opposite side and I move in front while we wait for her to finish.

Once her sobs turn to hiccups and she starts to calm down Erica stands up and extends a hand to her.

“Feel better now? Why don’t we get up and start walking to somewhere more comfortable? I always need a good nap after crying.” Erica says and smiles down at her.

Aunt Lily nods and takes her hand then tries to get up on shaky legs. Erica helps her stand and looks to Boyd who nods.

“Would it be alright if Boyd here carries you back? He’s very warm and comfy.”

Aunt Lily nods and lets Boyd gently pick her up then we all start walking back. Erica and I try to fill the silence.

“I know it’s hard, to let go of something that bad and try to move on. We’ve had to experience it for about almost 4 years now. All three of us here were bitten but lucky Lydia was already a supernatural being; the bite just amplified it and made its self known. I had epilepsy before I was bitten and it was pretty horrible living with it in a small town. People recorded me having seizers, they laughed at me, ostracized me, and having epilepsy made my parents worried of having more children so I was an only child. The bite cured my epilepsy, well most of the time. It was pretty amazing, the change; it gave me the confidence and voice I needed to be the real me while also giving me friends, a new family and a perfect mate. I was a bit more…”

“Actually wolfish, pretty cocky, a tad ferocious, something along those lines.” I tease.

I will always remember that first entrance; I had to give it to her though, it was a pretty good entrance and her outfit was fabulous.

Erica rolls her eyes at me.”Yes, something similar. Something things happened; there was the Kanima, getting tortured, an Alpha pack, dying-“

“Mother Gea!” Aunt Lily gasps.

I sigh. What am I going to do with this girl. 

“Erica you have to stop casually saying that you DIED in a sentence, you’re going to give someone a heart attack.” Erica rolls her eyes again and I glare at her. “Erica Reyes, I may not be a werewolf with claws and fangs but I sure as hell have the same personality as one. You remember last year at Starbucks with the gorgon?” I smirk when Erica’s eyes widen and she steps back.

“Good, now continue and please stop scaring this poor women, she’s been through enough."

“Yes Lydia.” She says and pouts at Boyd when he chuckles.

“So I died, yes, but that was courtesy of the alpha pack who also killed my mate and I still remind the twins whenever I need something done. I may still hold some resentment towards them but they’ve showed over the last 2-3 years that they’re sorry, still sorry and keep trying to prove it. When we came back and saw us they freaked out which was pretty hilarious. Once they calmed down they stood in-front of us and apologized for a good 5 minutes then said that we could punch them, which I did by the way and added a few kicks cause seriously they killed Boyd; no one hurts what’s mine except me. Ethan waited for Boyd to hit him but Boyd just turned away and said “I’ll take my time so watch out” then about 2 weeks after driving them crazy with paranoia, they woke up in the ice rink Boyd worked at and he ran them over with his zamboni. Nothing major, just some broken bones and they couldn’t walk for a week but Derek, Stiles and I had front row seats to watch them fall on their asses while trying to run on ice." 

Erica giggles at the memory and smiles at me with pleading eyes. I roll mine and start talking.

“What Erica is trying to say is that she had to go through having epilepsy, being turned, dying, coming back and graduating to college. I had to deal with getting bitten by a vengeful psychotic Alpha, the bite unlocking my Banshee heritage, the dead psycho Alpha using me as a horcrux to bring himself back causing me to hallucinate, my ex boyfriend turning into a lizard, survived getting strangled by a darach who revealed what I was, trying to figure out how to be a Banshee and then graduating at the top of my class. Our pack has had to deal with much more before we we’re even a pack. There have been some things here and there but we’ve pulled through. I know that once you move away and get proper healing you can finally get over all this pain and hate. You do know what happened to the Hales?”

Aunt Lily nodded. Of course everyone in the supernatural world knew of the Hale fire, Derek’s mother had alliances and ties with others worldwide.

“Kate Argent, the aunt of Allison in our pack, seduced Derek around the age of 16 and used him so that she could take out the Hale Pack. Both Were and human were murdered in that fire and the psycho bit- huntress made Derek believe it was all his fault. I think it still affects him even though Stiles is trying to helping him get over it. Then when Derek comes back to what used to be his home, his sister is murdered; cut in half after her own uncle killed her for her alpha spark. He was then convicted with murdering his sister, shot and captured by Kate who coincidently returned, had to kill his own uncle to end the blood he was spilling and then became alpha and lost 2 betas to the Alpha pack. Don’t even get us started on what the darach did; if Stiles was awake he could go on forever. So Derek has had an incredibly horrible life but it’s gotten better and hopefully he opens his eyes and gets his head out of his ass. If there is anyone who understands; it’s Derek Alexander Hale.” I end.

I know I missed some things but we’re almost back to the entrance.

Aunt Lily seems lost in thought and probably due to the onslaught of information we just told her. She seems to be confused on something because her brow furrows.

“Isn’t your Alpha and spark mated?” she asks.

Erica and I both snort while Boyd chuckles.

“I did say that he would hopefully open his eyes and get his head out of his ass. I meant that for the both of them. We’ve been trying to get them together for 4 years now but their stubbornness and utter obliviousness seem to be greater than my planning skills. Then again being here has seemed to have made them more aware…” I get lost in thought and try to see if I’ve missed anything.

“I can see their bond though, it’s incredibly strong. How long have they known each other?” She seems intrigued by this.

“We believe it’s only been about 5 years but they could have met earlier in life. Beacon Hills is a moderately small town and Stiles father has been in law enforcement before the Hale fire. Why?” I question. Does this contribute to Stiles and Derek being more like I suspected!

“Let me see them interact and then I’ll tell you what I know.” She offers.

Boyd and Erica share a look and Boyd sighs then nods. Erica smiles and kisses his cheek, careful not to bump into Aunt Lily. I raise a brow and wait for Erica to spill.

“I get to meddle AND have sex!”

Aunt Lily laughs while I roll my eyes; of course. Wait did that mean-

“Really Erica, at Autopia? Please tell me you didn’t scare anyone.”

“What a girl has her needs and now she can have more, meddling and pleasure! Now I think some of us need to rest while others need to enjoy some rides they we’re promised. Aunt Lily it was wonderful talking and meeting you, get some rest.” Erica squeezes Aunt Lily’s hand and marches into the room. “Cora, Ali!” she shouts as she enters.

Boyd smiles fondly and follows her in, asking Aunt Lily where her room is so he could lay her down somewhere comfortable.

I open the door and walk into the living room area looking for Stiles. I see Darius and head toward him but one look at me and he nods to a couch where I see Derek sitting with his back to us. I walk around to see Stiles laying down with his head in Derek’s lap. I sit by his feet and we all wait in silence.

After about 10 minutes of silence Stiles starts to stir on Derek’s lap. Derek runs a hand through his hair and Stiles relaxes. I smile and get up to get Stiles some water. Darius hands me one before I’m even half way to the kitchen. I thank him and go sit back down and hand the glass to Derek.

“How you feeling Stiles?” I ask and place a hand on his leg. I don’t feel anything dark or cold so Stiles is fine.

“Fine, just tired. How come my pillows so warm, it’s soooo comfy.” Of course Stiles is drowsy which always leads to hilarious babble. I can see Derek silently laughing.

“Well if you must know it’s Derek. You do remember that wolves run a bit hotter than humans right.”

I will always love how much anything Derek related makes Stiles flail the most. If it wasn’t for Derek or the last 5 years of dealing with Stiles, one of us would have been hit by an elbow or knee. Plus Stiles would have ended up on the floor.

“Stiles calm down it’s fine. Lay down and get some rest, magic like that really takes it out of someone so just sleep. I’ll wake you up for the fireworks alright.” Derek goes back to running his hands through Stiles hair which pretty much decides the outcome.

“Well if you both are going to stay here so that Stiles can rest, I’ll be going with the rest of the pack to enjoy some last minute rides.” I pat his leg and stand to join Darius and Cora. Cora and I share a look and walk out of the room with smug grins. Darius just follows us and closes then locking the door. I give an approving nod and Cora kisses his cheek. Well time to enjoy some rides and hopefully whatever magic in this place does its work for these two.

“Have you two seen Aiden?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR I WAS SO CLOSE TO POSTING BEFORE BUT STUFF HAPPENS
> 
> This was just really silly but I had fun writing it!

Chapter 18

(Stiles)

I should probably be freaking out but I’m way too exhausted and comfy. Then there’s Derek’s hand lightly combing through my hair which is bliss and helps me slip into a peaceful nap.

“Stiles… Stiles… Stiles come on wake up or you’ll miss the fireworks.”

Why does everyone always wake me up when I’m all comfy and sleeping?

“Tired, comfy let me sleep.” I grumble and snuggle more into my pillow.

Someone is laughing and making my pillow move. I frown and open my eyes. I see denim and a familiar dark Henley. I blink and look up to see Derek with a smug grin.

I then proceed to flail and fall onto the floor. Derek also proceeds to laugh at me.

I scramble to a sitting position and glare at him.

He sighs and extends a hand. I glare at it but let him help me up.

“You awake now?” He asks.

“Yes you ass, I’m awake. How long till the fireworks?” I grab my sweater from the back of the couch and put it on.

“5-10 minutes unless you want to stay here and watch from the window.”

“What? I could still be sleeping on my comfy pillow! Uughhgh I hate you so much. How are the pups? I know the pack is off enjoying some rides and probably each other. How’s the Lyons, they alright?”

Derek snorts. “Well you we’re the one that incited to see the fireworks. The pack is fine and so are the Lyons. Thank you, I never knew I was so comfy.” Now he has a shit eating grin that I really want to punch off… if only it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch afterwards.

I sulk and cross my arms cause that’s not fair so I can defiantly act like a child. Then I remember what we we’re talking about before Thomas interrupted us. “Don’t think you’re off the hook either. I do remember we we’re talking about something very interesting before Thomas interrupted us. Would you like to continue that lovely conversation because I absolutely would.”

It’s not my fault it gives me great joy to see Derek go from positively smug to completely terrified. Plus hearing the great Derek Hale start to stutter is just the icing on the cake. Then again it brings back the dark feelings of being frustrated from Derek not answering and knowing I’m definitely going to be rejected. So I just pretty much turned the tables… on myself. Goddammit.

“Stiles.”

I get up and move to the window, maybe the fireworks will make it better. I wait with my arms crossed as I chewed my bottom lip. Waiting, waiting I hate waiting. I hear Derek get up and move behind me but thankfully not right by me.

“Stiles I- if you know than the pack-“

“It doesn’t matter the pack will have to deal with it ok. If you’ve found your mate then we’ll have to deal with it. It’ll be fine alright, no argument from me and I’ll talk to the pack."

Derek groans in frustration and grabs me by the shoulders and turns me around.

“No argument from you, you’re fine with whoever it is? No fight from Stiles Stilinski. If you know so much about mates then you would already know who my mate is. The thing is I know they won’t want me alright and even if they did I can’t have one… I can’t lose him.”

He started off yelling but then he said the last thing in a whisper and he starred right at me. Then it clicked and no- no that’s not right.

“No it’s not- why would you?” My breathing starts to feel shallow.

Derek seems to realize that it’s finally clicked for me and his looks away. He starts to move away but I grab his arm.

“No just, let me- hold on ok I need to think.” Derek goes rigid but waits. I try to calm down and take even deep breaths.

_Can you stop being a denying asshole and tell him he’s our mate before you cause him to have a damn panic attack! If only he could hear me then I could tell him myself but he can’t yet._

Holy mother of Vader.

_Damon?_

Derek gasps and puts both hands back onto my shoulders and starts pushing me backwards.

“Did you do that? Did you just say-“

“Damon.” I finish as my back hits the window.

We stare at each other as the first bangs of fireworks are heard.

“So it’s-“ I say softly not wanting to end this moment.

“You.” He finishes as his warm breath brushes against my lips.

We’re so close that our noses are touching and our lips have barely any space between them. It wouldn’t be so hard to just close the distance, just move that tiny bit until but then my stupid insecurities decide to take hold.

“Why?” I ask. There has to be a reason why.

 _You know the reason why._ Someone whispers and it’s not Damon.

“Too hard to explain but I can show-“

Then someone decides to burst in the room and ruin the freaking moment.

“Stiles Derek someone took Aiden… oh umm and we think it’s a succubus and…”  Lydia is standing by the couch looking awkward for once and averting her gaze. Do I see a smile on her face? 

My head fell back and hit the window while Derek’s fell against my chest at the outburst. I look up at Lydia and gave her my most deadly glare but it only causes her to look sheepish; which in regards to Lydia Martin, is something.

“I just got worried because it’s been more than 3 hours since we’ve seen him and Ethan said the last place he saw him was before he was going to buy something. I was going to see if Tabitha or her aunt could help but then I wanted to check on you, to make sure you’re feeling better after-“

“Lyd’s it fine. I’m fine alright but go ask the Lyons for help. How long have I been asleep?” I ask. It was only after lunch did we deal with our little incident but that only took an hour or 2 max.

“About 3 hours maybe 3 and a half since you fell asleep.” Lydia answers.

“Why a succubus then?” I sigh in annoyance.

“There’s been some public indecency problems happening for the past week now, we’ve been too busy with personal problems to deal with it.” Tabitha says as she enters the room, Thomas and Aunt Lily right behind her.

"So increase in pheromones and decrease in clothes. Thank god most of the pack is mated.”

Lydia now has the nerve to raise a brow at me, well it’s Lydia so actually she most definitely does.

“Hey I said most because I know it’s true. Plus I know your secret my dear.” I decide to smirk at her and in return she glares but thankfully it’s from embarrassment.

“No one’s been able to track him? I’m sure there’s an unnatural stench of something sweet going around.” I question because seriously our pack has prepared for these types of things.

“Stiles you do remember that we’re at an amusement park and that there are about 1,000 people here? We could try but it wouldn’t help.”

Derek lets out a long suffering sigh and moves to stand next to me. I’m about to pout but then he wraps an arm around my waist. I don’t miss the way Lydia’s eyes snap right to it.

“Go round up the pack so we can make a plan but wait outside in front of the castle.” Derek instructs then adds. “Oh and Lydia?”

“Yes Alpha?” Derek rolls his eyes but I can feel the slight puff his chest does at the title. 

“How did you even get in here, I though Darius locked the door?”  Derek questioned.

“I went through the kitchen of course.” She replies before practically running from the room, probably to tell the pack about Derek and I’s almost kiss. God that would have been a very romantic and sappy kiss! Fireworks at Disneyland for godsakes after that build up, ohhh Lydia, Aiden and this stupid Succubus are going to pay.

“Could you uuhh give us a minute please?” I sheepishly ask the Lyons. They nod and a small smile appears on Aunt Lily’s face. Why the hell is everyone smiling?

Once they leave I turn and wrap my arms around Derek’s waist and let out a sigh as I bury my face in his shirt. Derek does the same and rests his chin on my head.

“The pack sucks.” I mumble against his shirt.

“They do.” He replies.

“We’re gonna have a long talk right?” I ask.

“Yes.”

“There will be no pack or interruptions?”

“Hopefully no.”

“There’s gonna be kissing right?”

Derek lets out a small laugh and places a small kiss into my hair.  “Yes.”

“Good. You know you’re really mushy, I think I like it.” I tease before pulling away and extending my hand. Derek takes it and we walk over to open the door someone thankfully closed.

We all move back to the living room to sit; Tabitha, Aunt Lily and Thomas sit on the couch with Tabby on the left side, Aunt Lily on the right side and Thomas between while Derek and I sit in the two chairs across from them, me in the right and Derek in the left. Derek of course sits closest to the door.

 “So Tabby you said that there’s been some public indecency problems the past week? Have any of you felt anything, any needs?” I ask.

Thomas seems to think about it. “Ya actually, I have been -“

Tabitha slaps a hand over his mouth. “No need to say more little brother, really.” Thomas rolls his eyes and pulls her hand off then sinks back into the couch. “We don’t really go out that much besides going on some of the rides or maybe go and watch the fireworks from outside the castle. I haven’t felt anything though, no needs of that sort at all actually…” Tabitha seems confused by this revelation.

“Well no nothing sexual.” Aunt Lily says and glances at Tabby curiously but then turns her attention back to us. “I have been more focused on cooking and baking, it might have been the cause for why I began to lose it though. Succubi don’t just affect the sexual nature of a person they also affect a person’s inner desire, so mainly you would be more inclined to do something you usually don’t but being here you would just chalk it up to enjoying yourself and having fun at a theme park.”

“So it’s a bit like how we engorged ourselves on your food and could it be why Derek and I are finally uhhh are now together? Or will be after we have a long talk, a very very long talk.” I add and give Derek a look. He gives his signature I roll but has a soft smile on his face.

Aunt Lily seems to be in thought then adds. “I don’t think it was the succubus’s doing. It might be something I’ve been looking into since I’ve stayed here. Again I’m sorry about that but at least my food was delicious.”

“From what I can recollect it was absolutely delicious. You now have the honor of helping me cook for the pack once we finally return home. How are your curly fries?”  I ask seriously because this is a very serious matter!

“Pretty good from what these two have told me. I’ve made some for the park a few times when they needed a different food to sell and it usually sold out by the end of the night. Why, if you want I can make you some once where done talking?” She asks a bit confused.

“Great now you’re never leaving the kitchen.” Derek huffs.

I snort at him. “Well you will just have to find ways to drag me out! But seriously Derek the succubus, what should we do?”

“Well I think that once the park clears out we can try to close it off in one section of the park and then restrain it. It might be a fledgling or lost so we can try to help it. Since our pack mostly has all members mated and Lydia being a banshee, everyone can help. I think the Lyons should stay here because they can be affected by it. We’ll talk with Darius and figure out what else should be done.”

Tabby frowns at being told to stay. “Why can’t I come? I’m not affected by the Succubus and I can help.”

Derek gives her a soft and understanding look which is… I’m not sure because I haven’t actually seen this face before and I’ve been trying to categorize as many expressions/faces as possible for the past 4 to 5 years.

“I think you might need to talk about why you aren’t affected by the Succubus, it seems more important and my pack has already dealt with similar. Stiles remember the vampire?”

“Never ever bring up that little brat again! God I thought I finally buried that in the black abyss next to that stupid fox- oh wonderful and now I’m remembering that bastard, thanks a lot asshole!” I hiss and glare at him.

Derek turns to face me and gives me a sad apologetic puppy dog face… goddamitt he is not allowed to do that!

“Ohhh no not that face! How can you even have that face?”  I whine.

He turns his face down at the comment and that makes it worse.

“Alright if you stop with that sad face then I might think about forgiving you.” I grumble.

That makes his face light up which no, nope absolutely not, I can’t deal anymore.

“Oh my god Sourwolf stop with the faces or I’m going to combust.” I groan.

The sound of laughter reminds me that we have company, awesome.

“Sorry I kind of get carried away and just this one ok.” I apologize lamely. “I’m going to have to agree with Derek on this, it’s a pretty important thing to know and you do not want to have to go through what we are currently trying to figure out right now. Alright anything else to discuss before I go punish my pack?” I question.

Tabby looks like she’s going to argue but thinks better of it while Thomas and Aunt Lily shake their heads no.

“I think we should have each other’s phone number so we can tell you if we need help or that we’ve taken care of it.” I suggest and stand.

Every nods and takes their phone out.

“I can do this little trick that will input all of our names and numbers into both of your phones. May I?”

Aunt Lily asks 

I look to Derek who shrugs and hands it over while I search for my main one. Yes I have more than one because stupid kidnapper takes it or annoying supernatural people crush it with their hand or claws to make their point.

Tabby and Thomas both look confused when I take out 3 phones from my pockets but Aunt Lily gives me an understanding smile.

“Let’s just say kidnappers and beings with super strength love to keep and break my phone. Having more than 2 comes in handy when you’re stuck by yourself in a cave or basement. I have a hidden pocket in here that’s waterproof so 1 phone is safe if I get wet.” I tell Tabby and Thomas as I hand over our phones.

“Clever, I always kept an extra in my boot just in case. Would you like to learn this trick? It’s quite simple.” Aunt Lily asks as her hands glow a light purple.

“Absolutely! Deaton just teaches me how to mix herbs and manipulate different types of ash, it’s gotten boring.” I complain and move closer to her.

“I believe that is because he is training you to be an emissary and it’s very vital skills since you’re in a pack of mainly shifters. Ok, so this also works with other types of information, the little spell is just the transferring of information. You can do this to another person but it’s more difficult. You have to keep a focused head and only think of what you’re going to transfer. I use the Latin word _trajicio_ but other variations work as well. It loosely means transfer just like you used the Chinese word for heal when you healed Thomas. It doesn’t take much work, you just need to stay focused on the information for a few seconds and will it; or in druid words believe it; then say the word. You don’t always need to make physical contact but it feels more certain than without it, Watch.”

Aunt Lily holds both phones facing up then says _trajicio_ as she waves a hand over them. She hands me mine and I quickly open my contacts and find all three of their names with their number.

“Awesome! So it’s kind of like the gift Bella’s daughter has, being able to share stuff?” I comment.

I see Derek fall off his chair and his body shaking with silent laughter as both Tabby and Thomas burst out laughing while Aunt Lily just giggles and shakes her head.

“What, I couldn’t think of anything else to compare it too and you try escaping the girls movie marathon!” I grumbled.

Derek takes a few gasps of air and tries to stop laughing but fails.

“Hey asshole you do know that if we were in Twilight you would be Edward, both of you enter through windows and brood like nobody’s business.” I point out and cross my arms.

Derek tries to sit up but he’s laughing so hard he just keeps falling.

“Does- does this- make you- Bella?” He barely gets out before giving up and rolls over to lie on his back, laughing loud and clear. Even though it sounds really nice like some kind of symphony- ok wait wait I need to hate him right now and possibly kick him ya I’m gonna kick him.

I move closer to him and give a nice swing at his arm but then his damn reflexes come into play and I fall on my ass flailing the whole way down.  

“You know I hate you right now.” I mutter as I scrabble to sit up and re-cross my arms.

Derek finally calms down and rolls to a sitting position, his laughter slowly ebbing. He gives a bright smile and it makes my stomach hurt by how breathtaking it is. I can already feel my face heating up.

“Same here.” He replies and grabs a hold of my leg and yanks me closer until his head is resting on my shin.

 I look around to see the Lyons gone. Derek shifts further up my leg until his head is resting on my thigh with his hair almost touching my fingers. I finally give in and let my fingers brush through hair. Derek lets out a long sigh and tries to move closer.

We stay like that until my phone beeps with a notification. Thankfully it’s the phone Aunt Lily did her trick on which is still on the couch. I grab it and check to see who it is. Of course it’s Lydia.

Queen Scream: Are you done yet?

Lil Red: Yes give us a min. Be down in 5.

Queen Scream: Fine.

I sigh and stand up. Derek grumbles at being moved but gets up to.

“Come on Der, we gotta go.”

He sighs but moves close and drops his head to my neck and pretty much nuzzles it. It’s warm and I can feel a slight tingle from where his beard scratches against my skin. I comb a hand through his hair for another few seconds the pull away. I grab his hand and he laces our fingers together which is incredibly sweet and sappy that I can’t believe I’m not melting.

“Ready to get this over with _Alpha?”_ I question.

Derek rolls his eyes but smiles.

Ok Succubus here we come.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordan gets some advice and Aiden gets something as well. Derek and Stiles are still trying to figure out what they have between them.

(Parrish)

 

I can see the light in the kitchen on at the Stilinski’s so I know John is still up even after it being a good 2 hours since his shift has been over. I knock then enter after John yells come in. He’s sitting at the kitchen table with reports and papers spread out on it and a small glass of whisky to his right. He looks up then nods at the seat to the left of him and goes back to reading the reports.

“Evening John, how are the reports going, need help?” I ask as I sit and take the stack of papers he hands to me.

“These papers are going to be the death of me Parrish, I swear to God. Stiles called you right, about our new additions and to contact Deaton and Morrell.” John sighes as he sits back and relaxes into his chair.

“Yes he did, I’m going down there in an hour to go and bring the Aunt to Deaton. Lydia texted me about a succubus being at the park and they took Aiden, so I thought I might go and help out while i'm there. I called Deaton and he seems excited about the new addition or well as excited as Deaton can be. I think he knows them, the Lyons Stiles called them, they’re Chimera’s so I’m very interested in how this is going to work.” I finish with the reports and stand to go.

“Same here. Alright have a safe drive and call when you’re there. Tell Derek Melissa misses him and that he gets to take over her day shifts for the next 2 weeks. Oh and talk with Lydia, I know you both need to discuss things.” John adds and I stare slightly shocked at him.

“I uhhh… it’s not-“ I scramble for words.

“Just some advice, you don’t have to but it would be wise. I just don’t want another Derek and Stiles situation; I am not blind to that kind of love Jordan. Now talk, enjoy some time off and make sure my son and our pack don’t get kicked out.” He waves a hand at me as he goes back to work.

I stare at him in disbelief then shake my head and chuckle. I say good bye and get in my car, Johns words bouncing around in my head. Maybe… maybe I will.

 

(Derek)

 “Is Parrish on his way?” I ask Stiles once he finished the call. We enter the elevator to go down the 4 floors to the lobby. This place is 4 floors maybe we could ask if the pack could stay here instead.

“Yup after he checks in with my dad. I needed my wonderful father to give Parrish some advice that will hopefully work in our favor. Is everyone downstairs?”

I nod and move a bit closer to him, our arms pressed close together and the back of our hands grazing. The elevator starts to fill with the smell of warm rich earth and melting honey with a hint of lavender. I can now start to detect apple, coffee and something woodsy mixing, my scent starting to mix with his. I let out a huff and rest my head on his shoulder making Stiles let out a small laugh in return. A warm hand slips into mine and gives a light squeeze just like before he had to make those calls.

“What it’s nice and you’re thinking the same thing. I like it, sappy you, it feels right and better. I think this trip is doing the pack good.” He murmurs.

I hum in agreement and shift closer to his neck.

Sadly the moment is ruined by the ding of the elevator and then a spray of golden waves as Erica latches on to us both.

“Down kitty, come on we just got some peace and quiet!” Stiles exclaims while Erica tries to squeeze her head between both of ours.

“Chuck all mighty you both are no longer the hopeless morons we dearly love! Do you know how many plans we tried out that didn’t work because of both your stubborn thick skulls and complete obliviousness of each other’s feelings? It has been an agonizing 4 years! I thought I was going to have to die again before you guys finally got together, I was going to try and summon a demon as a last resort cause I know Supernatural might be a show but you never know. Omg you’re holding hands and the elevator is suffocating with contentment, dear is say-“

“Erica, off. Come on I want to get this problem over with now.” I grumble as I pull us all out from the elevator and into the lobby.

“You both smell so good, like home and sunshine.” Erica says as she finally achieves her goal and is now sandwiched between Stiles and I with our laced hands resting on her waist.

Stiles chuckles and gives her an exaggerated kiss on the cheek. “Well thank goodness it hasn’t come to that, I don’t think I would enjoy dealing with a demon while also trying to stop a succubus though I have mixed feelings about meeting the Winchesters, crazy killers who try to save morons but I do like Bobby and what season do we meet Castiel again, Chuck is God right? Anyway I just don’t think they would be so nice when approached by a werewolf pack, especially one like ours. Is everyone ready to go?”

“You’re only on season 2 so you haven’t seen their growth and you should know by now that when you disrespect my babies, you are also disrespecting Lydia’s.” Erica is proven right by said red head stalking up to us. Damon is laughing his ass off as Lydia casts her glare on us and crosses her arms.

“You want to talk crazy killers, do you want to go against those rouge Wendigo’s again, the ones not so nice like back home?” She gives him a pointed look.

“Lydia please, I would like to get Aiden back then enjoy having Stiles to myself before one of you try to steal him from me again, or disturbed.” I give her a glare to further my point.

“Alright, yes, sorry again. I swear there will not be anymore interruptions between you two, the pack and I have worked way too hard to get you both together, right guys?” A chorus of agreements goes around. Erica wiggles out and attaches herself to Boyd’s side.

“So where did they say the last sighting of the Succubus was? Are we pairing up or staying as one main group? Do we want to section them off down into the tunnels or get them to leave?” I glance towards Stiles and Darius as my main strategists. They share a look and seem to come to a quick agreement.

Stiles squeezes my hand and smirks. “Lily and Tabby both said they saw them mainly by Main Street U.S.A., so probably by the statue in front of the railroad which would be the most crowded with people shopping, entering and leaving. Pairing up in threes would be smart and we need to find Aiden so get them down to the tunnels. Would you do the honors Darius?”

Cora fondly rolls her eyes at them when Darius does a little bow. “Of course Stiles.  Erica with Ethan and Kira, Scott with Cora and Danny, Stiles with Derek and Allison, then Isaac with me and Boyd. As for Lydia…”

“Lydia can wait at the front gates for Parrish. Lyd’s go upstairs and talk to Lily if she can make sure he gets in with no trouble. Everyone knows what to do, alright let’s go.” Stiles finishes and pulls me forward as he makes a beeline for Allison.  Everyone goes with their designated group and heads out of the lobby.

Once we’ve put some distance from each other Stiles stops and turns to Allison. 

“Ali spill.”

Those two words make our deadly huntress freeze as her eyes frantically search for an exit.

“Allison.” Stiles says louder.

_Hahaha the huntress is going to get it unless she spills!_ Damon laughs.

_Agreed… this is so weird. Derek can you actually hear this?_ This is- yes definitely weird. I wonder if this is how mom and dad we’re, how all the mates in our pack are.

_That seems to be your way of yes. Ohhh this is going to be soooo much fun. I wonder if I can send you a visual or something._ Stiles snickers.

An image of pizza flashes through my head then the preserve.

_Yes Stiles I can see that._

_Awesome. Hmmmm._

“Uhhh guys?”

_Stiles don’t try anything. Remember succubus and your trying to get answers from Allison?_

“Sorry Ali, we’re just getting used to the mate bond. Can you and Isaac… talk to each other like telepathically?”

Her face lights up at the mention of the mate bond. “Oh ya all the time. We’ve worked up to about being a good 75 almost 80 miles from each other and still are able to talk. Ours isn’t as strong as both wolves or supernatural pairs but mines perfect just the way it is. You guys can try testing it out when we have some free time.”

“Can you hear Isaac’ wolf?”  Ali gives Stiles an unimpressed look.

“Of course, that’s how a mate bond works. Didn’t you learn anything during Lydia’s power point and I thought you researched this? That’s how I knew for sure Isaac was the one, only true mates can hear a werewolves wolf. There are temporary ones that are a majority, our packs pretty unique because our whole pack is mainly made of true mates. You really weren’t paying attention we’re you.”

“I did but like skimmed it. I was a bit… averse to learning about true mates. This one made it difficult.” He jerks a thumb at me.

“I’m not the only one that made this difficult.” I frown and pinch his side.

“Hey no pinching!” Stiles squeaks. My god that was cute.

_I am NOT cute… only like 10%._

_Mate is adorable and sexy. Mine._

_Why thank you Damon._

This is going to take a while to get used to.

“So if you guys have the mate bond, it means you’ve kissed!” Ali squeals. Wait what?

Stiles and I share a look.

“We haven’t-“ I start but something flashes before my eyes, a scene no- a memory; Stiles memory. I’m looking at me, me who looks a bit battered and is barely standing up. We’re in my loft and I’m smiling at someone, Stiles. This feeling of dread and anxiety completely vanishes as Stiles rushes at me and kisses me. It’s so nice, all warm and a bit desperate but really nice. I hear myself say Stiles name before I lose consciousness. I thought that was just a dream!

“We did.” Stiles says blushing.

_THE ONE DAMN TIME I DECIDED TO REST AND I MISSED THAT!!!??_ Damon shrieks.

I stare at him in shock. _Stiles?_

_I sorta might have been locking that memory away?_ The blush turns a deeper red.

_Why the hell would you do that!_

“I freaked out ok! Sometimes I don’t even remember if it was real or another daydream!”

“That means we’ve been mated-“

“Uhh guys?”

“No, both half’s have to be- need to accept. You’ve only accepted me recently.” I can see his face fall at the thought that I’ve only wanted him just now.

“No I haven’t, it’s been you since the pool, even before that! Since the woods when you we’re 10! You’ve always been in the back of my mind, always whisky eyes and moles.” I growl.

“Derek? Stiles? Jeez I bet you can’t even hear me.”

“That was you? Why didn’t you tell me when I told you!”

“Stiles did you not just hear what I told you?”

“GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP” Allison yells.

Stiles and I jerk away from each other once we realize were we are. I look around and see a crowd has formed around us but it’s quickly dispersing. Allison has a head to her face and shaking her head.

“uummm sorry?” Stiles gives a sheepish apology and starts to blush again.

“Jesus no wonder you two took this long to get together. Isaac just told me they spotted Aiden and the Succubus so please continue your yelling match later. Hopefully your yelling match ends in sex and we can all be done with your sexual tension. Now Isaac said they are trying to seclude her to a tunnel where Tabby said there will be which is by the greenery area that divides Adventureland and the shops on Main Street. It’s a small section between the Disney Clothiers and the Market House. The park closes in about 2 hours since they just finished with the fireworks show, so there are less people and it’s dark enough that it would be safe to just run there.”

“Have they found Aiden?” I ask.

“Yes but he seems to be following his captor. He sort of looks like a lovesick puppy.” She laughs for some reason and rolls her eyes. Stiles and I give her a confused look and she just smiles then says “Isaac thinks it’s hilarious.” Allison starts running “Come on you guys!”

Stiles laughs and races after her while I sigh and do the same. We reach the spot that Isaac told his mate to go in no time and find an interesting situation.

“We aren’t going to do anything Aiden, we just want to talk to her. Remember we only hurt those who are hurting others? Just bring her back to the castle so we can figure out what’s going on.” Ethan is talking to his brother who seems to be standing protectively in front of a girl.

“No you’re just going to take her away like how everything else I have gets taken away. She’s not hurting anyone; she’s just lost and unsure of what to do. If she didn’t feed she would have died.” Aiden takes a step closer to the girl.

“Aiden what’s going on?” I ask as Stiles and I walk to the front of the group as Allison goes to Isaac.

The girl’s eyes flash a light magenta at our arrival revealing she’s the succubus. I do a quick catalogue of her appearance like I’ve trained to the pack to do whenever we meet someone new. Her hair is a messy light blonde that goes down to below her shoulders with a small almond shaped face. Her eyes are a dark blue that make the freckles across her cheeks pop on her pale white skin. She has a grey sweater that’s slightly too big for her with a big Mickey symbol on the front and Minnie night bottoms. Her shoes are flats that look a battered and worn.

Aiden gives us a pleading look as he moves even closer to the girl. “I have to protect her; she’s lost and needs my help. Needs me.”

I look at Stiles who groans and looks up to the sky. I quickly move my hand to his neck and rub it, concerned.

“I’m fine Der it’s just that we got a new addition to the pack.” Stiles nods toward Aiden and the girl.

_So the succubus is…_  I question.

_His mate, yes._ Stiles answers.

Stiles gives a tired smile and walks toward Aiden but Aiden still tense, growls at him. Stiles gives him a patronizing look. “Is that really how to act towards pack mom AND you’re Alpha’s mate? Aiden I thought I taught you better.” A look of guilt crosses his face until the girl behind him lets out a small whimper and moves closer to him.

“Is she it?” Stiles questions. Aiden nods and takes a hold of the girls hand, she laces them together.

“Alright then we will help her. What’s your name sweetie?” Stiles directs this to the girl who shyly hides her face in Aiden’s shoulder.

“Can Aiden tell me?”

Stiles patiently waits until Alexia nods.

“Aiden?”

“Her name is Alexia. She’s 19 and looking for her cousin. Her cousin said that if she ever needed to find her, come here and find Tabby. Alexia doesn’t remember who Tabby is or even what she lookes like. She’s only been feeding since she matured at 15 and that’s why the park has had some problems. Can we take her to Tabby now and get her some new clothes?”

Stiles smiles and nods.

“Alexia, would you like to come with us? We won’t hurt you, we want to help. You and a member of our pack are very important to us so we will help you and protect you. How long have you been here?” 

Alexia peeks from Aiden’s shoulder at Stiles. “About 2 and a half weeks.” Her voice is small and timid.

“We know who tabby is would you like to meet her?”

Alexia nods but still looks unsure.

“Before we do would you like to go shopping? I don’t think those clothes are the right size.” This makes her blushes a light pink in embarrassment.

“I had to shoplift them cause my old ones were too dirty. I’m sorry.”

Stiles gives her a warm smile. “Sometimes you have to do some bad things to help you get by but you know that what you did was wrong so there’s nothing to be sorry about, ok. Would it be alright if the girls take you shopping? I know they’ve been waiting all day for it and I can never deny my girls shopping.”

 “Can Aiden come?”

“Of course, whatever makes you more comfortable.” I answer. Stiles turns to me and smirks.

“Oh Alpha of mine, you have spoken! I thought the big bad only growled?” Stiles jokes.

“Stiles, shut up. Come on Alexia why don’t we go to the Disney Clothiers? They have an agreeable selection of clothes and we’re right next to it. Aiden make sure the girls don’t buy the whole store.” I state as I hand over my credit card him.

 “Love you too Derek!” Erica shouts as she swipes it from Aiden.

“Kira, Cora, Ali, watch what she spends.”

“Aye aye Alpha.” They reply before Kira grabs Aiden’s arm and drags both him and Alexia to the store.

“Boys you can go with the girls and make sure Erica doesn’t eat anyone. I’m going to call Lyd’s and Lily. Derek?” Stiles takes my hand as he pulls his phone out. We start walking to the entrance/exit as Stiles talks to Lily.

“Hey Aunt Lily, do you know anyone named Alexia? No ok then can you put Tabby on? Awesome thanks. Hey Tabby do you know anyone named Alexia? Oh really ok umm no she’s by herself. So I’m guessing that’s bad. Ok ok we’re at the entrance/exit area, by the gate and I sent the pack to take her shopping at Disney Clothiers. Oh, she and Aiden are mated… ya crazy right. Ok just send me a text when your there. Bye.”   

“So Tabby knows her?” I remark.

“Yup but it’s been a few years. She seemed really concerned about who isn’t with her though, her cousin. Well more fun for us. New pack members, secret tunnels and we saved a family. Wonder what else is going to get thrown at us.” He sighs and walks us to the small brick border around the Railroad station in front of the gate. He moves to sit beside me but I just pull him into my lap so his back is to my chest and rest me chin on his shoulder. Both our hands are clasped together and wrapped around Stiles middle while we wait. It’s pretty peaceful. 

“What about Lyd’s?” I mumbled.

“She texted me that Jordan and her are almost to the gate, should be a good 2-3 minutes.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Yup and she says to give them her congratulations.”

I make a noise of acknowledgement and move closer to his neck to take in his scent.

“Do you want to finish our fight from before?” Stiles murmurs.

I drag my nose slowly up and down his neck starting to get lost in his scent.

“Derek?”

“Which one?” I joke.

“The one where Allison yelled at us I guess… unless you want to start talking about things from when we were in the castle. You know me I’m a nonstop talker.”

_No more words, just touch._

_I can agree on that Damon. Derek?_

I tighten my hold on him as an answer.

“I guess it can wait. Oh I think I see Lydia and Jordan. Come on up you big softy.”

“Not a softy.” I grumble.

“Ya sure, keep telling yourself. Come on Lydia is not one to be kept waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a total sap and will hopefully try to write something actually evil. I hope you enjoy this and there may or may not be a hint for something coming!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the new pack member!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long, this chapter just didn't seem to want to be written but I did it! Enjoy, comment, kudo, subscribe and as always all mistakes are my own!

(Lydia)

I wait on the outside of the gate entrance for Jordan as he gets passed through the baggage check area, a flash of his badge and a short call has him walking quickly towards me. Really the leather jacket, what is it about this pack and leather?

 “Lydia!” He hugs me and I return it.  

“Hey Jordan, how was the drive?” I ask as we start walking.

“Not that bad actually. How are you and everyone? Do you still need help with the Succubus?”

“Not sure at the moment, hold on let me text Stiles to see how things are.” I pull out my phone to tell him that Jordan is here and to ask for an update while we walk. I see I missed a message from my mom so I send her a quick hi and that the packs fine when Jordan grabs my arm and pulls me to the side. I look up just quick enough to see that I was about to bump into a stroller.

“Whoa Lyd’s are you alright?”

“Ya sorry I was a bit too preoccupied on sending Stiles and my mom a text. Thanks.”

He gives me a fond smile that absolutely doesn’t make me warm. God I’m turning into Stiles. “Of course.”

Jordan let’s go of my arm and moves it to the small of my back. We walk right through the gate with the ID Lily gave me and wait for Stiles to come get us.

I get a text from Stiles that lifts a pressure off my chest I know has been there for far too long to be healthy.

Stiles: The problem has become our solution. She’s Aiden’s mate.

“Aiden’s found his mate.” I beamed at Jordan.

“Who is it?” He has a confused look on his face. I can see a hint of worry.

I send a quick reply of congratulations for Stiles to tell Aiden. “It seems our little problem just became our solution. I think a succubus is a perfect match for him and from what Stiles tells me she’s might just calm him down.”

“Huh a succubus, our pack is getting pretty big and with all these new additions. I hope she eases in alright even if she has a mate to help her. You’re alright with this?” I hear a hint of concern in his voice.

I frown at him. “Hey I figured out what you were in a week and of course I am we weren’t really s thing. Yes I loved and cared for him but as a pack mate or an annoying brother. We both knew we weren’t it for each other but that didn’t mean we couldn’t have fun. I already know who’s mine I just need to be patient.”

Jordan blinks at me and seems shocked. I give him a smile and a wink as I see Stiles walking with Derek to us. Good he remembers I’m not one to be kept waiting.

“Sup Jordan how are you? Hope the drive wasn’t too bad.” Stiles brings him into a short hug then moves back to Derek’s side. Derek does the same then moves back to Stiles side.

Jordan looks toward Stiles. “Did you remind Derek that he has Melissa’s shift for 2 weeks when he comes back?”

“Oops completely forgot... sorry Der.” Derek just sighs at him.

“I’ll bring you lunch and my pastries ever day, deal?”

“I don’t even know how I would fatten you up!” Stiles laughed.

Derek snorts then nuzzles Stiles neck. I can see Jordan having a confused but happy look on his face and look towards me in question. I nod and give my Alpha and best friend, besides Allison of course, a confused look as well. Surely the mating bond hasn’t been fully completed yet, they just confessed. I wonder if I was right about them being more, is there something more than a mate bond? Wait if they’re this far in the mate bond it means-

“Yes we kissed Lyd’s, please no questions just yet we still need to talk and figure out something’s ok.”

“Are you sure you’re not a telepath?” I joke.

“Well not yet but I can see it in your eyes. Yes I will tell you later, swear.” I size him up before nodding.

 “So now what is there to do? Instead of a fight we got an addition to the pack. Is there anything we should worry about then?”  

“Yes, it is connected to our new addition and has something to do with Tabby. Oh we moved to the castle! Lily’s request, she still feels bad about what happened and she wants to get to know the pack.”

Is it so hard to have a day off, just a few hours for fun, shopping and pack bonding. Well at least we get to stay in the castle but we can never catch a break.

A hand rubs lightly at my back and I snap my head to look at Jordan. He blinks at me and moves his hand away looking a bit sheepish. “uuhh sorry I  wasn’t really thinking…” He trails off.

Thankfully Stiles is amazing and interrupts this little… thing.

“Would you like to meet her? I think she would like someone who knows the most about fashion and her kind.” He smiles then starts walking with Derek’s hand in his. The simple gesture makes me happy and relieved.

“So they’ve finally…“

“Stopped being stupid, yes.” Sighing with joy I take hold of Jordan’s hand and follow Stiles. He seems a bit unsure of the action but doesn’t let go.

Jordan lifts our hands up and tightens his hold. “Finally?” He has a nervous but bright smile on his face. I laugh and squeeze our hands then continue following Stiles and Derek.

 

We walk back to Cinderella’s castle and head up towards the Lyons floor. When we walk in I’m hugged by Allison, Danny and Kira as Jordan is hugged by the twins and Isaac. Allison and Aiden pull me aside and really they don’t need to give me a talk or something, I’m positive I’ll like her.

Before ether of them say I word I hold my hand up. “If you’re both trying to give me a talk of _Lydia be nice_   or some crap like that then don’t even think about saying a single word. I know that I will like her and that she is the one for you Aiden. She saved me from a headache and we got a new addition to the pack, now the least you two can do is tell me her name because that is the one thing Stiles left out in the text and when we we're talking.” I sound a bit frustrated at the end but I’m hungry and tired, we missed dinner and I was stressing over getting Aiden back safe and sound.

Aiden seems to relax from the tense posture he had then gives me a tight hug. “Thanks Lyd’s I know you’re going to like her too. Her name is Alexia Castillo and she’s 19. She’s a bit shy and scared at the moment but she knows how to hold her own.”

“Alright alright, can I meet the girl now? I want to ask her about being a succubus because we don’t have much info on them.” They move aside and let me move passed them and follow me into the living room.

Alexia is a small girl with blonde hair and an almond shaped face surrounded by bags of clothes that Erica and Cora are going through.

“Hey girls, need help?” I cast a glance at the bags of clothes and oh. Ya no she is not allowed to wear this crap. “Do you really think I’m going to allow her to wear these? Alexia why don’t you come with me to get some ‘Real’ clothes, you look about Kira’s size. Kira?”

She gives me a big smile and nods.

Alexia looks a bit weary but follows with Aiden behind her. “Aiden have we figure out where everyone’s staying?”

“Ya, Derek and Stiles have stated they get their own room which is on this floor while we get the one below. There are 2 rooms and a living room so we can still divide up in groups of 3. Isaac, Allison, Erica, Boyd, Cora and Darius are staying in the living room. Scott, Kira, you and Jordan are staying in one room while Danny, Ethan, Alexia and I are staying in the other. Here’s your room.” Aiden walks to a beautiful oak door that opens into an equally beautiful room.

Everything looks almost surreal as if you’ve stepped into the past. I walk in and see 2 queen size beds with rich brown fluffy comforters beneath a regal canopy draping and a small mahogany table sits between them, castle-gray stone walls carved with intricate detail, rich hardwood floors, a portrait of Cinderella I’ve heard changes to flat-screen TV that hangs over a small marble fireplace. There are small ornate stain-glass windows with familiar characters from the movie and a mini fridge built into the wall between the bed and the bathroom. I walk over to a door that is a reasonably sized closet and then a gorgeous bathroom. The bathroom is lovely with copper basins that sit atop the vanity as sinks and a lavish garden tub that doubles as a shower with lights engraved in the ceiling to look like stars. The detail is incredible and it is exactly a room for a queen.

I look around to find Kira’s bag on the end of the bed closest to the window. I pick a black and grey plaid skirt, a pair of black tights, a simple grey long sleeve, a pair of green sock and the extra pair of converse she has. I go to my bag to take out a brush and my make-up kit then leave it on my bed.

“I think now would be a time for you to excuse yourself Aiden, I think Alexia would like to change out of her clothes in some privacy, unless you want him to stay Alexia, he can stay then.” I grab all the things I need and take it into the bathroom. Ahh good they have towels in here. “How do you feel about a shower?”

I wait patiently for her to reply. I can hear her walk to the door of the bathroom but stops at the frame. “I… a bath would be nice.” I smile and continue putting everything on the sink counter. “Do you want Aiden to stay? He can go get some food, you’ve got to be hungry and Lily is an excellent cook.”

She finally walks in and sits on the edge of the tub. “Can she make ravioli with meat?” I turn around to face her and hand her some shampoo and body wash.

“I don’t see why not. Aiden.”

 “Got it, I’ll be back.” He calls through the door as he leaves.

“Do you want help washing your hair?” she gives me confused look tilts her head.

“Oh sorry, it’s just that I’m the one who takes care of the pack and makes sure they look their best. I’m the only one that can besides Stiles though he still needs help with his fashion choices. I’m sort of like the co-pack mom. Stiles does the job wonderfully but that doesn’t mean he can’t have help.”  I sit and wait for Alexia to settle and relax until I start talking again.

“Do you want to take a shower or a bath? Both look heavenly.” I give her another smile and she returns a small one. “Well I’ll give you some privacy; I’ll be right on my bed that’s next to the door.” I get up to leave but her hand grabs onto my wrists.

“Could you… uhhh if you still want to… could you stay and help me wash my hair?” She sounds embarrassed and she keeps her eyes cast downward. “Of course. Why don’t we get the water to a nice temperature and you can rinse yourself off, then I can help with your hair. Shower then bath or bath then shower?”

“Shower then bath please.” She starts to change out of her clothes but being with the pack this long I don’t bate an eye. I help her in and let her take care of the rest while I sit on the floor cross-legged with my back against the tub. Its only after she starts the bath does she say something.

“Hey Lydia.”

“Yes.”

“Could you do my hair now?”

“Absolutely, sit up with your back towards me.” She does as I ask while I put the shampoo next to me on the floor and kneel on both knees on a folded towel. “Do you want to talk while I do your hair?” I offer offhanded so she doesn’t feel too pressured to answer.

“What should I talk about?” She seems to relax into the water as I message shampoo into her hair.

“Well seeing as you’re going to be in our pack, why don’t you ask me some questions you have?”

“Ok then… how many people are in your pack?”

“Well including you would be about 26 now and not adding others like certain parents who are not in the know, another pack that’s from South America. All in all we have close to 30 official members and almost 40 including everyone I can think of maybe even more.”

“That’s a- I think that’s the largest pack I’ve ever heard of. The last biggest pack in California was the Hale pack before the psycho Argent family took them out.” Alexia sounds in awe and sinks a bit deeper into the water.

“I know but ours is a bit unorthodox even more now with so many different types of supernatural. We’ve gained 4 more just today including you. You seem to know Tabitha already, can I ask how? You can rinse the shampoo out now.”

She rinses out the soap while I switch the shampoo for conditioner.

“Well I don’t think I’ve ever met her in person but Carm talked about her a lot, so much that I felt like I knew her but that was almost 7 years ago or well now 8 since I’m 19 now. They met at a carnival… no wait a zoo, when Tabitha got lost when they were both 10. Carm found her crying and helped her find her parents. It didn’t seem to matter until they met again; oh that’s when they met at the carnival, that uhh then did Carm started to realize that there was something different about Tabitha- not that Tabitha was a Chimera cause they both told each other what they were being able to tell that they were both supernatural at the zoo but uhhh that… I’m sorry.”  My hands pause combing through her hair at the apology.

“Nothing to be sorry for, take whatever time you need to get your thoughts in order. I know this might be a bit difficult because you have to recall things from so long ago, just tell me what you remember and we can also talk to Tabitha herself about it. There I’m done with your hair! Leave it in for another 3 minutes so the conditioner can do its job.” I set the comb down and relax with my legs crossed on the towel.

“Ok it’s just that usually people get annoyed when I start rambling or when I can’t tell something very well and I’m already really shy even though being a succubus should probably make me all confidant but I’m not… I guess I’m just used to apologizing for it. Then I started to mature and it got even worse because then people started to talk to me more and wanted my attention.” I can already see her trying to curl in on herself and that will not do. I move closer to give her shoulder a light squeeze.

“Hey it’s completely fine if you ramble, if you want you can see what real rambling is and go have a talk with Stiles; jeez does that boy have lunges. Just because you’re a succubus doesn’t mean you have to be confidant or be able to know what to say, that’s like saying just because you’re a man you have to love s woman and look where that’s gotten people. Our Alpha Derek follows a saying his mother told him that’s helped him immensely-“

“Wait your pack is the Beacon Hills pack, the one with Alpha Derek Hale and True Alpha Scott Mccall!” she squeaks.

“Ya that’s us, I thought Stiles would have said something about us or at least Aiden would have told you something. Then again Stiles loves his nicknames and we’ve been calling him Alpha more often.”

“I think they might have umm the blonde girl… Erica said it once if I really think about it but I was still a bit…”

“Preoccupied? I know. Yes we are the Beacon Hills pack. Can I continue from before or do you want to ask something else?”

“I’ll ask after you finish saying what I interrupted. Do I rinse out my hair now?”

“Yes. So just because you’re a predator doesn’t mean you have to be a killer, like most weres or shifters they have the animalistic side that would rather just kill. Now Derek has been through so much and I respect him immensely for not just giving up. I would tell you know but you’ll hear it over time and it’s a pretty big list though it’s gotten better now. Do you want to get out now, the waters probably cold now.” She says yes and moves to let the water drain while I hand her a towel. I grab all the things I brought with me in and lead Alexia to the bed I picked which is closest to the bathroom.

I keep talking while I put the things from the bathroom away and grab some things for Alexia’s hair. “You still need to remember that it’s only been about 4 years since you’ve matured and I have a hunch that you’ve also been through some tough stuff as well. These things take time and it’s like trying to find yourself again so don’t worry, Aiden has all the confidence you need hopefully it doesn’t all rub off on you.” I joke.

“I heard that! Now I’m not sure if you should have the garden salad Lily made for you. Hi Lexi I have your meat ravioli as requested.” Aiden of course enters the room just in time to hear my insult.

“Unless you want to keep the ability to hear I think you should rethink that idea. How are the clothes, do they fit?” I give Alexia a once over and nod in approval at my choice; comfortable and easy to move in.

“Do you want me to brush out your hair or would you like Aiden to? He’s become almost as good as me. You can use my brush and just give it back to me tomorrow. I’m exhausted so I’m going to find Jordan and sleep.” I let out a yawn and wait for Alexia’s decision.

“I want to go meet more of the pack and you should sleep, I didn’t realize how long the bath was. Thank you so much Lydia!” Alexia gives me a tight hug that I return. We break apart and head out back to where the pack is.

“Of course, you take care of your pack now go have fun and enjoy this place while we’re still here.” I laugh and scan the room for Jordan. I catch his eye and give him a smile. Probably seeing how tired I look he gets up and walks towards me in an instant.

“Hey.” He smiles and wraps me into a hug.” Come on I know you’re tired let’s get some sleep ya?”

I give him a sleepy nod and tell the pack goodnight as we walk back to our room.

“Finally, I thought those two would be as bad as Stiles and Derek! I love that girl I do but I didn’t think it would take this long.” I hear Aiden say before someone slaps him.

“I may have just got here but I think a banshee has excellent hearing and one with Lydia’s personality will use what she can against you, you may be my mate Aiden but I won’t save you from her wrath.” Jordan and I both chuckle at what we hear.

“She’s gonna be good for him.” Jordan smiles.

“She definitely will. Come on I need sleep and you’re warm.” I pout as we change into out night clothes; him a pair of grey sweats and me a big t-shirt with sleep shorts.

We get comfortable and I give a content sigh at finally being with my other half. Jordan gives me kiss on my shoulder.

“Night lyd’s”.  

“Night Jordan.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's Peter's POV and really you have to love the Hales, they're quite fun to write! I guess some Sterek feels so enjoy that as well. Also who wants to guess what other fandom i'm currently into?

(Peter)

It’s a gorgeous day out for a run maybe Christopher is out as well I ponder hmmm maybe later. I stretch and head for my favorite trail. I leisurely walk and listen to the wildlife around me that’s become a nice calming exercise I’ve gotten in the habit of. Birds in the trees and flying over head, small rodents taking cover as I approach and even the insects are singing. It hasn’t been this peaceful for a while; great that usually means something’s coming. Then again I'm not getting that restlessness that the animals usually feel or the dull edge that pulls at my instincts to be ready. I shed those boring thoughts and start to hum a random tune as I lose myself in the preserve.

 

I’m not sure how much time has passed but the sun seems to be setting and the animals are starting to come more alive. I take one last deep breath to just take in the peace and calming aroma of the preserve when I hear a quiet cures and snap of something. I get closer to where the noise came from and hear another curse as- oh.

“Dammit no service, great. Where’s that wolf when you-”

“Need him Christopher? Well I’m right here!” I grin as I hear his groan of annoyance.

“Peter fancy seeing you here, stalking me again or just taking a nice walk out?” He drawls.

I give him a smile with a bit of teeth. “Well it’s actually the latter for once. Today seemed like such a beautiful day and the preserve seems to be at peace after all these years. No feelings of doom, no threats waiting among the horizon. I was going to ask you to join me but it seems I didn’t need to.”

“Ya I wonder why that always seems to happen?” He sneers. He looks as if he’s going to crosses his arms but doing so wouldn’t be wise in his current… predicament.

“I don’t think moving would be smart Christopher.” He looks as if he’s about to argue but keeps his mouth closed. “Well now that I have your undivided attention, how did you find yourself in this lovely part of the preserve? It seems you haven’t run into any lions, tigers or bears… or well any actual lions, tigers and bears.” I smirk and look down at his left foot.

It seems the pack missed a bear trap that those stupid hunters left lying around; thank god it’s the normal kind. I’m surprised Argent missed it.

“Hilarious Peter now could you help me?” Christopher grates out as his face turns a light shade of red in anger. It’s such a nice color on him.

“Well I didn’t hear a please and you seem sooo enthusiastic for my help. I think I’ll just leave you here.” I give him a wave and move to walk past him when he groans. “Fine please Peter, can you help me? I would like to walk out of here with both feet and that requires your help. Please?”

I can still see a bit of fight in his eyes but there’s enough pleading in them to outweigh it.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” I take a quick look at the type of trap it is and it seems like a simple pressure activated one. Of course like all traps they have an instruction label to help if you accidently use it on yourself. Ah there’s a pin that should slow the reaction time long enough for me to pull him out of it.

“Ok Christopher you will have about a second delay to get your foot out of the trap when I push this pin down. On the count of 2 lift your foot. Ready?” I crouch done and wait for his reply.

“Yes. Ok 1 2!” I quickly push the pin down as Christopher yanks his foot out and staggers a bit behind me. The trap snaps shut with a clank making me wince. I stand up and kick the trap against a nearby tree hard enough that I have a satisfying sight of it breaking apart.

I let out a breath and clap my hands together to gain Christopher’s attention. “There, no more trap. Now would you like to accompany me back to your car or enjoy a walk with me? I don’t think we’ve ever had the chance to catch up since I came back, you seem to be avoiding me for these past 4 years.”

“I don’t think we have much to catch up on; you were comatose, went crazy, came back to life after dying and haven’t changed since I last saw you. I married, had a kid and am still a hunter but I changed my morals.” He gives me a pointed look and starts walking from where I came from.

“You and I both know that’s not the past I’ve been trying to talking about Christopher. I wonder if you even remember those times before your psycho father and sister started to dig their claws into you.” I reply quietly. A smile and laughter flash through my mind before I push them away.

My words seem to have stopped him in his tracks and he turns around to face me. He gives me a 'I know that look Peter, what are you trying to hide?' I can actually see concern in his features. My skin is starting to itch and I can hear Stefan give a quite whine.

“Nothing just memories, I’ll be out of your hair then. Goodbye Christopher.” I turn and start walking in the opposite direction.

“Peter wait…”

“Yes?”

“Do you… is it still there? Can we…” He seems to be scrambling for words as he runs a hand through his hair in frustration. I sigh and let myself give in, just for tonight then nothing after.

“It’s this way, about 2 miles from where we are.” I walk towards ‘that’ place with Christopher a few steps behind me. I wonder if my dear nephew has finally grown some and talked with his own mate, I should probably be stocking up on condoms and lube. The idea of leaving them a basket full of it with a “use it generously” note sounds hilarious. I think I’ll do that.

 

(Derek)

I get the feeling that Peter’s planning something inappropriate and I’m terrified to know what.

“Do you think it’s too late to get some last minute rides in? I didn’t get to go on Indian Jones and

I want to go on one that I can walk after and I don’t zone out because you fall asleep on me.” Stiles demands as he gets up. I frown at him moving.

 _We can cuddle when we sleep._ He says to soothe me.

_I was comfortable!_

“Tough luck Der, now get up.” I groan but do as he asks and move behind him.

“I want to go on something if that’s alright. I’ve always loved the carousel and I think Tabitha likes it too. We can go on something faster after it.” Alexia offers while burrowed into Aiden’s side.

“Anyone else want to go? It’s still another hour until the parks supposed to close and I think we can fit 2-3 rides into that.”

“I do” Erica says from Boyd’s arms.

“Cool that means Boyd’s also coming.”

“We’ll come; I haven’t ridden a carousel in years.” Darius says as he and Cora stand and stretch.

“Ethan? Allison? Scott?” Stiles looks over at them.

“No I think the rest of just want to stay and relax here.” Danny answers. They all nod in agreement and snuggle closer to their mate.

“Ok then someone go ask Tabby and then we’ll be on our way! Erica if you would.”

“Aye aye mama!” She shouts and jumps out of Boyd’s arms.

“I now regret accepting being called pack mom.” Stiles grumbles.

“Well I like the name.” I murmur and nip at his neck. I smell the spike in his scent and feel him give a small shudder.

“Gross you two, get a room!” Allison hollers.

We do have a room. I remind him.

Oh that’s not fair! I want to go on rides… but I also want to ride you.

The comment makes me choke. God he’s such a little shit.

“Hey rides now, sex later!” Erica yells as she and Tabby enter the room.

“You all ruin everything!!!” Stiles complains.

“Well we have time and we still need to talk Stiles, so rides it is. Is everyone ready?”

“Yes!”

“Let’s go then.”

 

The Carousel is a quick walk from the Castle and now with everyone is starting to leave  we have it all to ourselves.

Tabby walks to the control box and talks to the employee saying that she’ll take over for the rest of her 10 minute shift. The girl who looks about 25 gives Tabby a hug before disappearing into a nearby tree.

“Tree Nymph, we have a lot of supernatural employed here so don’t be surprised if you catch a whiff of something now.” Thomas says appearing out of know where.

“Thomas you little brat I told you only 18 and over are allowed!” Tabby yells through the speaker, causing me to wince when it crackles.

“Love you too sis! You guys have fun, I’ll be sitting up top while you all make-out and smell weird!” With that he jumps up and seats himself on the roof of the carousel.

I enjoy the site of everyone running around trying to find a spot which Stiles seems to have already done. “Derek come on I found a bench one!” He yells this with flailing and guarded body language, as if someone will take the seat from him.

I sigh before getting on and sitting next to him. I make sure that I situate myself between Stiles and the open space; you can never be too cautious. He picked a bench in the middle with a horse on each side of us.

Everyone eventually finds a seat and waits for Tabby to start the ride. Erica is 2 spots behind us to the left sitting on a horse with Boyd standing at her side. Cora and Darius are both sitting on one horse 3 spots in front of us, Darius on the saddle with my crazy sister sitting on the head. Alexia and Aiden are sensible by sitting on their own horses placed next to each other and in front of Cora and Darius.

 Seeing that everyone has found a spot Tabby starts fiddling with the controls. 

“Hello everyone! I shall be your tour guide today to give you the best and most exclusive tour imaginable! Sit your cute butts down and enjoy the ride or else!” Tabby instructs before starting the ride and hopping on to stand and holding onto one of the poles.

Stiles shifts to lie on his back with his head in my lap and grabs my left hand with both of his, his long legs hanging off the benches armrest. I let my right hand comb through his hair and relax into the easy motion of the carousel.

 _This is nice huh?_ Stiles asks as he strokes my hand.

_Yes, it is._

_Damon, thoughts?_

We can both feel a content growl through the bond making us laugh.

I relax further into my seat and let my mind wonder for once knowing I can now.

 

I go over what all the pack and I have been through, how much we’ve had to go through to get here.

There was mistrust and unease between us in the beginning, so much fear and anger but now it’s like we’ve become a whole and an actual family. No Omegas, no mistrust, anger or fear of each other, no hate or prejudice. We got Erica and Boyd back, Allison didn’t die from the oni, I got Cora with a new brother and I found my mate. I don’t feel guilty like before, I’ve been able to come out of my shell and do good, protect those in need just like my mother wanted. I’m finally happy and my pack has grown even bigger. I’m pretty grateful that Stiles made me go on this trip or we probably would have dance around each other another year unless someone stepped in. I really want to kiss him now because- because I can now. This fills me with a bit of giddy joy, pure innocent joy that I thought got burned in the fire. God it feels amazing to have this again.

“Hey Stiles.” I ask. He hums in reply, his eyes closed while I was thinking. I start moving without a second thought and finally press my lips to his. I hear his breath hitches in surprise for a second before one of his hands move and cups the back of my neck to pull me closer. It’s soft and gentle like the easy motion of the carousel, just a light pressure of our lips together for a brief few seconds until I pull back. Stiles makes an annoyed sound and starts pulling my neck down again for another kiss.

 _Impatient?_ I tease.

He nips my bottom lip making my hand tighten in his hair. _No just tired of waiting._

 _Not fair._ I lick where he nipped me which somehow leads to him sucking on my tongue which makes me groan out loud.

 _College has taught me well._   He jokes but then the kiss turns a bit possessive; meaning I turn the kiss possessive at the thought of someone else touching what was ours. Stiles hand eases off my neck and shifts lower to my jaw. He lightly traces it and slows the kiss down until we break apart just far enough that we’re still breathing each other’s air.

_Easy Der, you were the first and the only one I cared about. I wanted a bit of experience and from what I gathered, I’m a natural._

_Doesn’t mean I like it._ I grumble.

_It was only 2 other people at a party I attended and that was it. They didn’t really… feel adequate, kissing I mean, until that one time … with you. None have compared. Wow I sound cheesy._

_What if I like cheesy? I haven’t really had anything actually cheesy happen to me since those stupid mermaids!_

“Hey… guys?”

_You’ve got to admit it was nice with the whole ‘kiss of death or life’ thing. That airhead guy deserved to drown while Cassandra and Daphne get to live on both land and sea. I argue and bump my forehead against his._

“Is this what Allison was talking about? Yo guys!”

_My god my mate is a sap as well, you just did a forehead bump thing! Can we go back to kissing?_

“Stiles I will burn all your comics! Derek I will tell everyone what you did while we were on our ‘trip’! Now snap the fuck out of it or so help me I will go through with my threats.” Cora growls and snaps us out of our little perfect moment.

“The fuck you guys we were having a moment! I swear I will find a way to keep you all a good 10 miles away from us if you don’t stop.” Stiles shouts while sitting up and glaring at the pack.

“Good we have your attention. Now can someone please explain why Tabby just bolted from the ride and why Alexia looks like she saw a ghost?”

In a flash Stiles is kneeling in front of Alexia with the barely visible golden aura around him.

”शांत.” At his words Alexia calms down and slumps into Aidan’s arms. Stiles gives his head a little shake then walks back to Cora and I. “Sorry still don’t really have much control of it. Now about Tabby I think I know who it is but I need Alexia to tell me everything she can so that I’m sure. Isaac and Ethan can you find her? Don’t intervene just follow her.” They nod and track after her scent.

Stiles and I help Aiden move Alexia to a bench while the pack gives us some space to talk.

“Alright Alexia you can take your time but can you tell me everything about Carmilla, why you came here alone? I want to ask you more but just knowing this will help me immensely.”

Aidan keeps her close and supported while she collects herself.

"Alright." She nods. "where should I begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> शांत (Śānta) is "calm" in Hindi but I used google translate and other sites but if this is wrong then please correct me.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have so much fun with what I have planned!

Everything blurs past me as I run, everything except for brunette hair that’s just out of my reach. I know it’s her it has to be, no one else has this scent like a warm bed and hot chocolate. She starts to get farther ahead of me

“Please stop!” I yell. She can’t leave, not again and not without at least saying why she’s here. I see her head flick to the left and I can see one of openings for the tunnels. I make a last ditch effort and put a burst of speed into cutting her off but it ends with me crashing into her which is even better. We tumble to the concrete for a few feet until I push her shoulders down and straddle her so that her arms are pinned down. She tries to buck me off but I just push her harder against the floor.  Her hair covers half of her face but I can tell, I can see even with her eyes closed.

“Please just stop… Car-“ She cuts me off.

“No don’t, don’t say my name Tabs.” Her voice is pleading.

“Will you at least answer my questions, I don’t have many. Just tell me- how long until…?” All my pent up emotions and the adrenaline still pumping through me are making me tremble.

“Not long Tabs but I’ll try and come back. I just wanted to make sure that Lex was in good hands and to see- never mind. I’ll answer more of your questions but you have to make them quick… could we do this sitting up, though this position isn’t so bad.” She smirks.

“Geez haven’t changed a bit.” I laugh with tears in my eyes. She helps us both sit up then brings me into a tight hug. I hold onto her and start sobbing into her neck letting out the years of pain and loss. She starts humming sleeping beauty’s " _Once Upon a Dream_ " and that confirms its Carmilla, my Carmilla.

“Hey Tabs come on, if you want me to answer your questions you need to hurry up. I don’t know how long I’ll have until I have to leave.” She rubs my back soothingly until she tenses. Carm gently moves me so we’re facing and gives me a sad smile.

“Alright Tabs I just want you to know that I’m sorry I had to leave, that I didn’t look for you but I couldn’t risk it. I was running because you weren’t supposed to know I was here, not you or Alexia but I couldn’t help myself. I was- I can’t come back to you just yet but I'm almost done so I just need you to take care of my cousin and wait for me. Tell Alexia that I will be back and that Crowley has me alright. I lo- you are my dream Tabitha and I will come back to you.” She gives me a quick kiss to the forehead but that didn’t feel right, that it’s not enough. She starts to move back and with a spike terror of never seeing her again, I smash my lips to hers and try to hold her tighter. It’s a bit rough at first but then it smooth’s out into a soft pressure before it ends.

Something seems to shift then solidify and I sag in relief, releasing Carm from my tight hold. I take a couple of deep breathes before moving away. I look up into her eyes with defiance and no regret but she just laughs and brings me into another kiss, this one chaste.

“Took us long enough.” She snorts. “I expect more when I come back alright but I really need to go.”

She gives me one last kiss before a gruff voice makes a noise.

“Ehhem come now Darling. Your time is up, back to Hell.” A short round man in a black suit is standing Carm before he snaps his fingers then he and she disappearing before I could blink.

_Hell?  That couldn’t have been Crowley as in Crowley the King of Hell!_

_The one and only Tabitha._ A voice whispers.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! It's been awhile but I hopefully will get back to this big thing. I've worked on some other things that have gotten in the way and I'm thinking of working and fixing up an old fic I wrote a long time ago but I want to at least get some more of this done soon. I hope you like it!

(Alexia)

“I told Lydia about Carm but uhh not that much and not well. Carm is a- I guess a type of hybrid because she was supposed to be a full succubus like me but now she’s something different. It might have been her father or she was turned and due to the similarity on origin, she got to be both. I don’t know what happened to her parents but one day she just appeared at my house without them and we haven’t seen them since. My Nan ushered her inside and made up a room without a second thought; she was only 12 and I just turned 11. My parents left me with my grandmother on my mother’s side because they wanted to ‘see the world’ and I haven’t heard from them since. Carm was in a bit of a dark place after she settled in but then she met Tabitha. It was only a few months after when we were at the zoo.” I can remember the happy incident vividly.

“How’d they meet?” Stiles questions.

 Oh right.

“Reminiscing? It’s completely fine, take your time. So how did they meet?” I can see Derek roll his eyes at him.

“It’s not contradictive Derek, I’m just curious now.” Both Stiles and Derek are sitting on the floor in-front of us.

“Stiles you’re always curious. Now be quiet for once please.” Derek huffs and wraps his arms more securely around Stiles. Aiden does the same as they wait for me to continue.

Stiles mumbles something about ‘please’ and ‘my ass’ but goes quiet.

“It was actually my doing because I got lost while we were there.” I state embarrassed. “I was terrified until Tabitha and her family helped me. Tabitha just latched on to me and wouldn’t let go but now that I think about it, it was because I had traces of Carms scent on me. Once I was safely back with Carm and Nan, Tabitha and Carm were inseparable. Nan got to know the Lyons and everything was great, Carmilla was happy. They met again at a carnival and then we had a few picnics with them after that… but then Carm started to get bad again. It was only a couple weeks after we had them for dinner, when we heared about what happened to them at Disneyland. It was- we only got to know them for 3 year until-” My throat feels tight and there’s still that small weight that has hovering over my heart.

“Hey Lexi it’s alright, I’m here. Don’t hold onto it just let it out ok. I’ve got you.” I relax further into Aiden and let out a shaky breathe. I lift one of his hands up to take in a few inhales of his scent; your mates scent will always help calm you down.

“Better?”

I nod and take a few seconds to recompose myself.

“It was… a shock to all of us. The Lyons were great people and they were- they were like my new family. I remember Carm being so excited for Tabitha and saying she would get to go with them next time but then- I’m sorry.”

Stiles gives me a knee a light squeeze. “Hey you can stop now Alexia, you can just answer one main question I have and you’re done. How’s that sound?”

I shake my head. “No it’s alright, I can do this. There’s something important I need to tell you.”

“Ok then we’re all ears.”

“So it was- it was 3 years later when Nan passed away, thankfully it was in her sleep. She left the house to us with Carm being almost 18 and we were well off; my parents left me a fortune to my surprise and Nan kept a saving for us both. Umm, right. Then one day I came home and she was nowhere to be found; the house was too clean… it felt off. I checked every secret item we left around the house in case something happened and her stuffed elephant was gone.  That meant she was taken. She told me a few times that someone would come and take her but that she would come back, only she didn’t know when she would be taken. I stayed at the house for 4 months just in-case she came back before men in black suits appeared. They didn’t do anything, they just waited outside. Then something changed and these different people came but they weren’t as nice as the other’s. These new people were dressed in grey suits and they tried to break in but then the ones dressed in black came back, then they all started fighting with long triangular knives. I did what anyone would do and ran; grabbed anything I needed and drove off in my Nan’s old bug. That was a week before I came here.”

“People in suits… and triangular knives.” Stiles seems to mull over what he’s heard until he jumps out of Derek’s arms and starts pacing. “Did you smell sulfur? Would these people just disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye? Did you get a look at their eyes? Holy crap this is bigger than I thought Derek we need Tabitha back here now and I need to call Deaton. Holy mother of- thank you so much sweetie, why don’t you go back to your room and have a nice nap. Aiden tell everyone else what’s happened well except-“

“Lydia I know. I would like to keep my manly parts and my hearing thank you. I’ll tell Jordan.” Aiden picks me up bridal and starts walking back to the castle.

“Do you think Lily could make me something sweet like hot chocolate or funnel cake? I haven’t had funnel cake in a long time.”

“We can definitely ask angel.” He smiles and pecks my cheek.

 

(Stiles)

“Rude, why is everyone so rude to me Der?” Derek stands in one swift and elegant movement before throwing me over his shoulder then starts walking. I didn’t flail or squeak this time so ha!

“Of course I get no answer. Instead I get manhandled but I guess the view makes up for it.” I give Derek’s ass a firm pat and grin when his walk falters a step.

“Stiles that wasn’t funny, stop smiling.”

I start laughing because Derek’s voice sounds a pitch higher. “Well that’s what you get for putting it in view.”

“Why again do I like you?” he gives an amused huff.

“Well there’s my charming personality, amazing body, genius intellect, and because I’m awesome. I give you light in this dark cruel world! I am the moon to your stars, the-”

“Alright alright, if you stop talking I will put you down.”

“Good… why did caveman style me anyway?” I question.

He sets me down and gives me smug grin. “Cause I can.” He grabs my hand and continues walking.

“Just cause you can doesn’t mean you should, you could have given me a heart attack or dropped me! I am a delicate flower who must be handled with care. You know I bruise like a peach and-“ And Derek decides to shut me up by kissing. Don’t get me wrong, I really do like this new thing but again people are being rude and interrupting me.

_No manhandling unless there is a bed or flat surface where you can-_

_Mate shouldn’t we be helping the chimera right now?_

“Yes we should, thank you Damon. Sourwolf stop distracting me!”

Derek frowns at me. _I thought you wanted this._

 _Who?_  Damon and I ask in-sync.

_Both of you!_

I give Derek a funny look because now I’m lost.

“Touching and-“ _And kissing. Damon has been pestering, out right begging and you’ve been more tactile now… I just-_

I pull him into a firm hug and like I predicted he melts into it. God when was the last time Derek got an actual hug?

“You do know I’m going to cuddle the shit out of you right? Important mission #2: cuddle and hug the shit out of my Der-bear.” I laugh when Derek shoves me away. Oh nicknames are fun. “Now there’s important mission #3: find a good nickname! How about cupcake? Wait nope Coach uses that, that would be incredibly weire. Hmmm angel? Wolfie? Baby? My heart? My moon? Come on Derek this is a serious matter or I’m gonna just call you random names at random times. The longer you go without one the more ridiculous they will get.”

Derek puts me in a headlock then starts walking.

 _I actually enjoy ‘Sourwolf’ my mate. ‘Babe’ is a secondary favorite. This big ass also likes when you call us ‘Sourwolf’._  I can feel the satisfaction pouring off Damon as Derek’s ears turn red.

 _See Damon knows!_  

 _“_ Fine I also like ‘Der’”He huffs.

He lets me out of the headlock and grabs my hand. He’s still frowning and I can’t think of any other word aside from adorable to describe how he’s acting. Derek Hale of gloom and doom is a pouting 5 year old!

“How come now you start being all cute and adorable? Now that we might be dealing with Demons of all times! I’m just happy I brought some salt and spray paint. Did you know that that stupid Supernatural tv show is actually real Der? I think the girls would probably skin me alive if they knew I’ve been withholding this. The only things good about that show is that some of the tricks and things to ward off Supernatural’s actually work. The show’s still stupid but from what Chris has told me the Winchester brothers are actual hunters that nobody messes with. I wonder if the angels are real though.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd is just done with today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow it's been way too long but well life. We get Boyds POV and some assholes have now joined this universe!!!! Enjoy though there are probably a shit ton of mistakes. *shrugs* not beta'd!

(Boyd)

With the crowds gone and only the workers left, it was easy to tail Tabby. Darius and I made sure to give her a wide berth of space but close enough we could still keep an eye on her. We see her tumble into someone then they’re talking. Darius gives me a questioning look. “Should we listen?” I can sense that Tabby and this new person are having… a moment. “No, I think this is a private conversation.”

_ Erica, tell Stiles we’ve found Tabitha and that there’s someone with her. They seem to be… pretty close. _

‘Pretty close’ as is in they are kissing each other as if it’s their last one. Erica can ask her about that later.

_ Stiles says the person is Carmilla, he needs Tabby to come back now. We might be dealing with Demons again. _

“Erica just tell you the good news?” Darius’ tone is both tired and annoyed. I nod and cross my arms; the feeling is mutual. I turn back to look at Tabby and the new girl, Carmilla. Tabby and Carmilla are talking but the atmosphere has shifted to something heavier. “I think something’s going to happen. Get ready for anything.”  Darius nods and we focus back on the girls. A short man appears out of nowhere and he’s dressed in a black pressed suit with a black coat over it. We catch the smell of sulfur and- fire? “Listen.”

The man’s voice has a British accent as he says “Ehhem come now Darling. Your time is up, back to Hell.” Darius and I share a look of confused shock as the man snaps his fingers and both Carmilla and he disappear before we can blink. “Come on.” Darius says as we quickly run to Tabby’s side.

“Tabitha, hey come on Stiles needs to talk to you. Do you know who that demon was?” Darius asked as we help her stand. She’s a bit dazed as she stares at the spot where Carmilla and the demon were.

“I think… god it couldn’t have been right?” She laughs a bit manic.

Darius and I share a concerned look. I pick her up and start walking toward back to the carousel.

“Tabby… how powerful was that demon, should we be worried?” Tabby blinks at him then shakes her head. “I think that… that might have been Crowely.”

“The King of Hell from Supernatural?” I snort.

She glares at me. “You guys don’t know then? That show isn’t as fake as you think.”

_ Erica’s gonna be so pissed at Stiles. _

_ Why am I going to be pissed at Stiles? _

_ I’ll wait for him to tell you. We’re almost back at the carousel. _

_ Oh Mom and Dad should be heading your way now. _

_ Roger. _

_ Nerd. _

_ Yours. _

“Darius, Stiles and Derek are walking our way, the others have returned to the Castle.” I inform him.

“Oh I think I see them.” I follow his gaze and see that the two are holding hands and arguing. Same old same old.

“So you will protect me from the girls when they find out?” I hear Stiles say.

                                                                                                                 ~*~*~*~

“Oh for godsakes we’re just gonna deal with all of this tomorrow ok. I am exhausted and I cannot wait to sleep with Derek in a bed!” 

Stiles has a hand covering his face as Derek hugs him from behind. He's not happy with what we’ve told him and I for one just want to sleep with Erica next to me for the next couple hours. Today was exhausting.

“Stiles I swear-“ Derek huffs.

“Your mind is in the gutter Der, we are just sleeping as in being unconscious to replenish our energy from a long day of fun. Alright let’s head back. Thomas, you can come out now and help your sister.”

Tabby’s head snaps to where her brother pops out from. “Thomas you little-“

“I’m helping!” He squeaks as he scrabbles to help his sister.

Everyone laughs when she gets him in a headlock. I move closer to Erica and place an arm around her waist. I think getting this over with now would be best. “Stiles.”

Stiles turns to look at me. “Ya Boyd?”

“About what we found…” The realization dawns on him and he quickly glance at Erica then back at me.

“Oh ya.. that. Really man you want me to do this now?”

“Would you rather have all of them here or do it one at a time? I think you want to live Stiles.” Erica gives me a confused pout. “Don’t worry everything is… interesting.” I try to reassure her.

“Stiles?” The man in question hides behind derek. “Ok Erica you have to promise not to kill me, remove body parts or team up with Lydia. Well you should be happy that you’re hearing this before her… or is that more deadly… crap this is a lose lose situation.” “You’re screwed.” Derek says in conclusion. “Yup i’m screwed. That is unless we just run now and avoid this whole thing!” Stiles tries to give Derek hopeful puppy eyes which are returned with ‘we will die’ eyes. Seriously what is with these two? one trip to disneyland and they’re acting like- well they were already a married couple but now it’s more like they’re an official married couple.

Derek sighs in resignation and annoyance for some reason. They must be talking in each other’s heads already. 

Erica is giving them both an expectant look because if she is getting to know about something before Lydia it must be big.

“The Winchesters are real. The show isn’t a total lie. I think Stiles even met the angel by accident a couple of months ago.” Derek says and everyone is waiting for Erica’s reaction which is… none?

_ Holy shit. _

Ahh delayed reaction.

“HOLY SHIT. STILES YOU ASSHOLE, I’M TELLING THE GIRLS AND YOU’RE GONNA DIE FOR THIS BETR-” Erica starts moving towards Stiles even with my arm around her waist in a firm hold and i’m actually using my strength. This isn’t good.

“Babe-” I try to say but a man in a trench coat appears out of nowhere and shuts all of us up.

“Excuse me I think I may be of some help Smokis-”  Begins the guy but then he’s interrupted by Stiles screaming. “CAS THE NAME WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MY NAME.” The man blinks at Stiles then nods.  “Apologies. May I?” He raises two fingers to Erica’s forehead. She’s now confused and mad. I can feel that she’s fighting between attacking this guy or going for Stiles.

“Yes, god yes please!” Stiles shrieks and Erica is out like a light in my arms. My instincts kick in and I growl at the man. “What did you do to her.”

“She’s merely unconscious Vernon. She will be calm when she wakes. Smo- Stiles how are you?” I give Stiles a questioning look. “She’s fine Boyd, just asleep like Cas here said. Oh and Cas he goes by Boyd.” Stiles leaves his hiding place from behind Derek and goes to greet… Cas. “Isn’t he the angel?” 

“The one and only pal. Cas I thought we were going to enjoy our churros and ride the pirate ride before we ‘retire to our room’ like you promised we would. What gives angel?” A man in a green long sleeve shirt with short dirty brown hair and green eyes says next to me holding a churro. I’m starting to get tired with all this shit. 

“Apologies Dean but I thought Stiles here needed my help. It also seems that we are being talked about.” Stiles and Cas hug then return to their respectable partners.

“Dean, nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard some interesting things from the girls, from a fellow hunter and Cas here. We seem to be in a situation at the moment that I believe you both are experts in. We’re dealing with demons again and this time it has something to do with the King of Hell.” Both Cas and Dean groan in annoyance. “What is the British asshole doing now! Crowley!” Dean shouts the man’s name.

“Yes Squirrel? Oh the Chimera, hello darling sorry about earlier. Carmilla needs to be kept safe and out of sight, lest someone were to know about her. She has gotten better at charming her guards though, makes me shed a proud tear.” Crowley ignores the angry glares Dean and Cas are giving him. “Hello furry little things, i’m uncle Crowley. How may I be of assistance?”

Yup i’m officially done and now it seems we have a second creepy uncle. “Bye Stiles I’m taking Erica back to the castle.” I shift Erica so that she’s being held bridal style and start walking towards the castle.

“Don’t tell Lydia or the girls until I know Cas can be there to knock them unconscious!” I sigh at the idiots request but he does make pretty good food. I need a nap.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces join the party! Enjoy a certain Winchesters POV cause he sure was fun to write!
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!
> 
> I regret none of what shall be read. NONE... ok maybe the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may have made dean a _bit_ kinky..... cause why the hell not, I CAN DO WHAT I WANT.
> 
> not beta'd, all mistakes are my own and TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY. 
> 
> I may have some new things coming up so yaaaa.

A couple hours earlier

(Dean)

“Ok where the hell are we now?” One minute we were all in the bunker relaxing and now I’m standing in a crowd of people with way too much noise and my aura is going haywire.

“Come on Dean-o, you all need to loosen up and live a little. Sammy here has told me all 3 of you have never been to Disneyland! I took it upon myself to right this great wrong so come on. We have fast-passes, my black credit card and a couple hours to kill! No hunting or harming the employees. This place is a safe haven for Supernatural’s who simply want to live and earn a living.” Huh so that’s why- Wait I should be mad at this asshole!

“Gabriel you-“ Cas cuts me off with a look.

“Thank you brother but next please ask us in advance. I was going to enjoy reading some books before you took us here and then Dean and I were going to binge watch a show called ‘Parks and Recreation’.”

“Fine fine but it’s just a day alright. Cassy keep you boo’s wild side in check! Oh and I also booked us two rooms here if Dean here decides he’ll stop being a debby-downer and start enjoying himself. Alright come on Sammy I know you’re just dying to go on Matterhorn.” With that Gabriel drags my brother away and leave Cas and I.

“So Cas, what do you want to do?” I see Cas eyeing a pair of ears at one of the small booths that sell all types of crap.

“I’m not sure yet. Is there a ride that I would like? I think I remember watching something about a ride called the ‘tea cups’ that everyone enjoys. Are they fun?” He asks. God he does the little head tilt.

I sigh and try to recall any information about this place. “Aahhh well it’s more of a kiddy-ride. You’re pretty much spinning. This place is mainly for families with kids Cas.”

“How about… this shooting one?” Cas suggests as he takes out a map.

“Where did- never mind. So what we get to shoot things?” I hook my chin onto his shoulder to get a better look. “I believe it’s a laser type of ride ‘Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters’. You should enjoy it, let’s go.”

We both ‘fly’ to the line for the ride and with these fast-pass things we get in really quickly.

Cas was right, I did enjoy it. Though the blaring noises and flashing lights were a bit much, shooting at things without actually having to kill them was nice. Cas somehow beat me but I got food after so it was a win-win.

Cas wants to try the Tea Cups so those are next so that’s where we go. When we pass by the worker I twitch.  _ Vampire.  _ The guy can probably feel my aura trying to reach out for him but a small nudge from Cas reminds me of Gabriel’s words.

“Come Dean I want to see how fast we can spin this until we almost break it.” 

The rest of the day goes pretty much the same. We go on rides and I make Cas try the crazy foods at this park. We go on Star Tours after the Tea Cups, then Space Mountain and move to Matterhorn Bobsleds. I grab us some churros and sit next to Cas on a vacant bench then suggest we ride the Pirates of the Caribbean ride before taking a break. It’s starting to get dark and rides are starting to close but Gab did say we had rooms. “So do you want to stay now Dean? I can feel your agitation whenever we pass a ride that’s closed. I think we could find some other fun activities to do once we return to these rooms my brother has booked.” He gives me a sly look and I can feel my aura spike in want at his words. 

The damn thing is a lovesick puppy for Cas and it gets so damn needy sometimes but then again it’s really just me without 90% of guilt weighing me down. 

“Well since you put it that way angel I think I could be persuaded. We didn’t bring anything though.” I sulk until a hand grasps the back of my neck and I feel my body relax into it. “I’m sure I can bring some of our favorites to the room. Hopefully my brother already soundproofed the room for us. He wouldn’t want a repeat of 2 months ago.” Cas’ voice went a tone deeper and I can feel my eyes start to droop as his hand tightens a fraction more. “But first we are finishing our food and riding the pirate ride you suggested. Oh interesting.” I’m about to complain when the hand disappears and the body with it.

_ The fuck? _

I let my senses range through the whole park until I feel Cas’ grace… and wolves and chimeras and something hot? Seriously what the fuck. I quickly demolish my churro then appear where Cas is. There are 4 werewolves and two chimera’s with a weird fire thing. What is he?

“Isn’t he the angel?” A big wall of a guy cradling a blond girl asks.

“The one and only pal. Cas I thought we were going to enjoy our churros and ride the pirate ride before we ‘retire to our room’ like you promised we would. What gives angel?” I try to act mad but i’m more annoyed. You don’t leave your man like that, especially with promises that will result in a very fun time.

“Apologies Dean but I thought Styles here needed my help. It also seemed the we are being talked about.” Stiles and Cas hug then he returns to my side.

“Dean, nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard some interesting things from the girls, from a fellow hunter and Cas here. We seem to be in a situation at the moment that I believe you both are experts in. We’re dealing with demons again and this time it has something to do with the King of Hell.” Both Cas and I groan in annoyance. “What is the british asshole doing now! Crowley!” I shouts the assholes name knowing he’ll come, all part of our new deal.

“Yes Squirrel? Oh the Chimera, hello darling sorry about earlier. Carmilla needs to be kept safe and out of sight, lest someone were to know about her. She has gotten better at charming her guards though, makes me shed a proud tear.” Crowley ignores the angry glares we give him. “Hello furry little things, i’m Uncle Crowley. How may I be of assistance?”

The muscle of wall next to me says bye and picks up the blonde girl bridal style and leaves, saying something about a castle? I don’t know.

This Styles guy says something about girls and needing Cas there, ok really i’m not paying much attention to any of them because I was promised some hot kinky sex with Cas and that’s all i’m worried about right now. Well that and whatever the hell Crowley has planned.

“Well that was rude. Here I am trying to offer help and those two leave. Honestly you two the company you keep.” I give him an unimpressed look.

“Cut the crap Crowley what the hell are you doing now? Who’s Carmilla and what are you doing to her?” 

“Nothing bad Dean, just keeping a promise.” Cas and I laugh at this. “You keeping a promise seriously, you’re joking? What about all the times you screwed us over huh.” I flash my eyes to infer how much I trust in Crowley ‘keeping a promise’.

“Holy shit he’s a demon now!” The Styles dude- ok who seriously names their kid styles?

“Kid is you’re real name really Styles, like hairstyle styles? I heard of much worse but this is just sad.” Styles looks offended by this. “Excuse me jerk, my real name is a mouthful of polish. It’s Stiles with an ‘i’ not a ‘y’ like my last name.” Huh this dudes a feisty one. I can feel Cas frowning at me for accidentally insulting his friend. “Ok sorry man, no hard feelings?”

He eyes me then smirks. “Only if you both come with us so that the girls in my pack don’t kill me. They’re really big fans. Creepy Uncle 2 is also coming.”

Creepy Uncle? “Sure, should we also bring Sammy and Gab?” I ask Cas. 

“Already here! Oh and what are you, you interesting cutie?  You’re quite shiny.” Gabriel walks up to Stiles and starts poking his face. The other wall of muscle who felt like the strongest wolf, wraps his arms around Stiles and puts some space between Gab and them. 

“Uuuhh ok. Well if you all don’t mind we really should be heading back to the Castle now so that we can discuss this crazy mess we seem to find ourselves in.” 

“Oh awesome we get to see our rooms! Come on slow pokes.” Gabriel grabs Sam’s hand and starts dragging him along.

“What castle? Gabe where did you say you booked our rooms again?” 

“Well it’s more like I was going to create extra rooms in the Cinderella Castle but lo and behold someone already did that! I just asked the nice lady if I could create an extra level for us to stay in. She agreed! She did seem a bit out of it though, I could feel some nasty energy surrounding her so I helped clear some up but I feel like I should have taken more. Oh well.” Stiles looks as if he’s about to pop an eye vessel at Gabes words.

“So you could have healed Aunt Lily! Do you know how much trouble that would have saved me and my pack?”

Gab just rolls his eyes. “Well not if you don’t tell me pumpkin. It seems you handled it well so don’t go blaming me! Didn’t good things come from it?”

Stiles glares daggers at him but nods.

“There problem solved. Now can we please go, I wanna see if these rooms really have that special TV I read about. Oh oh let’s have some fun. Sammy hold on. Dean, Cassie, Drama Queen grab the kiddies, we’re gonna fly!” Gabriel keeps his hand tightly linked with Sam’s then quickly grabs onto one of the dudes closest to him and they’re gone.  Crowley just snaps his fingers then he and the Chimera’s are gone. I lay my hand on the Alpha’s shoulder while Cas does the same to Stiles then we’re all in a pretty nice room made to look medieval.

The guy Gabe grabbed onto is sitting on a couch breathing a little funny while the Alpha seems to be hanging onto Stiles looking a little pale. The Chimera’s seem fine as they sit next to the dude on the couch.

“Oh ya you both haven’t teleported before. Since you’re wolves it should only last an hour or 2.” Stiles has a hand rubbing circles on the Alpha’s back. “You alright Der?” “Fucking peachy Stiles.” ‘Der’ grumbles out.

Sam moves to look around as he says. “I remember the first time Cas did that to us, we we’re messed up for a week Dean.” I wince at the memory, not a fun time.

Gabe whistles. “Damn this place is actually nice. Oh I also added another one upstairs for you two, cause under no circumstances do I want a repeat of 2 months ago. You’re a wolf in sheep’s clothing  Cassie, a freaking wolf.” He wipes an imaginary tear and sniffs how proud he is. I can feel my face heat up just the slightest bit while Cas has a damn smug smile on his stupid handsome face. Oh this reminds me.

“I hope you remembered to soundproof it cause Cas here has a promise to keep. Later losers i’m about to get lucky!” With that I grab Cas’ hand and pop us upstairs. 

“Really Dean, I thought you would behave. Good boys get what they want.” His voice turns firm and he releases my hand to undo his tie. Oh god the tie. “Are you going to be good?” He asks as he moves onto unbuttoning his shirt. “Yes.” Fuck this is going to be awesome!

**Author's Note:**

> This is after the nogitsune and i am unsure of how long this will be. I hope you enjoy this and if you have any questions or just wanna chat with me or my co-author just leave them in the comments :)


End file.
